Tochter der Winde
by Esta
Summary: Suriel ist eine Rohirrim. Sie reitet, sie kämpft. Sie liebt und verliert. Suriel ist die Tochter der Winde. Gefährtin von Königen. COMPLETE!
1. Unerwarteter Besuch

Dies ist eine Geschichte, die hoffentlich einmal sehr lang wird. Deshalb haben auch die Kapitel Überlänge... sorry. Ich hoffe es schreckt euch nicht vom Lesen ab. Da dies meine erste „Herr der Ringe"- Fanfiction ist, die ich veröffentliche, bitte ich um gaaaaaaaaanz viele Reviews!  
  
„Tochter der Winde"  
  
Prolog  
  
Die alte Frau rückte näher an die Feuerstelle. Es war kalt geworden und der wind strich durch die Stube. Sie liebte den Wind... er erinnerte sie an früher. Als sie noch jung gewesen war, voller Hoffnung. Nein die Hoffnung hatte sie schnell verloren, aber niemals die Freiheit. Die Freiheit durch die Welt zu reiten, den Wind im Haar zu spüren, die Kleider wehend, die offenen Haare zerzaust. Jetzt war sie zu alt. Doch so oft es ihre Knochen zuließen erklomm sie den Rücken von Silberpfeil. Ein Pfeil war dieses Pferd nicht mehr, es war ebenfalls alt und genau wie seine Herrin, konnte es nur noch kurze Strecken zurücklegen. Das kleine Mädchen auf ihrem Schoß bewegte sich. Surianna war ihr Name – Geschenk des Windes- sie hatte ihn ihrer Enkeltochter gegeben. Denn dieses Kind war wie ein Geschenk für sie. Es schlief, sanft und ruhig, wie nur Kinder schlafen konnten. Die alte Frau schloss die Augen. Der kühle Wind weckte Erinnerungen.  
  
1. Unerwarteter Besuch  
  
Niniel ließ sich von der Magd das weiße Leinenkleid schnüren. Es war ein einfaches Kleid, doch das beste was sie hatte. Sie hatte nicht viel, außer Arbeit... Sie verstand nicht warum ihr Vater darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie sich heute ihre bestes Kleider anzog, es war ein gewöhnlicher Abend. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag auf dem Feld gearbeitet, die letzten Reste des Getreides mussten eingebracht werden, denn der Herbst stand vor der Tür. Die Abende wurden kälter und sie hatten bereits begonnen ein Feuer in der Wohnstube anzumachen. Niniel war müde und ihr Rücken schmerzte von der gebückten Haltung, in der sie den ganzen Tag gearbeitet hatte. Hunger hatte sie auch keinen, aber ihr Vater bestand darauf, dass sie jeden Abend gemeinsam speisten, so wie in den alten besseren Tagen, als die Familie noch reich und angesehen war. Ihr Vater hatte die Tage selbst nicht mehr erlebt. Generationen hatten so gelebt, wie sie es taten, als einfache Krieger und Bauern. Ja, es war einmal anders gewesen. Eigentlich war Niniels Familie eng mit der Familie König Theodens verwandt. Einer ihrer Vorfahren, war es vier oder fünf Generationen her, war der Bruder eines der Herrscher gewesen. Doch er hatte Verrat begangen und war dafür verbannt worden. Seitdem fristete die Familie ein Dasein als einfache Rohirrim. Niniel lebte mit ihrem Vater Deor alleine, ihre Mutter Firiel, sie stammte aus Ländern weit entfernt von Rohan, war bei der Geburt gestorben und weil ihr Vater tausende von Tränen vergoss, hatte er ihr den Namen Niniel gegeben. Von ihrer Magd Theodwyn, einer alten Frau, hatte sie erfahren, dass Niniel ein alter Name war und dass es einst, lange vor ihrer Zeit, ein Mädchen mit diesem Namen gegeben hatte. Durch die Verwirrungen des Schicksals und die Grausamkeit eines alten Drachen war sie mit ihrem Bruder vermählt worden und brachte sich selbst den Tod. Hatte sie wirklich diesen Namen verdient? Sah das Schicksal ähnliches mit ihr vor?  
  
Niniel lachte auf. Nein, sie war glücklich. Ihr genügte dieses einfache Leben. Hier hatte sie ihre Freiheit, konnte über die Felder reiten und den Wind in ihren Haaren spüren. Sie liebte den Wind...  
  
„Niniel, stell dich gerade hin! Wie soll ich denn so dein Kleid schließen?", Theodwyns Stimme war streng. Niniel lachte erneut. In Gedanken ritt sie gerade über das Satte grün der Wiesen, dass nur vereinzelt durch das Grau einzelner Felsbrocken durchbrochen wurde. Vom Isen wehte ein kühler Wind herüber...  
  
„Niniel, wo bist du nur wieder mit deinen Gedanken?"„Äh... nirgendwo." Ihre Magd schüttelte den Kopf. Dabei musste sie es eigentlich begreifen. Niniel wusste nicht ob es stimmte, was man über sie sagte, aber angeblich sei sie einst mit den Numenor des Nordens geritten. Sie war frei gewesen, freier, als Niniel es sich zu erträumen wagte. Wie es wohl war zu reiten? Ohne Grenzen?  
  
„Niniel, du bist heute nicht zu ertragen. Jetzt halt den Kopf gerade! Wie soll ich dir denn so dein Haar zusammen binden."Eigentlich trug Niniel ihr Haar lieber offen, aber heute musste es wohl sein. Sie hatte hellblondes, hüftlanges Haar. Ihr Vater sagte, sie ähnle der Herrin von Rohan, doch Niniel wusste, dass dies nicht stimmte. Die Haare vielleicht, aber ihr Gesicht war viel gröber, ihr Kinn kantiger und ihre Figur viel zu knabenhaft. Sie hatte kaum weibliche Rundungen. War sie hübsch? Ihr Vater behauptete es, aber in solchen Dingen sollte man Vätern bekanntlich nicht trauen. Hätte Niniel in diesem Moment gewusst, wie hübsch sie war und was sie dadurch erwartete, dann wäre sie schon in diesem Moment gegangen.  
  
„So, Niniel", Theodwyn strich ihr durchs Gesicht, „fertig. Nun geh hinab. Dein Vater wartet schon." „Was will er eigentlich von mir?" Theodwyn blickte traurig zu Boden und mit einer sanften aber bestimmten Handbewegung schob sie ihren Zögling zur Tür.  
  
Niniel schritt die Treppe herab. Das Kleid wehte im Wind, der von der Wohnzimmertür herein wehte. Ihr Vater stand bereits am Fuße der Treppe und Niniel sah, dass er sich seinen besten Wams und die guten Lederstiefel angezogen hatte. Es musste tatsächlich einen besonderen Anlass geben. Das Gesicht ihres Vaters war angespannt, die sowieso schon schmalen Lippen waren zu zwei Strichen zusammen gequetscht. Eine braune Haarsträhne fiel ihm in die Stirn. Es war ihm scheinbar nicht gelungen sie in seinem festen Zopf zu bändigen. Nervös strich er sie beiseite. Seine Augen fixierten Niniel, schienen sie fast zu durchbohren.  
  
„Komm!"Kein weiteres Wort kam über seine Lippen. Er umfasste unsanft ihren Arm, griff fester zu, als es eigentlich nötig gewesen war. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Niniel. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?  
  
Als sie die Stube betraten traf sie der Schlag der Erkenntnis. ER war also mal wieder da und wie immer benahm sich ihr Vater seltsam, streng und unnahbar. Dann war ihr Vater nicht mehr er selbst.  
  
Gareth war der reichste Mann in der Gegend, wahrscheinlich einer der reichsten in der ganzen Riddermark. Ihm gehörten die Felder, die rund um ihr Grundstück lagen, alle Weiden, alles Land durch das Niniel so gern ritt. Sie liebte dieses Land, doch sie verabscheute diesen Mann. Er hatte niemals auf einem Pferd gesessen, hatte niemals den Drang der Freiheit gespürt. Gareth war bereits weit über 60 Jahre alt und unverheiratet. „Wer will den auch schon heiraten?" dachte Niniel. Sie hatte ihn manchmal heimlich beobachtet, wenn sie an seinem riesigen Gut vorbei ritt, hatte gesehen, wie er seine Stallknechte verprügeln ließ und sie hatte gesehen... nein Niniel mochte nicht an den Tag denken, an den sie ihn gesehen hatte, wie er eine der jungen Mägde berührte. Sie hatte geschrieen... ihre Schreie waren direkt in Niniels Herz gedrungen, doch sie hatte nicht gewagt einzugreifen, sondern hatte ihr Pferd gewendet und war im Galopp davon geritten. Sie konnte nur ahnen, was danach geschehen war... Er war ein brutaler Mann. Viele seiner Pferde, die über die Wiesen getrieben wurden hatten Schnitte und Blessuren... edle Tiere... er prügelte sie, genauso, wie er die Menschen in seiner Umgebung verprügeln ließ. Niniel brauchte ihn nur anzusehen und ihre wurde übel. Sie konnte diesen Mann nicht ertragen, aber ihr Vater bestand darauf, dass er regelmäßig zum Essen kam. „Er ist einflussreich und er kann helfen die Ehre der Familie wieder herzustellen", pflegte ihr Deor stets zu sagen. Was kümmerte sie die Familienehre, was Reichtum und Besitz, wenn sie ihre Freiheit und die Schönheit des Lebens hatte.  
  
Gareth wandte sich ihnen zu. Sein Gesicht war von Falten zerfurcht, sein Haar so grau, wie die Asche des Kamins. Seine Stahlblauen Augen waren so kalt wie sein Herz. Ihr Vater verneigte sich vor ihm. „Herr, das ist meine Tochter Niniel!"„Ich weiß", Gareths Stimme zerschnitt die Luft. „Niniel willst du dem Herren nicht die Hand reichen?"Ihr Vater sah sie auffordernd an, doch Niniel wich angewidert einen Schritt zurück. Niemals wollte sie dieses Scheusal berühren. Gareth nahm ihre Hand, als hätte er ihre Geste nicht verstanden und verneigte sich vor ihr. Dann drückte er ihr mit seinen feuchten Altmännerlippen einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. Niniel spürte, wie sich ihr Magen umstülpte und sie war froh noch nichts gegessen zu haben. Sie hätte ihm die Mahlzeit vermutlich vor die Füße gespuckt. Ihr Vater legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, so als hätte er ihren Instinkt gespürt, jenen Instinkt fort zu laufen und sich irgendwo in einer finsteren Ecke zu verstecken.  
  
„Holde Niniel... Ihr seid wahrhaftig schön." Gareth lächelte sie an, doch sein Lächeln glich eher einer Grimasse, als allem anderen. Niniel wollte fort. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Normal sprach Gareth mit ihrem Vater, trank eine Menge und ging dann wieder. Bisher hatte er sie nie beachtet und Niniel war froh darüber.  
  
„Wie geht es Euch, Niniel", seine Stimme glich dem Schleim der Sümpfe, glitschig, klebrig und düster war sie in jedem Moment, in dem er sprach.  
  
„Bis vor kurzem gut."Ihr Vater stieß ihr heftig in die Rippen. „Aua... äh... ich bin eine wenig müde... vom Arbeiten... wollte ich damit sagen." Warum war sie eigentlich so höflich zu diesem Scheusal?  
  
„Bald werdet Ihr nicht mehr so hart arbeiten müssen, Schönste." Gareth ergriff erneut ihre Hand, die er gerade hatte fallen lassen. Alles in Niniel schrie, schrie ihr eine stumme Warnung entgegen.  
  
„Niniel...", Gareth ging vor ihr in die Knie und Niniel spürte einen eisigen Schauer, der ihr den Rücken hinab kroch. „Euer Vater sagte, Ihr seit bereits 17 Sommer alt, also im heiratsfähigen Alter..." „Nein!" entwich es Niniel. Mehr als ein Flüstern brachte sie nicht über die Lippen. „Um es kurz zu machen: Euer Vater gibt mir Euch zur Frau."Niniel riss ihre Hand aus der Gareths. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.  
  
„NEIN! Schrie sie. Verzweifelt wandte sie sich zu ihrem Vater um. „VATER SAG, DASS DAS NICHT WAHR IST!", schrie sie und ihre Stimme überschlug sich. Ihr Vater blickte zu Boden, doch den Griff um ihre Schulter lockerte er nicht. Gareth war wieder aufgestanden.  
  
„Ihr werdet bei mir sehr glücklich sein... reich..."  
  
„NEIN!"Niniel wollte zurück weichen, doch ihr Vater ließ sie nicht.  
  
„Doch Niniel, du wirst ihn heiraten und so den alten Glanz der Familie wieder herstellen."Deor, der Mann der sich ihr „Vater" schimpfte sprach leise, jedoch bestimmt.  
  
„EHER STERBE ICH!"  
  
„Ja, das wirst du, wenn du nicht tust, was ich sage. Denn dann ist meine Tochter tot, für mich ist sie dann gestorben..."  
  
Niniel sah ihren Vater entsetzt an. Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie sackte zusammen. Tränen liefen ihr unkontrolliert über das Gesicht. Ihre Wangen brannten vom Weinen, doch lange nicht so sehr wie ihr Herz brannte. Hart schlug es in ihrer Brust, schien ihren Leib aufzureißen. Noch nie hatte sie solch Schmerz verspürt, wie jetzt. Am liebsten wäre sie tot umgefallen. Vielleicht würde ihr Vater dann bereuen, was er ihr antat.  
  
„Ich werde dich jetzt mit Gareth alleine lassen. Wenn ihr euch besser kennt... vielleicht kannst du meine Entscheidung dann besser verstehen." Er wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
„NEIN...VATER... LASS MICH NICHT MIT IHM ALLEIN!" Verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an ihrem Vater fest. In ihren Gedanken tauchte das Bild jener jungen Frau auf, ihr hilfloser Blick und in ihren Ohren hörte sie ihre verzweifelten Schreie, als er... Ihr Vater ging.  
  
Zitternd blieb Niniel am Boden sitzen. Nein sie durfte keine Schwäche zeigen... nicht vor ihm... nicht jetzt. Schwankend stand sie auf und ging langsam zum Kaminfeuer. Am Rand des Kamins stützte sie sich ab und betrachtete die Flammen des Feuers. Sie trockneten ihre Tränen, doch brachten sie ihr Gesicht noch mehr zum Glühen.  
  
Ganz unerwartet geschah es. Sie spürte seinen eisigen Atem in ihrem Nacken. „Niniel... ich hätte zunächst mit Euch sprechen sollen... aber ihr... ihr..." Niniel spürte seine Erregung und ihre Hände verkrampften sich, klammerten sich verzweifelt an die Steine des Kamins. Er strich mit seiner Hand ihren Haaransatz entlang und über ihren Hals. Niniels Nackenhaare richteten sich auf. Sie wollte wegrennen, aber sie konnte nicht. Ihr Körper tat nicht mehr, was sie ihm befehlen wollte. Und während ihre Gedanken wild durcheinander kreisten, blieb ihr Körper vollkommen regungslos...  
  
„Meine Niniel..."Gareth stöhnte auf als er ihre Hüfte umfasste. Er kam ihr immer näher. Sie konnte die Hitze seines Körpers spüren. Seine feuchten Lippen berührten ihren Hals. Niniel zuckte zusammen, aber sie konnte nicht wegrennen...Tränen traten ihr erneut in die Augen, liefen ihr Gesicht herab, ihren Hals und verschwanden im Ausschnitt ihres Kleides.  
  
Niniel spürte wie er begann die Verschnürung ihres Kleides zu lösen und zum ersten Mal war sie froh darüber, dass Theodwyn sie stets so fest zog, dass sie kaum atmen konnte, vielleicht... Niniel schluchzte auf. Irgendwo im Schatten des hinteren Raumteiles war ihr Vater, sie wusste es. Warum tat er nichts? Wollte er so ihren Willen brechen?  
  
„Du musst keine Angst haben, Niniel...", Gareth versuchte zuckersüß zu klingen, doch seine Stimme war für Niniel bitterer als Galle. Seine Hände hatten sich erneut auf ihre Hüften gelegt und ganz langsam begann er sie nach oben zu schieben. Niniel spürte seinen heißen Atem, hörte sein heiseres Stöhnen... Niniel schluchzte auf, als er ihre Brüste berührte.  
  
„Bitte... bitte... lass mich."Niniel versuchte ihn von sich weg zu schieben. Gareth mochte zwar alt sein, doch er war kräftig. Fest umfasste er ihre Brüste und presste seinen Körper an den ihren. Er drehte Niniel um, so dann sie ihn ansehen musste. Niniel versuchte seinen gierigen Blicken auszuweichen. Im hinteren Teil des Raumes sah sie ihn... ihren Vater... regungslos beobachtete er die Szene. „Bitte... Vater...", bildeten Niniels Lippen stumm. Doch er reagierte nicht.  
  
Gareth presste sich fest an sie. Niniel drehte ihren Kopf beiseite, um einem seiner feuchten, schmierigen Küsse auszuweichen. Und dann fasste er ihr mit seiner knochigen Hand zwischen die Beine. Mit einem Schlag wich Niniels Angst und Gelähmtheit einer unbändigen Wut. Mit einer Kraft, von der sie nicht wusste, dass sie in ihr steckte, stieß sie den alten Mann von sich. Er schlug mit dem Rücken schmerzhaft gegen den Esstisch. Und Niniel rannte, rannte zur Treppe, wollte einfach nur noch weg. Die Schnürung ihres Kleides löste sich im Lauf noch mehr und es rutschte über die rechte Schulter herab und gab den Blick auf ihre zarte, weiße Haut frei. Niniel rannte an ihrem Vater vorbei, der versuchte sie fest zu halten, so als hätte er geahnt, dass sie fliehen würde. Hätte er an ihrer Stelle nicht das Gleiche getan?  
  
„Niniel... BLEIB! Die Stimme ihres Vaters war kalt. Wie konnte er so grausam sein?  
  
Niniel schrie, schrie einfach und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie fühlte sich schmutzig und glaubte, dass an ihrem Körper eine fette Schicht von Schleim und Dreck klebte. Sie konnte seinen Gestank an sich riechen, noch immer seine Hände und seinen Atem am ganzen Körper spüren. Sie rannte weiter die Treppe hinauf.  
  
„NINIEL BLEIB!!!"  
  
„NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"Niniels Schrei endete in einem Kreischen.  
  
„DU WIRST IHN HEIRATEN! ICH BIN DEIN VATER UND BEFEHLE ES DIR!"  
  
Niniel knallte die Zimmertür ins Schloss und schob mit dem letzten Rest ihrer Kräfte die Kommode vor die Tür, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr niemand folgen konnte. Dann brach sie zusammen und übergab sich. Die bittere Galle floss über den Holzfußboden und vermischte sich mit ihren salzigen Tränen, die in einem nimmer endenden Fluss herab rieselten.  
  
Sie hörte nicht die Stimme ihres Vaters, sein wütendes Klopfen und sein Rütteln an der Tür. Sie hörte nicht die sanften Worte der Magd, die sie zu beruhigen suchte, aber ebenfalls nicht herein kommen konnte. Sie hörte nur ihr eigenes Schluchzen und ihren eigenen Herzschlag und immer wieder seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf... Es machte sie fast wahnsinnig!  
  
Irgendwann floh sie in die Welt der Träume, um dem Schrecken der Realität zu entgehen. Vor Erschöpfung und noch immer vom Weinen geschüttelt schlief Niniel auf dem harten Boden ein. 


	2. In tiefer Dunkelheit

Beim ersten Kapitel ist irgendetwas mit der Schrift falsch gelaufen und deshalb sah das alles ein bisschen doof aus. Irgendwie kannte Fanfiction.net die Schrift nicht. Ich hoffe dieses Mal klappt es besser und es ist ein bisschen übersichtlicher. Dieses Kapitel ist so eine Art Übergangskapitel, daimt ich danach in die richtige Handlung einsteigen kann...  
  
„Woran denkst du Großmutter?"Die alte Frau öffnete die Augen und wischte eine Träne von ihrer Wange. Das Mädchen blickte sie aus großen braunen Augen an, den Augen ihres Großvaters. Ihr langes blondes Haar stand wirr zu allen Seiten. Die alte Frau lachte auf. „Hast du genug geschlafen?" Das Kind machte ein angestrengtes Gesicht, so als würde sie furchtbar schwer überlegen. „Nein!"Nun musste die alte Frau erneut lachen. „Aber woran denkst du Großmutter?"„An eine sehr alte Geschichte..." Das Mädchen bekam noch größere Augen. „Erzähle sie mir... zum Einschlafen!"„Aber es ist keine schöne Geschichte, sie ist sehr, sehr traurig..." Surianna überlegte einen winzigen Augenblick: „Trotzdem!"Die alte Frau lächelte, doch ihre Gedanken waren ganz wo anders. „Gut, dann werde ich sie dir erzählen, auch wenn sie..."Sie hielt einen Moment inne. „Es ist die Geschichte einer jungen Frau... die Geschichte von Niniel."Enttäuscht blickte das Kind auf. „Aber die kenne ich doch schon..."„Nein, diese Geschichte kennst du noch nicht. Es ist nicht die Niniel, die in der Alten Zeit lebte, sondern die Niniel, die in der Zeit des letzten Ringkrieges lebte." Surianna horchte auf. Sie liebte Geschichten über die Ringkriege, vor allem die von der tapferen Lady Eowyn. Surianna gehörte zu den Menschen, die schon in frühester Kindheit einen unglaublichen Freiheitsdrang verspürten. „Hm... ich glaube dann will ich sie hören... Ist sie tapfer?"„Wer?"„Na diese Niniel?" „Das musst du selbst entscheiden, wenn du die Geschichte gehört hast." Surianna setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah ihre Großmutter gespannt an. „Es war dunkel, als Niniel erwachte..."  
  
***  
  
2. In tiefster Dunkelheit  
  
... ihr Rücken schmerzte. Ihr war kalt, denn die Kühle der Nacht war vom Boden herauf gekrochen. Niniel stöhnte auf. Sie hatte traumlos geschlafen, oder war das, an das sie sich zu erinnern glaubte bloß ein furchtbarer Alptraum gewesen? Niniel sah zur Tür. Da stand noch immer die schwere Holzkommode und verbarrikadierte die Tür. Es war also kein schlechter Traum gewesen, sondern die bittere Realität. Niniel wünschte, sie wäre in diesem Moment tot umgefallen. Was sollte sie bloß tun? Sie konnte diesen Mann nicht heiraten, doch blieb sie hier, dann... dann hätte sie keine Wahl.  
  
„Ich muss hier weg...", flüsterte Niniel, „ich kann doch hier nicht bleiben... mein Vater hasst mich."Tränen traten erneut in ihre Augen. „Würde er mich nicht hassen, würde er mir dies auch nicht antun."Niniel stand auf. Wohin sollte sie?  
  
Niniel zog das Kleid aus. Dieses Kleid hasste sie auch... an ihm klebte alles, was sie vergessen wollte. Der Ekel... die Abscheu... Niniel kippte sich die Schale mit kaltem Wasser, die stets auf dem Nachttisch stand, über den Kopf. Das kühle Nass floss ihren nackten Körper herab und Niniel wurde vom Frost geschüttelt. Aber es tat gut... es schuf einen klaren Kopf.  
  
Niniel zog sich ein grobes Leinenkleid über, zog sich die dicken Lederstiefel an und holte ihren dicken grünen Wollmantel aus dem Schrank. Sie musste fort... ihr Vater hatte gesagt, sie wäre für ihn tot, wenn sie dieses Scheusal nicht heiraten würde... er hatte es nicht anders gewollt... Er würde sie verlieren.  
  
„Dort draußen finde ich vielleicht den Tod... oder aber immer währende Freiheit und... und Glück", versuchte sich Niniel Mut zuzusprechen, während sie sich die Stiefel schnürte.  
  
Leise schob sie die Kommode beiseite. Es war mitten in der Nacht und das ganze Haus lag im Schlummer. Niniel griff noch ein weiteres Kleid und eine dicke Decke aus ihrem Schrank, dann schlich sie die Treppe hinab. Niemand war zu sehen. Aus dem Zimmer ihres Vaters, das direkt neben der Halle lag, drang das leise surrende Schnarchen. Als Kind hatte sie es immer als eine Beruhigung empfunden ihren Vater so ruhig schlafen zu hören. Sie kam sich dann immer so sicher vor. Aber jetzt bedeutete es ihr nichts mehr. Wie konnte sie diesen Vater noch lieben, nachdem...? Erneut traten Tränen in ihre Augen, doch mit einer energischen Handbewegung wischte sie sie beiseite. Dazu hatte sie jetzt keine Zeit.  
  
Niniel ging in die Halle. Sie wusste genau wo ihr Vater sein Schwert aufbewahrte. Es war kostbar und schon lange in Familienbesitz und nun würde sie es mit sich nehmen. Ein Schwert würde sie brauchen, wenn sie in der rauen Welt überleben wollte. Und gerade jetzt, wo sich die Gerüchte häuften, dass Orks begonnen hätten die Riddermark zu durchstreifen. Ihr Vater liebte das Schwert, wie er alles liebte, dass mit einer glorreichen Vergangenheit in Verbindung stand. Aber heute Nacht würde er alles verlieren. Niniel wusste nicht was sie fühlen sollte. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Ihr Vater hatte sie verraten, verkauft, erniedrigt und sie wollte ihm wehtun, so wie er ihr wehgetan hatte. Er sollte den gleichen grausamen Schmerz spüren, den sie empfand. Und gleichzeitig... sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Er war doch ihr ... ihr Vater. Erneut liefen Tränen Niniels Wange herab, als sie das Schwert aus der Truhe nahm. Es hatte eine scharfe Klinge und war gut ausbalanciert. Heimlich hatte Niniel damit geübt. Sein Griff war mit feinstem Leder umspannt und der Knauf hatte silberne Beschläge. Er bildete zwei Pferdeköpfe. Niniel umfasste den Griff und zog das Schwert kurz aus der metallenen Scheide. Es blitzte im Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster hinein fiel. Schnell schob sie es zurück. Sie musste sich beeilen. Wenn jemand erwachte, war sie verloren. Sie gürtete sich das Schwert mit dem ledernen Riemen um, es lag schwer auf ihrer Hüfte, aber gab ihr auch das Gefühl der Sicherheit. Niemals würde sich ihr wieder jemand unerlaubt nähern, dieses Mal würde sie es verhindern und jenes Scheusal würde den bitteren Geschmack glänzenden Metalls zu spüren bekommen.  
  
Niniel ging in die Küche und von dort aus durch den Dienstboteneingang in den Stall. Ihr Pferd bewegte sich unruhig in seiner Box, so als hätte es schon unruhig auf sie gewartet. Es war ein stolzer weißer Hengst, mit fast silberner glänzender Mähne. Es war ein Geschenk ihres Vaters zu ihrem 15. Geburtstag gewesen und sie liebte dieses Tier. Sie hatte ihm einen Elbennamen gegeben: Elwing – Sternengischt, denn sie hatte geglaubt mit diesem Tier bis zu den Sternen reiten zu können, aber weit war sie bisher nicht gekommen. Niniel kannte nicht viele elbische Worte, aber sie konnte lesen und sie hatte einige alte Notizen ihrer Mutter gefunden. Firiel hatte scheinbar diese wundervolle Sprache sprechen können und sich die Mühe gemacht einige der zauberhaften Worte in die Sprache Rohans zu übertragen. So als hätte sie geahnt, dass ihr Tochter einst in die Welt hinaus streben würde...  
  
Niniel holte den Sattel aus der Kammer und sattelte ihr Pferd und legte ihm das Zaumzeug an, dann schnallte sie ihre Decke und das zweite Kleid hinter den Sattel. Sie würde mit leichtem Gepäck reiten, um schnell zu sein. Vorsichtshalber nahm sie noch eine der alten Stalldecken und packte sie dazu, sie könnte sie als Unterlage benutzen, falls sie im Freien schlafen musste.  
  
So leise wie es ging führte sie das Pferd am Zaumzeug aus dem Stall in den Hof und schloss die Stalltür. Elwing war unruhig, so als könnte er es kaum erwarten in die Nacht hinaus zu reiten und die Freiheit des Windes zu spüren, so als wollte er seine junge Reiterin entführen auf eine fantastische Reise. Niniel strich dem Pferd über den Hals. „Komm, leise... wir dürfen keinen wecken."Niniel lehnte sich gegen den warmen Pferdehals. Der nächtliche Wind war kalt.  
  
Plötzlich fasste sie jemand am Arm und Niniel wollte aufschreien, doch eine Hand legte sich über ihren Mund. „Wohin willst du?" Thengwyns Stimme war warm wie immer. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Hand von Niniels Lippen gleiten. „Fort", schluchzte Niniel. Thengwyn sah sie aus großen traurigen Augen an. „Bitte halte mich nicht auf, liebste Thengwyn, ich... ich kann hier nicht bleiben."Theodwyn lächelte und strich Niniel eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich weiß... ich hatte gehofft, dass du gehen würdest..."  
  
„Du... du... ich verstehe nicht!"Niniel sprach leise.  
  
„Es ist nicht richtig, was dein Vater tun will... es war grausam...such dein Glück, Niniel."Thengwyn war traurig, das konnte Niniel spüren. Und sie war gekommen, um ihr etwas zu sagen: „Du hast sicherlich von jenen seltsamen Geschichten gehört, die über mich gesprochen wurden... ja ich bin weit geritten, genauso auf der Flucht wie du es jetzt sein wirst... aber bis in den Norden bin ich nie vorgedrungen", Thengwyn lachte leise, „aber ich bin im Heer des Königs geritten, wie viele Frauen nach und vor mir, heimlich... Niniel, wenn du heute Nacht gehst, dann versuche dich nach Edoras durchzuschlagen. Wenn du die Freiheit suchst, werden sie dich finden."  
  
„Wer sind sie?"Niniel war noch verwirrter als vorher.  
  
„Kinder Rohans, wie du und ich... Kriegerinnen, die als Männer leben. Das ist der Preis, den sie für die Freiheit zahlen..."  
  
Niniel sah ihre Magd aufmerksam an. „Aber wie ... wie soll ich dort hin finden?"  
  
„Frage dich durch!"  
  
„Eine Frau alleine auf Reisen?"  
  
„Ich hätte es fast vergessen", Thengwyn hob ein Päckchen auf, das Niniel bis dahin nicht bemerkt hatte, „darin findest du meine alten Männerkleider, sie dürften dir inzwischen passen, und einen Lederharnisch. Außerdem genug zu Essen, etwas zum Feuermachen und was man sonst noch so braucht auf einem langen Ritt", Thengwyn lächelte, „ich kann dich so doch nicht reiten lassen." Sie warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf Niniels Gepäck und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit der Ausrüstung wärst du entweder nach zwei Tagen zurückgekommen oder in der Wildnis elendig umgekommen. Ins o dunkler Nacht und du kleines Mädchen ganz alleine... wenigstens etwas Hilfe kannst du gebrauchen."  
  
Niniel fiel ihrer Magd um den Hals und begann zu weinen. „Ich will nicht fort... ich will... ich will bei euch bleiben... warum musste das alles passieren", schluchzte sie. Thengwyn strich ihr über den Rücken.  
  
„Ich weiß, Kleines, aber jetzt reite, bevor es Morgen wird und dein Vater erwacht. Er will dich noch im Morgengrauen zu Gareth bringen."  
  
Niniel schluchzte auf: „Wie kann er nur so grausam sein." Sie klammerte sich jetzt noch fester an die Magd.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Liebes. Aber jetzt reite", Thengwyn schob Niniel von sich fort, „und wenn der Morgen dämmert, dann nimm diesen Dolch und schneide dein Haar so kurz, dass du einem Knaben ähnelst und ziehe die Kleider an, die ich dir gegeben habe. Und dann reite! Mache wenig Pausen, falls man dir folgt. Und bleibe auf den Wegen, seltsame Gestalten sind unterwegs und du wirst erst sicher sein, wenn du Edoras erreicht hast."  
  
Thengwyn schob Niniel zu ihrem Pferd und das Mädchen saß widerwillig auf. Die alte Magd drückte Niniel den Dolch in die Hand und band das restliche Gepäck hinter sie an den Sattel.  
  
„Ich werde deinen Vater so lange ablenken, wie ich kann, sagen, dass du vor Erschöpfung und Weinen noch schläfst und deine Ruhe brauchst, wenn er will, dass du an deiner Hochzeit hübsch bist."  
  
„Hochzeit?"Entsetzen schwang in Niniels Stimme mit. „So schnell? Warum hat er es so eilig?"  
  
Thengwyn schüttelte nur den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Reite jetzt und trauere deinem Zuhause nicht hinterher. Du wirst wo anders ein neues finden."Thengwyn nahm Niniels Hand. „Aber vergiss mich nicht so schnell, ja?"  
  
Niniel liefen Tränen die Wangen hinab und sie beugte sich hinab und küsste Thengwyns Handrücken. „Niemals", flüsterte sie, „niemals, das verspreche ich dir... danke... danke für alles."  
  
Dann ergriff Niniel die Zügel, wischte sich mit der linken Hand die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und gab ihrem Pferd mit einem leichten Druck auf die Seite die Sporen. Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen sprengte sie zum Tor hinaus. 


	3. Durch die Wildnis

So und hier folgt das dritte Kapitel. Es wird ein kleines bisschen grausam.  
  
Hi Nachtschatten, auch wieder da ;-) Du hast recht es war ein Fehler und muss natürlich Thengwyn heißen. Ich konnte mich anfangs nicht entscheiden, wie ich sie nennen soll und da bin ich wohl etwas durcheinander gekommen.  
  
Ja die Geschichte wird ziiiiieeeeemlich lang!!!  
  
3. Durch die Wildnis  
  
Niniel ritt die ganze Nacht, wie Thengwyn es ihr geraten hatte. Sie war müde und es kostete sie alle Kraft sich im Sattel zu halten. Aber die Angst trieb sie voran. Wenn man sie fand, war sie verloren. Der Wind blies kalt und es nieselte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war Niniel vollkommen durchnässt und ihr Umhang hing schwer an ihr herab. Elwing trabte durch die Nacht, ruhig und ausgeglichen war sein Schritt, so als wäre er schon immer mit seiner Herrin durch die Finsternis geritten.  
  
Langsam begann es zu dämmern. Niniel hatte keine Ahnung wie weit sie geritten war. Im Dämmerlicht des Morgens konnte sie die weiten Wiesen Rohans sehen. Wiesen und nichts als Wiesen, keine einzige Siedlung war in Sicht. Niniel zügelte ihr Pferd und stieg herab. Erschöpft setzte sie sich auf einen Stein am Wegrand. Sie nahm ein Stück Brot aus Thengwyns Päckchen und biss hinein. Plötzlich merkte sie wie hungrig sie eigentlich war. Sie hatte seit dem Mittag des vorangegangenen Tages nichts mehr gegessen, gierig schlang sie das Stück Brot herab. Dazu trank sie ein paar Schluck aus ihrer Wasserflasche. Sie hatte noch immer Hunger, doch sie konnte es sich nicht erlauben noch mehr zu essen. Da keine Siedlung in Sicht war, konnte sie nicht sagen, wann sie das nächste Mal etwas zu Essen bekommen würde. Sie durfte ihren Vorrat nicht unvorsichtig aufbrauchen.  
  
Nachdem Niniel gegessen hatte, zog sie den Dolch hervor und öffnete ihr Zopfband. Zögerlich nahm sie ihr Haar in die Hand und betrachtete es. Es war tatsächlich schön und es hatte lange gedauert es wachsen zu lassen. Sie hatte es stets mit Duftöl gepflegt, der einzige Luxus, den sie sich gönnte. Niniel schloss die Augen und setzte den Dolch an. Ohne hinzusehen tat sie den ersten Schnitt. Das Messer glitt mühelos durch ihr seidiges Haar und die dicke Haarsträhne fiel auf ihre Hand herab. Niniel öffnete die Augen und sah auf das Haar in ihrer Hand. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen... sie hatte die Haare wirklich gemocht. Sie waren schließlich der ganze Stolz einer Frau. Aber was sein musste, dass... Niniel hob energisch den Dolch und trennte die restlichen Haare direkt über dem Ohr ab. Sie hatte keinen Spiegel, aber sie konnte erahnen, dass der Schnitt ungleichmäßig war. Ob sie nun einem Jungen ähnelte? Für ihre Verwandelung fehlte noch eines: Niniel zog Thengwyns Kleidung hervor, sah die Straße hinauf und hinab, ob auch niemand kam, dann entkleidete sie sich und zog sich Thengwyns Hose und Hemd über. Dann schnallte sie sich noch den Lederharnisch an, er war schwer und drückte sie in ihrer Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung fast auf die Knie herab. Aber er war nötig, um die wenigen Ansätze ihrer weiblichen Rundungen zu verbergen. Sie gürtete sich wieder das Schwert um und verstaute das Gepäck an ihrem Sattel.  
  
Die Müdigkeit quälte Niniel und ihre Tätigkeit ging ihr nur mühevoll von der Hand, jede Bewegung war langsam. Niniel wollte schlafen, sich einfach ins Gras legen und schlafen. Aber sie durfte nicht. Sie war noch nicht weit von zu Hause fort und wenn sie verfolgt werden würde, hätte man sie bald eingeholt. Außerdem erinnerte sie sich an Thengwyns Worte: Seltsames Volk war in diesen Tagen unterwegs und Niniel legte keinen Wert darauf einer der widerlichen Kreaturen zu begegnen, die sich Orks nannten. Erst in Edoras war sicher und bis dahin war der Weg noch weit. Sie musste reiten, reiten solange sie noch einen winzigen Rest Kraft in ihren Muskeln hatte und ihr Körper nicht vor Erschöpfung zusammen brach.  
  
Niniel zog sich am Sattel hinauf und ritt weiter. Sie musste ihr Pferd kaum lenken, es fand den Weg die Straße entlang alleine. Ein wenig Gras vom Wegrand hatte gereicht, um Elwings Kräfte wieder zu stärken. Sein weißes Fell war durch den Lehm der Straße gelbgrau geworden und seine Mähne hing genauso nass herab wie Niniels Wollmantel. Was hätte sie für ein warmes Herdfeuer und eine Schlafstätte gegeben. Es musste nicht einmal ein Bett sein, nur etwas wo sie sicher und ungestört schlafen konnte.  
  
Niniel ritt den ganzen Morgen. Gegen Mittag riss die Wolkendecke auf und die Sonne brach hervor. Ihre Strahlen erwärmten Niniels Körper und trockneten den nassen Mantel. Die nasse Straße begann zu trocknen und die Wiesen begannen im Licht zu glänzen. Mit der Sonne kehrte auch ein wenig Hoffnung in Niniels Herz zurück, das volle Tageslicht gab ihr neue Kraft. Niniel spornte ihr Pferd an. Bei diesem Wetter war es ein leichteres Reiten und Niniel hoffte noch vor Anbruch der Nacht ein Dorf zu erreichen, in dem sie schlafen konnte.  
  
Sie ritt, der Tag strich dahin und ihre Kräfte begannen erneut zu schwinden, die Sonne senkte sich hinter den Hügeln herab und dann erblickte sie es: In der Ferne waren die Siluetten von Häusern zu erkennen. Niniel lachte auf: „Siehst du Elwing? Ein Unterschlupf für die Nacht..."  
  
Elwing schnaubte nervös auf.  
  
Niniel trieb ihn weiter an, ohne auf seine stummen Signale zu hören. Der Gedanke an ein warmes Feuer und eine Mahlzeit trieb sie voran, ließ sie unachtsam werden.  
  
Doch umso näher sie kamen, desto unruhiger wurde Elwing. Und auch Niniel beschlich eine seltsame Bedrückung. Es war still, viel zu still. Keine Kinder, die kreischten, keine Arbeitsgeräusche, nicht einmal ein Tier rührte sich. Niniel ritt langsam weiter. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Und dann roch sie es, es war ein furchtbarer Gestank: Es roch nach verbrannten Holz, vermischt mit einem Verwesungsgestank, der fast alles andere überdeckte. Trotzdem trieb es Niniel weiter vorwärts. Es war ihre Neugier und die Faszination des Ekels, der sie weiter reiten ließ.  
  
Kurz vor dem Eingang des Dorfes weigerte sich Elwing weiter zu gehen und Niniel war gezwungen abzusitzen, wollte sie erfahren, was hier geschehen war.  
  
Von den Häusern am Dorfrand stiegen noch Qualmwölkchen auf, sie waren noch nicht lange erloschen. In ihrer Nähe war es warm, so als schwelte in ihnen noch immer ein Feuer. Was war hier geschehen? Niniel begriff, dass es etwas Schreckliches gewesen sein musste und sie fürchtet den Anblick, der sie erwartete. Elwing schnaubte und scharrte mit den Hufen, als sie auf das Dorf zuging. „Was? Hm? Ich werde da jetzt reingehen... entweder du kommst mit, oder du bleibst hier stehen... und wartest!" Niniel drehte sich auffordernd zu ihrem Reittier um. Elwing sah sie aus seinen verständnisvollen, braunen Augen an und schnaubte erneut, so als wollte er sagen: „Bleib hier."Niniel schüttelte den Kopf und ging. Sie war keine zwei Schritte gegangen, als sie die warmen Nüstern ihres Pferdes an ihrer Schulter spürte. Niniel lachte und streichelte dem Pferd den Hals. „Ich wusste, dass du mich nicht allein lässt", flüsterte sie.  
  
Niniel betrat das Dorf durch ein seitliches Tor. Nichts, es war nichts zu sehen, außer verbrannten Häusern. Doch umso näher sie dem Platz in der Mitte der Siedlung kamen, desto schlimmer wurde der Gestank. Niniel konnte nicht ahnen, was sie dort erwartete. Als sie den Platz betrat wurde sie von Entsetzen geschüttelt und musste sich an Elwings Zaumzeug festhalten, um nicht umzufallen. In der Mitte des Platzes lag ein Berg halb verkohlter Leichen: Männer, Frauen und Kinder, wild durcheinander, von Pfeilen durchbohrt, mit abgetrennten Köpfen oder erschlagen, soweit man das noch sehen konnte. Ringsum lagen die Kadaver der Pferde. Aus ihren Seiten waren große Stücke Fell und Fleisch heraus getrennt, so als hätte jemand damit seinen Proviant aufgefüllt. In ihren Gedärmen sammelten sich die Fliegen. Fliegen, sie waren überall. Fliegen und Gestank! Niniel drehte es den Magen um und sie übergab sich.  
  
Elwing schnaubte nervös. „Was ist hier nur geschehen?" flüsterte Niniel, „was ist hier nur geschehen?"Elwing scharrte mit den Hufen. In dem Moment fiel Niniels Blick auf einen Körper, der abseits des großen Haufens lag. Er war seltsam gekrümmt, so als sei es ihm angewachsen. Zögerlich ging sie näher und blickte auf den Körper herab. Das Wesen starrte sie aus leeren Augen an. Er war eindeutig tot, doch seine Zähne, die eher Reißer waren, wirkten noch immer bedrohlich. Sein Gesicht war zerfurcht und vernarbt. Haare hatte er keine, dafür spitze Ohren und seltsame Geschwüre auf dem Oberkopf. Er stank fast noch erbärmlicher, als der Leichenberg neben ihm.  
  
Niniel wich entsetzt zurück. Dieses Scheusal musste das sein, was man einen Ork nannte. Niniel stöhnte auf. „Wir müssen fort hier, Elwing... wenn sie in der Nähe sind..n wenn sie noch in der Nähe sind..." Panik ergriff sie. Sie zog an Elwings Zügel. Das Pferd folgte ohne Zögern, auch er wollte fort von diesem Ort.  
  
Niniel ging zügigen Schrittes die Hauptstraße der Siedlung entlang. Überall lagen Menschen, verblutet. Manchen von ihnen fehlten Gliedmaßen, die meisten von ihnen waren mit Blut besudelt und das blanke Entsetzen stand in ihren gesichtern, soweit sie ihre Köpfe überhaupt noch hatten.  
  
Das kalte Grausen ergriff Niniel. Sie konnte den Anblick dieser Menschen nicht mehr ertragen. Wie konnte jemand so etwas tun? Warum war sie von zu Hause fort gegangen? Die Welt hier draußen war genauso grausam wie ihr Zuhause. Kalt, tot und leer... War das alles? War das das Leben? Hass, Gewalt und am Ende ein Tod grausamer, als das Leben selbst. War das alles, was den Menschen erwartete?  
  
Niniel klammerte sich am Zaumzeug ihres Pferdes fest. Das also war der Krieg, von dem alle gesprochen hatten. Groß und heldenhaft waren die Kriege in den Sagen, aber von dem war kein Wort gewesen. Alle Helden hatten Orks getötet, um die Menschheit zu retten. Aber wer war gekommen diese Menschen zu retten? Niemand! Niemand!  
  
Niniel beschleunigte nochmals ihren Schritt. Sie war erleichtert, als sie eines der anderen Tore erreichte und auf die Wiesen hinaus blickte. Aber der Gestank war noch immer da, unerträglich und drückend. Er würde Niniel nie wieder verlassen. Die Toten würden sie nie wieder verlassen. Die ersten Toten, die man gesehen hatte, vergaß man nicht. Sie kamen immer wieder...  
  
Das Mädchen kletterte in den Sattel hinauf. „Bring mich hier weg, Elwing. Du hattest Recht, wir hätten nicht hier her kommen dürfen." Niniel hatte die Wort kaum ausgesprochen, da galoppierte Elwing davon, immer dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen die Straße entlang. Niniel wusste nicht, ob sie noch auf dem richtigen Weg waren, aber im Moment zählte nur, dass sie von hier weg kamen.  
  
Elwing verlangsamte seinen Schritt erst wieder, als es schon lange dunkel geworden war. Niniel hielt sich nur noch mühevoll im Sattel, aber wenigstens diese Nacht musste sie noch durchhalten. Sie durfte erst wieder ruhen, wenn sie ein sicheres Dorf gefunden hatte. Das Erlebnis des letzten Tages, hatte gezeigt, dass sie tatsächlich hier waren: Orks.  
  
Niniel hatte diesen Gedanken noch nicht ganz zu Ende gedacht, als sie vor sich auf der Straße ein Geräusch hörte. Es war der rythmische Klang von Marschierenden auf der Straße. Stiefel, Metall und fremde Rufe verbanden sich zu einem unheimlichen Konzert. Niniel zügelte ihr Pferd und blickte sich um. Es war kein schützendes Versteck in Sicht, nur weite Felder. Sie begriff, dass sie Straße verlassen musste. War sie schnell genug, dann sah man sie im Schatten der Nacht vielleicht nicht.  
  
Niniel hörte die Stimmen näher kommen. Es war eine fremde Sprache, rau und hart und Niniels ungutes Gefühl verstärkte sich noch mehr. Sie begriff, wer dort die Straße hinunter kam. Waren es dieselben, die schon einmal durch diese Gegend gezogen waren, oder waren es andere? Niniel wusste es nicht, aber eines hatte sie schnell erkannt. Was dort vorne auf sie zukam, war nicht menschlich. „ORKS!"schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie gab ihrem Pferd die Sporen und galoppierte in die Nacht hinaus.  
  
Doch zu spät. Die Gruppe der Orks war im selben Moment um die Wegbiegung gekommen und hatte sie entdeckt. Niniel konnte ihre Sprachen nicht verstehen, aber sie konnte ihren aufgeregten Schreien entnehmen, dass man sie entdeckt hatte. „LAUF; ELWING! LAUF!"schrie sie verzweifelt und heizte sie ihr Pferd an. Und Elwing rannte, rannte so schnell, dass sie sich kaum im Sattel zu halten vermochte.  
  
Niniel hörte das Getrampel der schweren Stiefel hinter sich, hörte das Rasseln der Säbel. Zwei Pfeile sausten an ihrem Kopf vorbei. Die Schreie hinter ihr wurden immer lauter und wütender und ihr Klang immer härter und durchdringender. Obwohl die Orks über das feine Gras Rohans rannten, hallten ihre Schritte scharf in der Nacht wieder, durchschnitten die Stille, wie scharfe Messerklingen.  
  
„Lauf... WIR SCHAFFEN ES! LAUF ELWING!"Niniel klammerte sich am Pferd des Halses fest. Sie konnten ihr doch nicht ewig folgen, nicht bei diesem Tempo. Und tatsächlich wurden die Schreie und Schritte leiser und Niniel war kurz davor erleichtert aufzuatmen, als ein stechender Schmerz ihre Schulter durchschnitt. Niniel konnte ihre Hand nicht vom Hals des Pferdes nehmen, um zu ertasten, wo der Schmerz her kam, denn dann wäre sie vermutlich herunter gefallen. NIniel stöhnte auf. Sie musste all ihre Kraft zusammen nehmen, um nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Der Schmerz zog ihren ganzen Arm herab. Stach ihr in der Brust und sie konnte spüren, wie ihr Hemd unter dem Lederharnisch nass wurde. Trotzdem hielt sie nicht an, zwang sich weiter zu reiten...  
  
Irgendwann war es ganz still und ohne Niniels Zutun verlangte Elwing seinen Schritt. Niniel sank stöhnend vom Rücken ihres Pferdes ins weiche Gras herab. Ihr ganzer Oberkörper schmerzte und ihre Oberschenkel waren vom langen Reiten wund gescheuert. Niniel fasste sich mit der rechten Hand an ihre linke Schulter. Ein Pfeil hatte sie durchbohrt. Als Niniel ihn berührte, durchzuckte sie ein Schmerz, brennend wie Feuer, wie ein Blitz... Niniel schrie auf. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Verzweifelt sackte sie in die Knie. „Was mache ich denn jetzt... was mache ich denn jetzt?" schluchzte sie laut, „ich weiß ja nicht einmal wo ich bin.. und ... und ich brauche doch Hilfe..." Niniel spürte den Instinkt laut nach Hilfe zu schreien, aber sie würgte ihren Schrei hinunter, ihre Angst die Aufmerksamkeit dieser scheußlichen Kreaturen auf sich zu lenken, war größer als der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung. „Wäre ich doch zu Hause... Thengwyn, was mache ich den jetzt... Vater... Vater bitte hilf mir doch... lass mich doch hier nicht sterben."Niniel barg weinend ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie wusste nicht mehr was sie tun sollte. In zwei Tagen, nur zwei kurzen Tagen, war alles zerstört worden, an das sie geglaubt hatte: ihre Familie, ihr Glaube an die Liebe und die Hoffnung... und nun kniete sie hier mitten in der Nacht im feuchten Gras, blutend und voller Angst zu sterben. Niniel weinte bitterlich.  
  
Wann ihre Tränen versiegten und sie einfach nur noch stumm da saß, konnte Niniel hinterher nichtr mehr sagen. „Du musst ihn hinaus ziehen", versuchte sie sich einzureden, „aber ich kann nicht", sagte die andere Stimme in ihr. Niniel wiegte sich immer wieder vor und zurück... der Schmerz brannte immer schlimmer. „Ich kann nicht", flüsterte sie, „kann... kann nicht mehr."  
  
Irgendwann stupste Elwing sie vorsichtig an, als wollte er sie trösten und Niniel begann seine Nüstern zu streicheln. „Was soll ich nur tun?" Niniel sah ihr Pferd an. Elwing schnaubte. „Du meinst ich muss ihn hinaus ziehen und dann weiter reiten, nicht wahr?"Elwing schnaubte erneut, so als hätte er sie verstanden.  
  
Niniel umfasste den Pfeil, schon diese Berührung war so schmerzhaft, dass sie am liebsten wieder losgelassen hätte. Dann schloss sie angestrengt die Augen, kniff sie zusammen und zog. Mit einem heftigen Ruck riss sie den Pfeil heraus. Niniel schrie auf und von der Woge des Schmerzes übermannt brach sie zusammen und verlor das Bewusstsein...  
  
Niniel rannte, rannte über die Wiesen. Sie war vielleicht zehn Jahre alt. Übermütig rannte sie auf ihren Vater zu. „Vater!" kreischte sie vergnügt, als sie sich ihm in die Arme warf und er sie wild durch die Luft wirbelte, immer schneller, bis ihr ganz schwindelig war. Dann setzte er sie ab, hielt sie aber fest, damit sie nicht umfiel... Der Griff wurde hart und fest. Jemand umklammerte sie mit aller Gewalt. Hielt sie an der Schulter fest, dass es vor Schmerz brannte. Niniel sah auf und sah in Gareths Gesicht. Er lachte und bleckte dabei die Zähne. Sabber lief ihm aus dem Mund...  
  
Schreiend schreckte Niniel schreckte schreiend hoch, ihre Schulter schmerzte noch immer und für einen Moment wusste sie nicht wo sie war. Doch dann dämmerte es ihr: Es war dunkel... Nacht und der Schmerz... Niniel betrachtete den Pfeil in ihrer Hand. Wütend schleuderte sie ihn in die Nacht hinaus. Sie durfte nicht weinen, sie durfte keine Schwäche mehr zeigen, so wie ... Niniel konnte sich nicht einmal mehr erinnern, wie lange es her gewesen war, dass Gareth sie angefasst hatte. Es kam ihr vor wie Wochen. Niniel zwang sich aufzustehen. Sie hatte geschworen nie wieder Schwäche zu zeigen und bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit brach sie einfach zusammen... nein, das durfte nicht sein. Niniel ergriff Elwings Sattel und zog sich daran hoch. Sie stand sehr wackelig auf den Beinen. „der Blutverlust...", dachte sie. Während Niniel sich mit der linken, schmerzenden Hand am Sattel festhielt zog sie mit der rechten eines ihrer Kleider hervor, klemmte es sich zwischen die Zähne und zerriss es in kleine Streifen. Einen der Streifen wickelte sie sich um die verletzte Schulter, nachdem sie sie mit ein wenig Wasser gewaschen hatte. Es brannte. Den restlichen Stoff verstaute sie wieder hinter dem Sattel, sie würde vermutlich noch einiges an Verbandszeug brauchen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sich die Wunde nicht entzündete.  
  
Danach setzte sie sich ins Gras, lehnte sich an eines von Elwings Beinen und ruhte, ohne zu schlafen. Es war zwar riskant bei tageslicht zu reiten, schließlich war sie dann viel besser zu sehen, aber ohne Straße in der Nacht, würde sie sich hoffnungslos verirren. Erst im Morgendämmern kletterte sie wieder in Elwings Sattel. Sie konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, um sie herum drehte sich alles, ihre Schulter brannte und sie war müde, unendlich müde... Schlafen, nur schlafen...  
  
Mit schwacher Stimme befahl sie Elwing loszureiten. Das Pferd ging langsam und behutsam. Eigentlich hatte Niniel gedacht das Pferd zur Straße zu lenken, aber ein Schleier hatte sich vor ihre Augen gelegt und sie konnte kaum ihre Umgebung erkennen und so überließ sie dem Pferd die Führung. Niniel zitterte vor Kälte und sie wickelte ihren Mantel enger um sich.  
  
Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie ritten, aber es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Die Sonne war nun ganz aufgegangen und ihre Strahlen schienen warm, aber Niniel fröstelte noch immer. Sie klammerte sich so gut es ging am Pferdehals fest. Die Orientierung hatte sie schon lange verloren. Sie zitterte und es viel ihr immer schwerer sich im Sattel zu halten. Was war nur los mir ihr? Vielleicht hätte sie etwas essen sollen, doch schon bei dem Gedanken an Essen wurde ihr schlecht. Nicht einmal Durst hatte sie mehr. Niniel spürte bereits nicht mehr, dass sie dem Leben immer mehr entglitt.  
  
Gegen Mittag rutschte sie kraftlos den Sattel hinab und fiel bewusstlos ins Gras... 


	4. Kinder Rohans

So und hier das nächste Kapitel. Ich beginne jetzt langsam in die richtige Geschichte einzusteigen...  
  
Hei Nachtschatten, gut geraten... das Kapitel war schon fertig, aber ich hatte die gleiche Idee ;-) Wenn schon Orkpfeil, dann richtig!  
  
Ich bitte um gaaaanz viele Reviews!  
  
Bitte verzeiht mir meine kleinen Rechtschreibfehler, aber ich neige im Schreibfluss immer dazu mich furchtbar zu vertippen und leider habe ich im Moment niemand, der Korrektur liest.  
  
4. Kinder Rohans  
  
Jemand beugte sich über sie. In weiter ferne konnte Niniel Stimmen hören. Sie spürte wie jemand ihren Mantel beiseite schob. Sie spürte keinen Schmerz. „Er ist verletzt..."Niniel wollte ein Lebenszeichen von sich geben, zumindest die hand heben, aber ihr Körper gehorchte nicht. Sie war nicht einmal in der Lage ihre Augen zu öffnen. Jemand machte sich an ihrem Harnisch zu schaffen. „Nein", wollte Niniel schreien, aber es kam kein Ton über ihre Lippen.  
  
„Das ist kein Junge... das ist eine Frau", hörte Niniel eine erstaunte Stimme von weit her. Dann verlor sie erneut das Bewusstsein.  
  
Niniel dämmerte hilflos vor sich hin. Über Tage hinweg, war sie nicht ansprechbar. Nur ab und zu erlangte sie ihr Bewusstsein wieder. Sie konnte spüren, dass viele Menschen um sie herum waren und dass sie getragen wurde. Aber was war eigentlich geschehen? Und wo war sie? Niniel konnte sich n nichts mehr erinnern. Ab und zu tauchten Bilderfetzen in ihren Gedanken auf. Aber sobald sie glaubte sich erinnern zu können, verlor sie erneut das Bewusstsein und wenn sie erwachte war in ihrem kopf alles genauso finster wie vorher.  
  
Niniel wollte die Augen öffnen. Sie wusste nicht, ob es Tag war oder Nacht. Noch immer hatte sie keine Ahnung was passiert war, aber ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte und in ihrer Schulter schien ein loderndes Feuer zu brennen, das ihren Körper zu verzehren drohte. Ihr war kalt und im nächsten Moment wieder heiß...  
  
Das grinsende Gesicht sah sie an. Wer war er? Er war hässlich und hatte rote leuchtende Augen und Blut lief ihm das Gesicht herab...Er begann sich zu verwandeln... Sie kannte dieses Gesicht... GARETH!  
  
Niniel schrie auf und warf sich herum.  
  
„Ich glaube sie träumt wieder...!"Es war eine freundliche und warme Stimme, die dort sprach.  
  
„Armes Mädchen... glaubst du sie stammt aus dem Dorf, das überfallen wurde?" Dieses Mal sprach jemand anderes.  
  
„Warum sollte sie dann Männerkleidung tragen. Sie sah mir eher aus, als sei sie schon weit gerittem."Sagte die erste Stimme wieder.  
  
Niniel konnte nicht sagen, ob es Mann oder Frau war, der dort sprach. Sie stöhnte auf.  
  
„Bist du wach?"Wieder die erste. Ob der andere Mensch schon gegangen war? Wer waren die? Wollten sie ihr böses, aber warum schleppten sie sie dann mit? Niniel war verwirrt und noch immer konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, was eigentlich geschehen war. Aber es hatte mit Gareth zu tun, ihrem scheußlichen Nachbarn. Soviel war ihr nun klar. „Wenn du mich hören kannst, dann hebe deine Hand, oder versuche die Augen zu öffnen."  
  
Niniel versuchte ihren Arm zu heben, aber war so schwer. Er rührte sich nicht ein winziges bißchen. Niniel stöhnte erneut auf und dann öffnete sie die Augen. Ihre Wimpern waren verklebt und ihre Lider fielen immer wieder zu. Das Licht blendete. Es musste Tag sein. Es brannte in ihren Augen.  
  
„Du bist also tatsächlich wach! Kannst du sprechen?"  
  
Niniel öffnete den Mund, doch sie brachte keinen Ton hervor.  
  
„ist schon gut, du musst nicht sprechen."  
  
„W...w..wasser!"keuchte Niniel.  
  
Sie spürte wie eine Flasche an ihre Lippen gesetzt wurde und trank gierig. Endlich verschwand der bittere Geschmack in ihrem Mund und der Gaumen war nicht mehr ganz verklebt. Niniel leckte sich über die Lippen. Sie waren aufgesprungen und rauh.  
  
„Besser?"Die Stimme war angenehm warm.  
  
Niniel wollte ihr antworten, aber sie konnte nichts sagen. Sie nickte so gut es ging mit dem Kopf, aber sie wusste nicht, ob die Person neben ihr sie verstanden hatte.  
  
Warum tat ihr Körper so weh? Und warum konnte sie sich an nichts erinnern? Sie war Niniel, das wusste sie, aber mehr nicht. Sie war von zu Hause fort gegangen wegen... wegen... ja wegen Gareth... aber an mehr konnte sie sich nicht erinnern. Es war wie eine Blockade in ihrem Kopf, die sich weigerte gelöst zu werden. Niniel dachte angestrengt nach. Sie hatte von zu Hause fort gemusst und konnte nie wieder dort hin zurück, aber warum nur? Niemand durfte sie finden. Aber wie war es dazu gekommen? Sie war weit geritten, auf... auf... Elwing, ja das war der Name ihres Pferdes und sie war in ein Dorf gekommen. Niniel traten Tränen in die Augen, als die Erinnerung daran zurückkehrte. Es war so grausam, so schrecklich... all das Blut, der Gestank, das Feuer. Sie spürte wie ihr Tränen die Wange hinab liefen. Sie wollte nicht weinen, aber sie konnte es auch nicht verhindern. Jemand wischte ihr vorsichtig die Tränen ab.  
  
„Ist ja gut... keine Angst. Du bist bei uns in Sicherheit."Die warme Stimme beruhigte Niniel wieder etwas. Sie konnte sich jetzt wieder daran erinnern, dass sie verletzt worden war und dass sie vor etwas Grauenvollem geflohen war. Aber alles lag hinter einem grauen Schleier und sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Wer waren die Menschen um sie herum? Niniel wollte die Person ansehen, die mit ihr sprach. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie ihre Augen längst wieder geschlossen hatte. Sie blinzelte gegen das Licht, doch alles was sie erkennen konnte war der Schatten einer Person, die sich über sie gebeugt hatte.  
  
„Mein Name ist Morwen und du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben... bei uns bist du in Sicherheit."Jemand strich ihr sanft über den Kopf.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"flüsterte Niniel heiser.  
  
„Ich dachte, dass könntest du uns sagen?"  
  
Niniel schüttelte den Kopf und begann wieder zu weinen.  
  
„Ist ja gut, ist nicht so schlimm", Morwen sprach beruhigend auf sie ein, „schlaf jetzt. Du musst dich ausruhen und zu Kräften kommen. Dann können wir reden."  
  
Den letzten Rest von Morwens Worten hörte Niniel bereits nicht mehr. Das Reden und Wachsein hatte sie so angestrengt, dass sie bereits wieder eingeschlafen war.  
  
Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel, als Niniel wieder erwachte. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen nahm sie ihre Umgebung wieder wahr. Sie war noch immer irgendwo draußen in der Wildnis. Man hatte sie in den Schatten eines Baumes gelegt. Unweit entfernt hörte sie Stimmen und das Wiehern von Pferden. Panik ergriff Niniel. Man hatte sei entdeckt, alles war zu spät, sobald diese Menschen erfuhren wer sie war, würden sie sie zurück bringen... und dann.  
  
Niniel erinnerte sich wieder und Abscheu und Ekel ergriffen sie bei dem Gedanken daran, was geschehen würde, wenn sie wieder nach Hause zurückkehren müsste. Eher würde sie sterben, als zuzulassen, dass ER sie noch einmal berührte...  
  
„Du bist also endlich wach."Niniel hörte die sanfte Stimme einer jungen Frau neben sich. Das musste Morwen sein, die schon das letzte Mal neben ihr gesessen hatte. Niniel wandte ihr sich ihr Gesicht zu und erschrak. Neben ihr stand ein Reiter in voller Rüstung.  
  
Morwen sah an sich herab. „Ach so, ja natürlich das muss dich etwas verwirren", Morwen kniete sich neben Niniel, „obwohl, du warst ja selbst in Männerkleidung unterwegs, als wir dich fanden."  
  
Niniel starrte Morwen ungläubig an.  
  
„Was schaust du so ungläubig?"  
  
„Äh... ich... ich weiß auch nicht..."  
  
Morwen lachte auf. Es war ein glockenhelles Lachen. Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung strich sie sich eine Strähne ihres kinnlangen schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Niniel betrachtete sie nun genauer. Ihr Gesicht war tatsächlich nicht das eines Mannes. Es waren feine und ebenmäßige Gesichtszüge, ihr Lippen waren voll und geschwungen und ihre dunklen Augen leuchteten und glitzerten. Ihre Haut war braungebrannt. Sie wäre sehr hübsch gewesen, wäre da nicht diese wulstige Narbe gewesen, die sich quer über ihre Wange zog. Sie gab ihr ein raues und wildes Aussehen.  
  
„Hast du noch Schmerzen?"Morwen lächelte und für dieses Lächeln schloss Niniel sie sofort in ihr Herz. Es war unendlich freundlich und warm.  
  
„Nur noch ein bisschen."Und es stimmte, der Schmerz war fast verschwunden. Sie fühlte sich noch immer etwas schwach und konnte das Blut in der verletzten Schulter pulsieren spüren, aber der hämmernde und bohrende Schmerz war verschwunden. Sie konnte wieder frei atmen und hatte das Gefühl bei klarem Verstand zu sein.  
  
„Was ist mit mir passiert?"  
  
„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir das sagen könntest."Morwen hatte begonnen den Verband an Niniels Schulter zu lösen. „Dich hat ein vergifteter Orkpfeil getroffen und du kannst froh sein, dass du noch am Leben bist. Wir dachten erst du würdest es nicht schaffen."  
  
„Wer seid ihr?"  
  
„Wer bist du?" Morwen sah Niniel auffordernd an. Ja, wer war sie eigentlich? Ein kleines verzweifeltes Mädchen, das von zu Hause fort gelaufen war, um Glück zu finden und... Was sollte jetzt aus ihr werden? Was wenn man sie zurück brachte? Sie durften auf keinen Fall erfahren wer sie war. Sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen.  
  
„Wie heißt du?"Niniel überlegte. Sie brauchte einen neuen Namen.  
  
„Suriel."Der Name hatte ihr schon immer gefallen. „Mit Wind bekränzte Maid"– Sie hatte den Namen in der Liste ihrer Mutter entdeckt und hatte immer gewollt dies wäre ihr Name. Nicht dieser traurige, den ihr Vater ihr gegeben hatte, aber vermutlich hatte er damals Recht gehabt. Sie war zu einer Tränenmaid geworden.  
  
„Suriel, ist das irgendwie fremdländisch?"  
  
„Elbisch."  
  
Morwen sah sie erstaunt an. „Dann kommst du nicht von hier? Das würde erklären warum du in Rüstung als Mann unterwegs bist. Aber wie kommt es, dass du unsere Sprache sprichst als wäre es deine eigene?"  
  
„Ich komme von hier, aber meine Mutter ist aus der Ferne – sie ist tot..." Niniel verstummte. Sie hatte schon viel zu viel gesagt. Wieviele Mädchen gab es in Rohan, deren Mutter aus der Ferne kam und elbisch sprach?  
  
„Mordred wo bleibst du so lange?"Jemand anderes kam. „Oh die Kleine ist also wach... wurde ja höchste Zeit, Theodred meint wir müssen bald weiter reiten. Orks sind im Anmarsch. Und es sind viele. Keiner weiß warum, aber sie kommen aus Isengard."  
  
Niniel richtete sich auf, um noch mehr zu hören. Sie war in der Armee Rohans, Theodred, das musste des Königs Sohn sein.  
  
„Hast du dem Herrn gesagt, dass der Knabe in Wirklichkeit, na ja in Wirklichkeit ein Mädchen ist?"  
  
„Sollte ich?" Die Stimme der Person war unfreundlich und kalt. „Ja wahrscheinlich sollte ich ihm das sagen. Die Kleine muss nach Hause, wo immer das sein mag. Hier kann sie nicht bleiben."  
  
„NEIN!"stieß Niniel hervor.  
  
Die Person drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie war wesentlich älter als Morwen und kein wenig hübsch, aber sie war eine Frau. Das sah Niniel. Sie musste eine Frau sein. Auch wenn sie das Haar sehr kurz trug und ihre Haut vom Wetter gegerbt war, manch anderer mochte sie für einen Mann halten, aber nicht Niniel.  
  
„So, du bist also tatsächlich wach. Sehr schön. Und warum sollte ich nicht melden, dass du ein Mädchen bist? Wie heißt du?  
  
„Suriel."  
  
„So Suriel, sag es mir, warum soll ich meinen Herren weiter anlügen."  
  
Suriel traten Tränen in die Augen. „Ich kann nicht zurück. Zwingt mich nicht dazu... bitte."  
  
„Gut dann nicht nach Hause, vielleicht findet der Sohn das Königs eine Anstellung als Magd für dich..."  
  
„Folcra... äh Folcred, seid doch nicht so zu ihr."  
  
Folcred funkelte Morwen böse an. „Misch dich da nicht ein Mordred. Es ist meine Entscheidung."Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Suriel. „Nenne mir einen Grund warum ich dich nicht verraten soll. Du hast uns lange genug aufgehalten."  
  
Suriel sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Weil ich reiten kann, weil ich ein Schwert führen kann..."  
  
Folcred lachte auf. „Aber du bist eine Frau!"  
  
Suriel blickte trotzig auf den Krieger. „Genau wie Ihr!" Kaum waren ihre Worte ausgesprochen, entglitten Folcred die Gesichtszüge.  
  
„Woher? Mordred, was hast du ihr erzählt?"  
  
Bevor Morwen antworten konnte, sprach Suriel. „Sie hat nichts gesagt. Aber ich habe es gesehen und ich weiß von euch. Ihr seid die Kinder Rohans, nicht wahr? Jene Frauen, die im Heer des Königs reiten, unerkannt und geheim."  
  
Mit einer Handbewegung gebot Folcred ihr zu schweigen. Langsam setzte sie sich neben Suriel und auch Morwen nahm Platz. „Woher weißt du davon?"  
  
„Ich habe nach euch gesucht. Deshalb bin ich hier."Suriel wusste, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte, als ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Weiter zu schweigen, würde ihr nicht helfen. Wollte sie, dass Folcred, oder Folcra, wie sie mit Frauennamen vermutlich richtig hieß, ihr vertraute, dann musste sie zuerst beweisen, dass sie ihr und Morwen Vertrauen schenkte. „Mein Name ist nicht Suriel, wie ich behauptet habe. Aber meinen richtigen Namen will ich nicht mehr tragen, weil mein Vater ihn mir gab. Und mein Vater ist für mich gestorben."  
  
„Man sollte einen Vater nicht für tot erklären, solange man ihn noch hat. Sei froh, dass er noch lebt. Viele von uns haben ihre Eltern schon früh verloren", sprach Morwen traurig.  
  
„Ich habe meine Mutter nie kennen gelernt", fuhr Suriel fort, „und ich wünschte meinen Vater hätte ich auch nie kennen gelernt... dann... dann..." Suriel fing hemmungslos an zu weinen. Sie hatte es über ihre Verwundung fast vergessen, aber nur fast. Es ließ sie nicht los. Sie konnte Gareth erneut fühlen, wie er sich an sie presste...  
  
Morwen legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, um sie zu trösten.  
  
„Bitte... ich ... ich mag das nicht erzählen... ich bin fort gelaufen... ich kann nicht zurück."  
  
Nun ergriff Folcra das Wort. „Ich verstehe, aber irgendwo musst du hin. Glaub mir der Krieg ist eine grausame Sache und ich sehe dir an, dass du schon genug Grausamkeit ertragen musstest. Geh wieder zurück und versöhne dich mit deinem Vater. Ich weiß zwar nicht was vorgefallen ist, aber er wird sich schon Sorgen machen und dich sicherlich mit offenen Armen empfangen."  
  
„Ich scheue den Krieg nicht."  
  
„Das dachte ich auch, damals als ich so jung war wie du und Morwen oder Mordred, wie wir sie normal nennen. Sie kam vor zwei Jahren zu uns und war genauso überzeugt wie du."Morwen nickte.  
  
„Ich scheuen ihn nicht."Suriel wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange und sah Folcra entschlossen an. „Ich habe sein Gesicht gesehen und ich scheue ihn nicht."  
  
„Das war erst der Anfang, Suriel. Glaub mir es geschehen noch furchtbarere Dinge und von Tag zu Tag wird es schlimmer. Tu dir dies nicht an. Geh nach Hause."  
  
„Eher sterbe ich", flüsterte Suriel und starrte fest in den Wolken verhangenen Himmel hinauf.  
  
Folcra nickte bloß und Morwen ergriff tröstend ihre Hand. „So ist das also... so schlimm...", sprach Folcra zu sich selbst, „sag wie du von uns erfahren hast."  
  
„Jemand erzählte mir von euch...", flüsterte Suriel mit gesenktem Blick.  
  
„Wer?"  
  
Suriel sah erst Folcra an, dann Morwen. „Versprecht mir, dass Ihr mich mit Euch reiten lasst und nicht zurück schickt, dann sage ich es Euch."  
  
Focra beobachtet Suriel aufmerksam. „Also gut."  
  
Suriel lächelte erleichtert. Sie hatte es geschafft. Sie durfte reiten, endlich war sie frei, endlich war sie sicher. Sie musste nie wieder zurück. Sie brauchte Gareth nie wieder sehen, sie brauchte ihn nicht zu heiraten.  
  
„Wer hat dir von uns erzählt?"  
  
„Meine Magd."  
  
Folcra lachte auf. „Deine Magd? Was weiß denn eine Magd von solchen Dingen", lachte sie, und verstummte für einen Moment. „Wie ist ihr Name?"  
  
„Thengwyn."  
  
„Thengwyn? Du meinst..."Folcra sah Suriel an, als hätte sie ihr gerade erzählt sie sei die Herrin von Rohan.  
  
„Ja, was ist so besonderes daran?"  
  
„Dann war Firiel deine Mutter? Sie ist schon vor so langer Zeit gestorben?" Jetzt war es Suriel, die ihren Ohren nicht trauen wollte. Woher kannte diese Frau ihre Mutter? Woher kannte sie Thengwyn?  
  
„Ja, sie war meine Mutter. Jetzt wisst Ihr ja, wer ich bin. Mein Name ist Niniel, doch ich wünsche DIESEN Namen nicht mehr zu tragen."  
  
Folcra nickte. „Wenn das so ist..."  
  
„Woher kanntet Ihr sie, Folcra. Woher kanntet ihr meine Mutter?"  
  
„Wie geht es Thengwyn?"  
  
„Gut, aber jetzt sagt mir doch woher ihr sie kennt?"Suriel war ungeduldig. Was hatte das nur alles zu bedeuten? Wer war Folcra und wer war ihre Magd?  
  
Folcra lächelte sanft. Die raue und abweisende Art fiel von ihr. Sie drückte Suriel die Hand. „Sei willkommen, Suriel, Firiels Tochter. Thengwyn war meine Lehrerin, als ich so alt war wie du und Firiel ihre treueste Gefährtin, eine der Numenor und von ganzem Herzen eine Kriegerin, bis sie deinen Vater traf und mit ihm ging. Thengwyn ging mit ihr und übergab mir die Führung der Truppe, obwohl ich noch nicht sehr alt war. Aber ich habe es geschafft... und nun hat sie mir einen Schützling geschickt, wie ich ihrer gewesen bin. Nochmals willkommen, Suriel, Firiels Tochter. Hättet Ihr eher gesagt, wer Ihr seid, wäre ich niemals so abweisend zu Euch gewesen. Ruht Euch aus. Morgen früh werden wir aufbrechen und zumindest einen Tag müsst Ihr euch auf dem Sattel halten können."  
  
Focra erhob sich wieder. Morwen starrte von ihrer Gefährtin auf Suriel und wieder zurück.  
  
„Schafft Ihr das Suriel?"  
  
Suriel nickte und starrte dabei weiter sprachlos auf Folcra, die sich zu Gehen wandte. Doch eh sie ging, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihr um. „Ihr solltet euch einen Männernamen überlegen, wollt Ihr wirklich unter uns weilen."  
  
Suriel nickte.  
  
Kleiner Hinweis am Rande: Im nächsten Kapitel trifft sie einen gut aussehenden, aber ich sag nicht wen (nein nicht Aragorn, nein nicht Legolas... so weit sind wir noch nicht ;-)) 


	5. Der Sohn des Königs

Und hier ist es: Das nächste Kapitel! Danke für deine vielen Reviews Nachtschatten, aber du hast falsch geraten. Keiner deiner Vorschläge war richtig ;-) Aber ließ es selbst ...  
  
5. Der Sohn des Königs  
  
„Großmutter, warum heißt Niniel, denn jetzt so wie du?"Suriel lachte. „Na, weil das so ein schöner Name ist und schließlich möchte jeder einen schönen Namen haben."Jetzt lachte auch Surianna. „Was passiert denn jetzt? Wird sie jetzt ein Mann?"„Fast, aber hör dir die Geschichte zu Ende an, dann wirst du es erfahren." Das Mädchen kuschelte sich an ihren Busen und blickte zu Suriel auf. Ihre Augen glänzten vor Neugier.  
  
Am nächsten Tag ritten sie. Morwen hatte ihr einen festen Verband angelegt und Folcra hatte ihr in ihren Harnisch geholfen. Dann hatte sie ihr einen Helm gegeben, den sie aufsetzen sollte. Nicht nur zum Schutz, sondern auch um ihr Gesicht vor all zu neugierigen Blicken zu verbergen. Focra und Morwen, oder ab nun Folcred und Mordred, ritten direkt neben Suriel. Die anderen ringsum kannte Suriel nicht, aber sie konnte erraten, dass ein Teil von ihnen wohl ebenfalls Frauen waren. Auch Suriel hatte einen neuen Namen. Den dritten innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Sie nannte sich Turin, wie Niniels Bruder und Ehemann aus der alten Sage. Nur die Frauen würden sie Suriel nennen, wenn sie unter sich waren.  
  
Der Ritt war für Suriel hart und beschwerlich. Die Schulter begann schon nach kurzer Zeit erneut zu schmerzen und nur mit Mühe gelang es ihr sich den Ganzen Tag auf dem Pferd zu halten.  
  
Zu den körperlichen Strapazen gesellten sich ihre seelische Qual und die unendlich bohrenden Fragen. War das, was sie am Vortag erfahren hatte, tatsächlich die Wahrheit? War ihre Mutter eine der Numenor gewesen, eine von jenem alten Volk, das mit einem langen Leben gesegnet war? Und wenn das stimmte, was war dann mit ihr? War sie wie ihre Mutter? Die Gedanken kreisten in Suriels Kopf und machten es ihr schwer sich auf das Reiten zu konzentrieren.  
  
„Pass auf!"Folcra ergriff Suriels Arm. Sie war ohne es zu merken immer weiter aus ihren Sattel geglitten.  
  
„Kannst du noch, oder soll ich dich mit auf mein Pferd nehmen?"  
  
Suriel biss sich auf die Lippe. Ihre Unvorsichtigkeit war ihr unangenehm. Sie hatte das Gefühl um so mehr Schwäche sie zeigte, desto schwieriger würde hier ihre Stellung sein. Nein, sie würde sich nicht die Blöße geben beim Reiten auf jemand anders angewiesen zu sein.  
  
„Nein, nein ... ist schon in Ordnung, ich war, ich war wohl nur etwas in Gedanken."  
  
„Wie ihr wollt."Folcra begann etwas schneller zu reiten und entfernte sich immer mehr von Suriels Pferd. Scheinbar wollte sie zur Spitze des Zuges aufschließen.  
  
Suriel war aufgefallen, dass sich Folcra nicht entscheiden konnte, wie sie sie anreden sollte. Es hatte begonnen, seit sie erfahren hatte, woher Suriel stammte und wer ihre Mutter war. Aber wer war eigentlich ihre Mutter? Suriel kannte sie ja selbst nicht. Folcra behandelte sie in einem Moment wie ein kleines Mädchen, dass dringend Hilfe brauchte und im nächsten Moment sprach sie mit ihr, wie mit einer hohen Frau. Suriel verwirrte das noch mehr. Sie wusste nicht mehr wer sie war.  
  
Folcra kam zurück geritten.  
  
„Wir müssen uns beeilen. Lord Theodred glaubt, dass mehr als nur Orkspäher in dieser Gegend unterwegs sind und wir sind zur Zeit zu wenige, um uns mit ihnen einzulassen."  
  
„Zu wenige?", dachte Suriel und blickte sich erstaunt um. Ringsum konnte sie nur Reiter sehen, Reiter an Reiter. Wie riesig mussten die Orkmassen sein, die das Land durchzogen, wenn die Armee Rohans zu klein war sie zu bezwingen?  
  
„Wir werden Lord Eomer und die anderen Reiter im Schatten des alten Waldes treffen, aber wir müssen uns beeilen, dass wir dort sind, bevor die Nacht einebricht", fuhr Folcra fort.  
  
Morwen beugte sich zu Suriel hinüber. „Das gefällt mir gar nicht."  
  
„Was? Die Orks? Mir auch nicht."  
  
„Nein, ich meine das mit dem alten Wald, ich mag es nicht, wenn wir in seiner Nähe lagern."Morwen warf Suriel einen wissenden Blick zu.  
  
Suriel blickte sie verständnislos an. Was hatte es denn nun mit diesem alten Wald auf sich? Es war alles zu verwirrend und neu.  
  
„Sag bloß, du kennst den alten Wald nicht?"zischelte Morwen leise, während sie neben Suriel her ritt. Suriel schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist tatsächlich noch nicht weit herum gekommen, wenn du DAS nicht weißt: Um den alten Wald ranken tausende von Legenden. Im Fangorn, so heißt es, gehen seltsame Geister umher und diejenigen, die ihn jemals betraten, sollen nie mehr zurückgekommen sein."  
  
Suriel wurde unwohl bei dem Gedanken im Schatten eines solchen Waldes zu rasten.  
  
„Und wenn man Nachts dort ist... am Waldrand", fuhr Morwen leise fort, „man hört Stimmen..."  
  
Plötzlich verstummte Morwen. Ihr Blick war auf einen Reiter gerichtet, der direkt auf sie zukam. Folcra senkte den Blick und auch Morwen tat es ihr nach. Suriel betrachtete den jungen Mann, der auf sie zuritt. Er hatte ein wunderschönes und edles Reitpferd mit glänzend braunem Fell. Seine fast silberne Rüstung glänzte in der Sonne. Unter seinem Helm quoll langes weiches Haar hervor. Es war schwarz wie die Nacht. Seine Gesichtszüge waren fein und ebenmäßig.  
  
„Wer ist das?"flüsterte Suriel andächtig.  
  
„Theodred, der Sohn des Königs", antwortete Morwen fast unhörbar.  
  
Suriel starrte den Mann an, der direkt auf sie zugeritten kam. Als er neben ihr angelangt war, wendete er sein Pferd und ritt neben ihr her. Suriel wagte nicht ihn anzublicken. Ihr Herz schlug heftig in ihrer Brust. Es war nicht allein die Tatsache, dass er der Sohn des Königs war. Er war ein äußerst attraktiver Mann und Suriel spürte seine unglaubliche Anziehungskraft.  
  
„Seid Ihr wohlauf, Knabe?"Theodreds Stimme war warm und wohlklingend.  
  
„Äh... hm... ja mein Herr."Suriel senkte beschämt noch weiter den Blick. Sie schämte sich dafür, dass sie keinen Ton hervor brachte.  
  
„Sehr gut. Könnt Ihr kämpfen?"  
  
„Hm... ja."  
  
„Das ist gut in solchen Zeiten. Woher kommt ihr?"  
  
Suriel sah kurz zu Theodred hinüber, er lächelte, doch schnell drehte sie den Kopf wieder zur Seite und blickte wieder starr zu Boden. „Aus einem kleinen Dorf... es ist wirklich sehr klein und liegt Nahe der Grenze im Norden." Suriel hoffte, dass der Königssohn nicht bemerkte, wie sie errötete, nicht bemerkte, dass sie ihn anlog.  
  
„Ich verstehe. Und wohin führt Euch Euer Weg?"  
  
„Hierher... dachte ich." Zweifel schwang in Suriels Stimme mit und sie wünschte sich weit weg. Warum konnte sie nicht vernünftig mit ihm reden?  
  
Theodred lachte auf. „Gut wir können jeden Mann gebrauchen."  
  
„Danke, Herr."  
  
Theodred lachte erneut auf. „Warum seht Ihr mich nicht an?"  
  
Ja, das war tatsächlich eine gute Frage. Doch Suriel hatte Angst zu erröten. Dieser Mann hatte eine unglaubliche Ausstrahlung und Suriel hatte Angst sich dieser Ausstrahlung zu ergeben. Zögerlich hob sie ihr Gesicht an und blickte Theodred an. Seine Augen strahlten sie an. Theodred betrachtete ihr Gesicht, musterte sie von oben bis unten. Suriel erschauerte. Was sah er sie so an?  
  
„Ihr seid tatsächlich noch sehr jung... aber ich werde Euch trotzdem aufnehmen. Folcred ist ein guter Lehrmeister. Wenn ihr wieder ganz auf den Beinen seid, dann leistet ihr mir Gesellschaft. Ich denke ich kann Euch noch einiges beibringen."Theodreds Tonfall war arrogant und Suriel konnte spüren, dass er sich ihr weit überlegen fühlte. Doch es ärgerte sie nicht. Unter anderen Umständen vielleicht, aber jetzt fühlte sie sich noch immer zu schwach, um sich wirklich aufzuregen und irgendetwas war an seiner Art, das es ihr verbot ihn unsympathisch zu finden. Suriel konnte nicht sagen was es war, aber irgendetwas an ihm hatte sie von der ersten Sekunde an in ihren Bann gezogen.  
  
Theodred gab ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen seinem Pferd die Sporen und preschte davon, zurück an die Spitze des Zuges. Suriel starrte ihm gedankenverloren nach.  
  
Im nächsten Kapitel wird es wieder etwas brutaler... gut wenn man ein Schwert dabei hat! 


	6. Orks

Hi Nachtschatten, danke für dein Review, dieses Mal hast du besser geraten, aber mehr verrate ich nicht, dauert auch noch ein paar Kapitel, bis ich auflöse, was richtig geraten war ;-)  
  
Hallo Krümel, also: Niniel ist der Name den Turin seiner Schwester gibt, als er sie völlig verstört im Wald findet (nach ihrer Begegnung mit dem großen fiesen Drachen) und noch nicht weiß, dass es seine Schwester ist. Niniel = Tränenmaid! Vgl. dazu auch: Unfinished Tales (von Christopher Tolkien heraus gegeben) Danke für dein Review übrigens noch, freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte sonst gut gefiel (  
  
So und hier das nächste Kapitel: Es wird Blut fließen.  
  
6. Orks  
  
Sie ritten noch den ganzen Tag. Und Suriels Schulter begann wieder zu schmerzen. Sie spürte, wie sich die Erschöpfung in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Ihr war noch immer nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken im Schatten eines Geisterwaldes zu schlafen, aber in diesem Moment hätte sie sogar in der Geisterwelt selbst übernachtet, wenn sie nur ein wenig Schlaf bekam. Sie war so unendlich müde.  
  
Hufgetrappel schreckte Suriel hoch. Schon von weitem konnte man das Gejauchze der anderen Reiter hören. Sie kamen direkt auf sie zu und schwenkten übermütig ihre Waffen.  
  
„Das sind Eomer und seine Mannen", sagte Morwen und deutete in Richtung der Reiter.  
  
Suriel lächelte schwach. Sie war zu erschöpft, um sich zu freuen. Ihr einziger Hoffnungsschein war die Tatsache, dass sie endlich am Treffpunkt angelangt waren. Endlich konnte sie schlafen und ihren geschundenen Körper ausruhen.  
  
Die Reiter hielten und stiegen ab. In den vorderen Reihen begrüßten sich die zwei Reitergruppen auf eine laute und raue Art. Aber Suriel bemerkte es kaum. Langsam ließ sie sich aus dem Sattel gleiten. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Knie wegbrachen, als sie den Boden berührte. Morwen umfasste sie und hielt sie fest.  
  
„Gehts?"  
  
Suriel lächelte schwach. „Ich bin müde, das ist alles."  
  
Morwen half ihr sich an einer geschützten Stelle nieder zusetzen und reichte ihr eine Decke. „Dann ruh dich aus. Morgen werden wir weiter reiten. Nur noch ein Tag, dann wirst du dich ausruhen können. Noch ein Tag und wir sind endlich in Edoras."  
  
„Edoras?"flüsterte Suriel im Halbschlaf und lächelte glücklich. Gleich darauf war sie eingeschlafen. Sie schlief lange und traumlos und erst als die anderen bereit waren los zu reiten, weckte Morwen sie sanft aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf. Von den Wiedersehensfeiern der Nacht hatte sie nichts bemerkt.  
  
„Suriel, steh auf... wir müssen los."Morwens Stimme war sanft und warm.  
  
„Schon?"antwortete Suriel im Halbschlaf. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte vom langen Ritt des Vortages und ihre noch immer nicht ganz verheilte Schulter, drückte sie nieder. Suriel mochte nicht aufstehen.  
  
„Komm schon, steh auf, die anderen sind schon bereit zum losreiten."  
  
Suriel blinzelte schwach. Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz aufgegangen. Der Himmel war in ein leuchtendes Rot getaucht, das manch einer als schlechtes Vorzeichen gedeutet hätte. Suriel hielt nichts von diesen albernen Märchen und Prophezeiungen. Um sie herum waren die Reiter tatsächlich bereits aufgesessen und Folcra war gerade dabei Suriels Gepäck auf dem Rücken von Elwing zu verstauen.  
  
„Worauf wartest du, Turin?"rief Folcra, so dass alle umstehenden es hören konnten.  
  
Schwankenden Schrittes stand Suriel, oder in diesem Moment wohl besser Turin auf, auf wackeligen Beinen ließ sie sich von Morwen die Rüstung anschnallen und sich mit ihrem Schwert gürten. Ihre Schulter schmerzte und die Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung steckte ihr in allen Gliedern. Sie wollte ruhen, endlich Ruhe finden, aber bald waren sie in Edoras. Dort würde ein warmer Lagerplatz warten, Suriel seufzte bei dem Gedanken.  
  
„Geht es dir nicht gut?"Morwens Stimme war besorgt.  
  
„Nein, nein, es ist alles in Ordnung... ich... ich bin nur etwas müde."  
  
„Das sind wir alle. Aber nur noch ein Tag..."Morwen legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Suriel lächelte sie an. „Danke."  
  
„Danke wofür?", Morwen blickte sie verständnislos an.  
  
„Dafür, dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast, als ich verwundet war und dafür, dass du dich noch immer so nett um mich kümmerst... Danke... weil... weil du gerade da bist."  
  
Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete auf Morwens Gesicht aus. „Sie ist hübsch", dachte Suriel, „trotz dieser scheußlichen Narbe ist sie einfach hübsch."  
  
Langsamen Schrittes ging Suriel auf ihr Pferd zu und schwang sich mühsam hinauf. Dann ritten sie los.  
  
Morwen ritt direkt neben Suriel. Sie waren fast an der Spitze des Zuges. Ihnen vorweg ritten nur Theodred und Eomer mit ihren treuesten Gefährten. Suriel versuchte einen Blick auf Eomer zu erhaschen, ZU gerne hätte sie den Neffen des Königs aus der Nähe betrachtet. Ob er genauso anziehend war wie des Königs Sohn. Suriel grinste.  
  
„Was ist?"Morwen hatte sie scheinbar genau beobachtet.  
  
„Nichts."Suriel lief auffällig rot an. Sie versuchte ihr Gesicht vor Morwen zu verbergen, doch die hatte es bereits genau gesehen.  
  
„Ha, wusste ich es doch", rief sie triumphierend aus, um gleich danach ganz leise zu flüstern: „Er gefällt die nicht wahr... Theodred meine ich?"  
  
„Nein wie kommst du darauf", Suriel spürte, dass man ihre Lüge aus ihrer Stimme heraus hören konnte und sie errötete noch mehr. Ihre Wangen glühten, als hätte sie zu nahe am Feuer gesessen.  
  
Morwen fing laut an zu lachen, ihr Lachen war glockenhell. „Ich wusste es doch", jauchzte sie.  
  
„Sei still, Mordred", fauchte Folcra und deutete in Richtung Osten.  
  
Suriel versuchte angespannt zu erblicken, auf was Folcra gezeigt hatte, doch sie konnte nichts erkenne. Alles war in einen grauen Neben getunkt.  
  
„Was ist da?"fragte sie Folcra verständnislos.  
  
„Siehst du es etwa nicht?"  
  
„Ich sehe nur Nebel, mehr nicht."  
  
„Das ist kein Nebel. Wo sollte denn so plötzlich Nebel herkommen? Das ist Rauch... ich werde zu Theodred reiten. Es gefällt mir nicht." Folcra gab ihrem Pferd die Sporen und preschte an den anderen Reitern vorbei nach vorne. Mit von Entsetzen geweiteten Augen starrte sie Folcra nach. Rauch? Rauch erinnerte sie an etwas... etwas grauenvolles an das sie besser nicht erinnert werden wollte. Was hatte das zu bedeuten. Konnte es sein, dass...? Suriel wagte nicht einmal den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Und sie war nicht die einzige, die dieses bedrückende Gefühl verspürte. Eine seltsame Stille hatte sich über die Schar der Reiter gelegt. Keiner sprach, keiner lachte. Die einzigen Geräusche die zu hören waren, war das rhythmische Geräusch der Pferdehufe auf dem Boden und das Klirren der Rüstungen und Schwerter. Sonst nichts. Lange nichts.  
  
„ORKS!!!!"Ein entsetzter Schrei durchbrach die Stille.  
  
Erschrocken richtete Suriel sich auf. Und dann hörte sie es: Es war ein fürchterliches Gebrüll, das Suriel die Angst in die Knochen trieb. Wie gelähmt klammerte sich Suriel am Zaumzeug ihres Pferdes fest. Elwing trampelte nervös.  
  
„TURIN, zieh dein Schwert und dann bleib in meiner Nähe", rief Morwen ihr zu. Sie hatte bereits ihren langen Speer gegriffen, „wir reiten im Galopp auf sie zu und trampeln sie nieder!"  
  
Kaum hatte Morwen ihre Worte ausgesprochen, setzten sich die Reiter in Bewegung, immer schneller wurde ihr Tempo. Suriel klammerte sich an ihrem Pferd fest, sie zog ihr Schwert, wie Morwen es ihr gesagt hatte und sie ritt, immer schneller und schneller.  
  
„HUAHHHHH!"gellte der Schrei der Reiter, „FÜR ROHAN!"  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall brachen die Reiter in die Reihen der Orks ein.  
  
Suriel wusste nicht wie sie ihr Schwert benutzen sollte, sie hatte geübt, aber das war etwas anderes. Sie fühlte sich noch immer geschwächt und sie hatte Angst. Es war die gleiche Angst, die sie in der Nacht auf dem Pfad ergriffen hatte, als sie erkannte was da auf sie zukam. Orks, Orks...  
  
Sie waren überall. Und es waren viele. Ihre Schreie gellten laut über das Feld. Und dann stand er vor ihr, er war groß und kräftig und er starrte sie an. Er brüllte und bleckte dabei seinen gelb-schwarzen Zähne. Suriel schrie auf, als er seine Axt erhob.  
  
Und dann schlug sie zu. Der Ork fiel mit gespaltenem Schädel zu Boden. Entgeistert starrte Suriel auf den Ork und dann auf das Schwert in ihrer Hand. Hatte sie das getan? Hatte sie gerade einen Ork erschlagen?  
  
„Guter Schlag, Turin."Folcra war direkt neben ihr. Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung sauste ihr Schwert durch die Luft und streckte sie einen weiteren Ork nieder. „Sei vorsichtig!"Dann preschte sie davon.  
  
Suriel blickte sich um. Ringsum war wildes Kampfgetümmel und Morwen war nirgends zu sehen. Wieder kam ein Ork auf sie zugesprungen, Suriel holte aus und schlug ihm den Kopf ab. Es war ganz leicht. Ihr Schwert sauste durch die Luft und traf erneut einen und wieder. Suriel spürte es nicht einmal. Sie war wie in Trance. Ihre Hand gehörte ihr nicht länger, sie machte was sie wollte. Elwing preschte im rasenden Galopp los und in ihrem wilden Ritt erschlug Suriel den nächsten Ork. Wie ein Orkan toste sie durch die schwarze Masse. Es wurden nicht weniger, es wurden einfach nicht weniger. Sie drängten auf sie ein, sie schlugen sie und zu den triumphalen Rufen der Rohirrim mischten sich die Schmerzensschreie der Verwundeten.  
  
Entsetzen ergriff Suriel bei diesem Anblick. Sie hatte es nicht gesehen. Sie war durch die Menge geritten, hatte auf alles eingeprügelt, was nach Ork aussah, aber die Reiter hatte sie nicht gesehen. Aber jetzt sah sie sie. Blutüberströmt lagen sie am Boden, zum Teil mit abgerissenen Gliedern. Vor ihr riss gerade ein Ork triumphierend den Kopf eines gerade erschlagenen Reiters in die Höhe. Suriel erschlug ihn. Der Kopf des toten Rohirrim kullerte über den Boden und geriet unter die Hufe Elwings. Suriel hätte sich fast übergeben und nur das Heranstürmen eines weiteren Orkes sorgte dafür, dass sie halbwegs die Fassung behielt.  
  
Der Kampf tobte und Suriels Erschöpfung wurde immer größer. Ihre noch immer nicht ganz verheilte Schulter brannte wie Hölle und die Müdigkeit ließ ihren Körper schwer werden. Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer langsamer und nur noch mühevoll gelang es ihr den Schwerthieben, der noch immer zahlreich heran strömenden Orks auszuweichen.  
  
„HUÄHHH!"Mit einem Aufschrei riss sie der Ork vom Pferd. Suriel hatte ihn nicht gesehen und sie hatte keine Ahnung wo er hergekommen war. Sie schlug hart auf den Boden auf und ausgerechnet ihre verwundete Schulter berührte einen spitzen Stein auf. Suriel blieb der Atem weg und für einen Moment war sie nicht mehr in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Ein Moment der für den Ork ausgereicht hätte sie zu töten, wäre er nicht in der selben Sekunde in der Suriel vom Pferd stürzte, von einem Schwert durchbohrt worden.  
  
Theoderd streckte Suriel seine Hand entgegen. „Ist mit Euch alles in Ordnung, Turin?"In jedem anderen Moment hätte Suriel sich vermutlich gewundert, woher Theoderd ihren „Männernamen"kannte, aber in diesem drehte sich in ihrem Kopf alles. Sie brachte nur ein Keuchen hervor: „Danke." Theoderd ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie hoch. Ihre Schukter schmerzte unter dem Zug seines Armes noch mehr.  
  
Schemenhaft und finster tauchte der riesige Ork hinter Theodred. Suriel wollte „Vorsicht"brüllen, aber sie brachte keinen Ton hervor. Theodreds Gesicht war mit schwarzem Orkblut verschmiert, aber er lächelte, als wollte er den jungen Krieger vor ihm aufmuntern. Der Ork hob seine zweischneidige Axt, sie war mit dunkelrotem Blut besudelt und dunkelrotes Blut lief auch von seinen Lippen, als hätte er vom Blut der Gefallenen getrunken. Wieder wollte Suriel „Vorsicht" schreien, doch sie konnte nur krächzen und Theodred begriff nicht, was sie ihm sagen wollte.  
  
Mit einer heftigen Handbewegung riss sie ihr Schwert hoch und stach unter Theodreds Arm hindurch dem Ork in seinen unförmigen Leib. Er schrie auf, heiser erstickte sein kehliger Laut und er kippte rückwärts in den Schlamm.  
  
Theodred starrte auf den gefallenen Ork und dann zurück auf den Knaben vor ihm. Suriel glitt das Schwert aus der Hand. Sie war nun endgültig zu erschöpft um weiter zu kämpfen. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. Dieser Schwertstreich war ihr letzter Kraftakt gewesen. Benommen sackte sie zusammen...  
  
... und Theodred fing sie auf.  
  
Mit dem nächsten Kapitel beginnt der Teil für ROMANTIKER.... 


	7. In Edoras Hallen

7. In Edoras Hallen  
  
Als Suriel erwachte blickte sie in die sanften Augen Theodreds. Es war Nacht geworden und nur noch vereinzelt war Kampflärm zu hören. Um sie herum stöhnten die Verwundeten. Suriel wollte aufstehen, aber Theodred drückte sie sanft wieder hinab. Ihre Schulter schmerzte und Suriel erinnerte sich an ihren schmerzhaften Sturz vom Pferd. Doch wo waren die anderen? Folcra, Morwen?  
  
„Wo sind Folcred und Mordred?"flüsterte sie Theodred leise ins Ohr.  
  
Theodred lächelte. „Ich schickte sie fort, Herrin."  
  
Suriel richtete sich ruckartig auf. Doch gleich darauf ließ sie sich wieder zurück auf das weiche Lager gleiten. Ein stechender Schmerz schoss von ihrer Schulter aus durch ihren Körper.  
  
„Woher...?"flüsterte sie entsetzt und Tränen traten Suriel in die Augen. Jetzt war alles verloren. Theoderd war nett und höflich, doch er war ein Mann, er würde es nicht verstehen. Sie war verloren, verloren, verloren... der Gedanke hämmerte schmerzhaft in ihrem Kopf.  
  
„Verzeiht mir, Herrin. Ich wollte Eure alte Wunde versorgen und dabei... verzeiht, es war nicht schicklich, dass ich... nun wie soll ich sagen... Euch mit halb entblöstem Oberkörper sah..."  
  
Suriel sah an sich herab. Sie trug nur noch ihr leinenes Hemd und darunter konnte sie einen frischen Verband hervor schimmern sehen. Suriel nickte bloß.  
  
„Herrin... was tut Ihr hier?"  
  
Suriel antworte nicht.  
  
„Euer Geheimnis, ich verstehe."Suriel konnte sehen, dass er ein wenig gekränkt war.  
  
„Eine Frau sollte nicht hier sein... auch wenn ihr so tapfer gekämpft habt wie ein Mann."  
  
Suriel richtet sich leicht auf. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie Theodred an. „Schickt mich nicht von hier fort, Herr. Bitte..." Suriel ergriff Theodreds Hand und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
  
„Noch ist Eure Identität unentdeckt, Herrin. Doch was wollt Ihr hier? Den Tod suchen?"  
  
Suriel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein... dem Tod bin ich entflohen... hierher... zurückkehren hieße für mich dem Tod in die Arme laufen."  
  
„Wenn das so ist", Theodred nickte gedankenverloren, „Ihr hab mir das Leben gerettet. Da kann ich Euch diesen Wunsch schlecht ausschlagen."  
  
Suriel liefen die Tränen die Wangen herab. „Und Ihr habt mein leben gerettet, Herr. Schon zum zweiten Male an diesem Tag."  
  
„Allerdings habe ich drei Bedingungen."  
  
Suriel sah Theodred aus ihren großen traurigen Augen an. Dann nickte sie zaghaft. Was konnte er von ihr verlangen? Sie würde fast alles tun, um nicht zurück zu müssen, fast alles... nur... nur berühren durfte er sie nicht. Nie wieder sollte ein Mann sie anfassen.  
  
Theodred lächelte. „Gut."Ein Funkeln ging durch seine Augen, dass ihn für einen Moment kindlich und schelmenhaft aussehen ließ. „Als erstes verratet Ihr mir euren richtigen Namen, Turin."  
  
„Man nennt mich Suriel."  
  
„Ein Elbenname?" Theodred zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „er klingt recht hübsch. Nun als zweites: Ihr werdet an meiner Seite reiten."  
  
„Aber warum dies, Herr?"  
  
Theodred lachte. „Ich werde eine Frau wie Euch doch nicht unbeaufsichtigt in einer Horde wilder Männer reiten lassen... im Ernst, ich werde Euch helfen Eure Tarnung zu wahren."  
  
Suriel lächelte dankbar. Sie konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen. War ihr Leidensweg nun endlich vorbei? Der Sohn des Königs als ihr Beschützer, davon hatte sie nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt.  
  
„Und meine dritte Bedingung ist, dass Ihr mich auf das Willkommensfest in Edoras begleitet – als Frau."  
  
Suriel sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Sie verstand es nicht. Hatte Theodred sie tatsächlich dazu eingeladen ihn zu einer Feier am Hof zu begleiten? Suriel konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen. Wenn das ihr Vater erfuhr, er wäre so glücklich... Suriels Blick verdüsterte sich. Ihr Vater... Sie konnte ihre Gedanken nicht von ihm abwwenden. Die Liebe zu ihm war noch immer da, trotz der Enttäuschung, trotz des Schmerzes, trotz... trotz... Gareth. Suriel sah wieder sein fieses Grinsen vor sich und fast glaubte sie seinen heisernen, keuchenden Atem hinter sich spüren zu können... jemand berührte sie und Suriel zuckte zusammen und schluchzte kurz auf. Sie wusste nicht mehr wo sie war. In ihrem Kopf rasten die Bilder. Sie hätte sich nicht auf diese Gedanken einlassen sollen.  
  
„Suriel, Niniel, Suriel, Niniel...!  
  
Gareths Stimme dröhnte in ihrem Kopf. Wurde immer lauter.  
  
Suriel zuckte zusammen, als erneut eine Hand sie berührte.  
  
„Herrin, was ist mit Euch?"  
  
Suriel blickte sich verstört um und entdeckte Theodred, der besorgt auf sie herab sah. Seine Hand lag noch immer auf ihrer Schulter. Mit einer heftigen Handbewegung schob Suriel sie fort.  
  
„Ich... Ich war in Gedanken... nichts weiter... ich... was hattet Ihr mich gefragt?"  
  
„Ob ihr mich begleitet, auf das Willkommenfest?"  
  
Suriel nickte. Sie hatte noch immer keinen klaren Kopf. Warum waren diese Gedanken so plötzlich über sie gekommen, warum konnten sie sie nicht zufrieden lassen, diese Bilder? Suriel verstand es nicht, tat sie doch alles, um es zu vergessen.  
  
Theodred lächelte, aber seine Augen blickten traurig. „Euch muss wahrhaft schlimmes zugestoßen sein", er schüttelte den Kopf, „ruht Euch aus, wir werden bald weiter reiten... sobald die Toten und Verwundeten ... aber ich will Euch damit nicht auch noch belasten. Versucht ein wenig zu schlafen."  
  
Theodred stand auf und ging.  
  
Suriel versuchte tatsächlich noch etwas Schlaf zu finden, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Zu viele Gedanken schossen durch ihren Kopf: Gareth, Theodred, Gareth... Freude wechselte zu Leid und wieder zurück.  
  
Es war noch dunkel als sie weiter ritten. Sie kamen nur langsam voran, denn eine große Zahl der Reiter war verwundet und sie konnten nur hoffen, dass sie nicht erneut angegriffen wurden. Bisher waren nur kleine Gruppen marodierender Orks unterwegs. Aber sie wurden immer zahlreicher und bald würde ein Heer aufgestellt werden. Auch wenn Suriel nichts davon wusste, Sarumans Verrat nicht kannte, spürte sie doch den dunklen drohenden Schatten, der sich langsam auf Rohan zu bewegte. Sie spürte, dass sie am Ende der alten Zeit lebte. Viele würden sterben... doch sie wusste nicht wie viele und wusste nicht wie bald der Schmerz sie zerreißen würde, wie bald...  
  
Es war nach Mittag, als sie endlich Edoras erreichten. Schon von weitem sah man die goldene Halle Meduseld erstrahlen. Es schien Suriel als sei sie vom Licht der Sonne bekränzt.  
  
Suriel ritt, wieder als Mann getarnt, neben Theodred durch das Tor, die Menschen in den Straßen jubelten und riefen seinen und Eomers Namen, doch verstummten sie, als sie die zahlreichen Verwundeten erblickten. Theodred blickte sich um.  
  
„Sucht ihr etwas Herr?"  
  
„Meinen Vater, Turin. Er kam immer, um mich zu begrüßen, doch in letzter Zeit zieht er sich immer mehr zurück, lässt kaum noch einen zu sich, außer seinem Berater."Theodred spie die letzten Worte voll Verachtung aus. „Da ist er ja schon!"Seine Tonfall war grimmig.  
  
Suriel beobachtete den Mann, der auf sie zukam. Er ging gebeugt und sein Rücken war krumm. Doch er hatte einen stolzen Gang. Er war in schwarze Fälle gekleidet und sein langes schwarzes und fettiges Haar fiel ihm über die Schultern.  
  
„Seid willkommen, Herr!"Seine Stimme war unfreundlich und kalt. Suriel betrachtete ihn aus der Nähe. Sein Gesicht war bleich und verhärmt. Er sah aus, als hätte er nie in seinem Leben gelacht. Die Lippen hatten eine leicht blaue Farbe, so als wäre er ständig von Kälte umgeben. Doch das erschreckenste waren seine Augen. Sie waren fast farblos und seltsam leer, so als wäre dahinter keine Seele verborgen, sondern irgendetwas anderes. Suriel hatte nicht das Bedürfnis diesen Mann näher kennen zu lernen, vor allem, weil etwas an ihm sie an jenen Mann erinnerte, der... es war die gleiche abstoßende Kälte.  
  
„Wo ist mein Vater, Grima?" Theodred war unfreundlich und Suriel war erleichtert, dass er den Mann scheinbar genauso wenig mochte wie sie.  
  
„Aber warum so wüst, holder Herr? Eurem Vater geht es schlecht... er ist krank."  
  
„Halt den Mund, Grima!"Dieses Mal war es Eomer der so sprach. Sein Pferd tänzelte und Suriel sah, dass er sich kaum noch beherrschen konnte.  
  
„EOMER... THEODRED!"Sie kam den Weg hinunter gerannt. Ihr leichtes weißes Kleid wehte im Wind, das lange blonde Haar flatterte vor Aufregung und auf ihrem Gesicht lag das liebreizenste Lächeln, dass Suriel je gesehen hatte. Sie sah aus, wie Suriel sich die Elben vorstellt: zierlich und schön... unendlich schön.  
  
Eomer und Theodred lachten auf und winkten. Suriels Blick fiel auf Grima, sie folgte ihm mit den Augen, bemerkte jede kleinste Regung seines Körpers. Sie zuckte zusammen, wie Grima jene Herrin ansah... sie kannte diesen Blick und er trieb ihr die Angst in die Glieder. Mit dem gleichen Blick hatte Gareth sie angesehen, bevor... Suriel schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken daran. Nein, sie durfte diesen Gedanken jetzt nicht nachhängen.  
  
Theodred hatte sich verabschiedet und Suriel war mit Morwen und Folcra in die Unterkünfte geritten. Suriel hatte es nicht bemerkt, aber es waren viele Frauen. Sie hatten eine ganze Unterkunft für sich, es waren bestimmt 30 Kriegrinnen, die sich dort versammelten. Sie hatten nicht lange Zeit, sie konnten nur ihr Gepäck ablegen, dann mussten sie in eine der Hallen gehen. Sie wollten feiern. Aber fröhlich war eigentlich keiner. Sie konnten nicht einmal in der großen goldenen Halle das Königs feiern, angeblich hatte es der König verboten, weil seine Gesundheit so angegriffen war. Doch Theoderd hatte nur verächtlich ausgespuckt. „Grima", sagte er voller Abscheu.  
  
Die Halle war schon voll, als sie ankamen. Sie hatten ihre Rüstungen abgelegt und trugen nur ein weites Hemd. Diejenigen der Frauen, die nicht so eine knabenhaft Figur hatten, wie Suriel hatten sich ihre Brüste mit Binden eng umwickelt, so dass sie sich nicht unter dem Hemd abzeichneten.  
  
Das Fest hatte gerade erst begonnen und schon roch es überall nach dem säuerlichen Gebräu, das die Männer tranken. Suriel mochte kein Bier, aber Folcra hatte ihr schon erklärt, dass es dazu gehörte. Es waren viele Frauen anwesend: Dienstmägde, Ehefrauen, junge Mädchen, die ihren Bräutigam suchten und... Huren! Suriel sah es an ihrer Kleidung. Sie war noch nie welchen begegnet, aber diese trugen viel zu enge Kleider, hatten sich mit Pflanzenfarbe Wangen und Lippen gefärbt und bei jedem ihrer Schritte bebte ihre Hüfte. Schlug einer der Männer ihnen mit der Hand aufs Hinterteil quietschten sie vor Vergnügen und lachten. Suriel wandte sich angeekelt ab. Wie konnte man nur? Sie begriff es nicht.  
  
„Seid ihr Turin?"  
  
Suriel drehte sich schwungvoll herum und blickte in zwei sternenklare blaue Augen. Eowyn lächelte.  
  
„Äh, ja... ja das bin ich."  
  
„Theodred schickt mich. Kommt!"Sie ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn davon.  
  
Hinter sich hörte sie das Gebrüll der bereits angetrunkenen Männer. „Nimm sie dir, Kleiner!"schrie einer und die anderen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
Eowyn zog sie aus einer Tür hinaus. „Beachtet sie gar nicht, Suriel." Suriel blickte Eowyn erstaunt an. „Woher...?"  
  
Eowyn lächelte. „Ich sagte doch bereits, dass mich Theodred schickte. Er sagte ihr hättet noch ein Versprechen zu erfüllen und dabei werde ich euch nun helfen."  
  
Jetzt lächelte auch Suriel. „Danke Herrin."  
  
„Ich beneide euch. Wie gerne würde ich wie ihr reiten und kämpfen, aber stattdessen muss ich hier über meinen alten Onkel wachen und die Blicke seines... Beraters... ertragen."Eowyn schritt voran, während sie sprach. Sie führte Suriel, die auf dem ganzen Weg kaum ein Wort sprach in ihre eigenen Gemächer. Suriel spürte etwas ganz deutlich: es war eine Seelenverwandtschaft. In Eowyn brannte das gleiche Feuer, dass auch sie immer vorangetrieben hatte.  
  
„Ich danke euch Herrin von Rohan", sagte sie zum Abschied, als sie längst wieder an der Tür zur Halle angelangt waren, „wenn ich jemals etwas für Euch tun kann..."  
  
Eowyn lächelte und nickte. Dann wandte sie sich zum gehen.  
  
„Der Wind dir weht durch die Haare, reitest du die Wiesen entlang und die Blätter singen dir ein Lied, reitest du im Schatten des Waldes", flüsterte Suriel.  
  
Eowyn drehte sich noch einmal um und lächelte traurig. „Ich weiß ..." Dann ging sie.  
  
Suriel betrat die Halle, durch die gleiche Tür, durch die sie sie verlassen hatte. Nur dieses Mal war sie wirklich Suriel und nicht Turin, der Krieger aus dem Heer Rohans.  
  
Theodred stand umgeben von einigen Kriegern in der Mitte der Halle. Er blickte sich um. Wo mochte sie sein. Würde sie ihr versprechen erfüllen. Theodred zweifelte. Was hatte er für ein Recht sie darum zu bitten, er kannte sie nicht, kannte ihr Schicksal nicht. Aber es war traurig. Das hatte er in ihren Augen gesehen, sie waren von einem Licht erfüllt, dass nur Tränen zaubern konnten. Und dann sah er sie und all sein Zweifel fiel von ihm ab.  
  
Suriel trug ein dunkelgrünes eng anliegendes Kleid aus einem edlen Stoff. Die Ärmel waren weit und reichten fast bis zum Boden herab. Um ihre Hüfte war ein schmaler goldener Gürtel geschlungen und ihr kurzes Haar wurde von einem Hauchdünnen Schleier bedeckt. Der Halsauschnitt des Kleides war genau wie die Kanten der Ärmel mit winzigen goldenen Blumen bestickt.  
  
Theodred lächelte, als er sie erblickte. Sie war schön, warum hatte er dies nicht vorher gesehen? Sie schritt langsam auf ihn zu, ihre Augen funkelten im Schein der Fackeln und dieses Mal nicht vor Tränen, sondern vor Glück. Theodred löste sich aus dem Kreis seiner Begleiter und kam auf sie zu. Suriel spürte, wie sich auch die Blicke der anderen auf sie richteten. Wer war diese Frau, die die Aufmerksamkeit des Königssohnes auf sich zog? Niemand kannte sie, niemand hatte sie zuvor gesehen. Morwen stieß Folcra an und zeigte auf Suriel und Folcra lächelte. Beide lachten und vergaßen für einen Moment, dass dieses Mädchen morgen wieder Krieger sein würde.  
  
Theodred stand nun direkt vor ihr. „Ich kann es gar nicht glauben", sagte er und lächelte, so dass Suriels Knie ganz weich wurden.  
  
„Was glaubt ihr nicht, Herr?"  
  
„Dass diese wunderschöne Frau, die nun vor mir steht, die gleiche ist, die gestern noch mit Orkblut besudelt vor mir stand."  
  
Suriel lachte. „Stand ist wohl nicht der richtige Ausdruck, Herr. Es ist wohl besser: lag!"  
  
Theodred lachte und seine Augen begannen dabei noch mehr zu funkeln. Das Feuer zeichnete einen hellen Schimmer in sein dunkles Haar. Suriel konnte den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. War dies Liebe? Dieses Gefühl, dass ihr Herz mal schneller schlagen ließ, mal zum Stillstand brachte? Suriel hatte begonnen sich vor Männern zu fürchten, seit dem Abend mit Gareth. Es war noch nicht lange her und ihre Scheu war groß, aber bei Theodred war es anders. Sein Lächeln, seine freundlichen Augen, jede seiner Gesten... nein ihn konnte sie nicht fürchten.  
  
„Kommt!"Theodred ergriff ihre Hand. Sie hatte sich davor gefürchtet. Sie wollte nicht berührt werden. Kurz zuckte sei zusammen und wollte ihre Hand fort ziehen, doch Theodred hielt sie mit sanftem Druck fest. Seine Hand war warm, ein wenig rau vom Reiten und Kämpfen aber zärtlich, nicht hart und kühl wie Gareths Hände gewesen waren. Suriel sog das Gefühl seiner Berührung in sich ein. Es war nicht unangenehm, ganz im Gegenteil seine Nähe tat ihr gut und sie lächelte. Langsam entspannte sie sich und folgte ihm.  
  
Sie spürte die Blicke der anderen, sie ließen sie nicht aus den Augen und ihrem Getuschel entnahm sie, dass sie vor Neugier fast platzten. Theodred führte sie in eine ruhige Ecke, wo auch Eowyn und Eomer saßen. Eowyn lächelte und dabei nahmen ihre Augen den gleichen Glanz an, wie die Theodreds.  
  
In der restlichen Hall wurde es lauter. Viel Alkohol floß und irgendwann holte jemand Instrumente und spielte Musik. Rohans Tänze waren wild, wie die raue Natur in der sie lebten. In flinken Bewegungen wirbelten die Tänze durch den Saal. Suriel beobachtete sie und lachte. Sie hatte immer nur in sehr kleinem Kreis bei einer Feier im Haus ihres Vaters getanzt. Dies war etwas anderes. Theodred reichte ihr einen Becher und sie trank, anschließend trank Theodred aus dem gleichen Becher. Ihre Hand ließ er dabei nicht los. Suriel lief rot. Man teilte sich einen Becher nicht mit irgendeinem Menschen, es bedeutete innige Freundschaft, oder... Nein soweit wagte Suriel nicht zu denken, wagte nicht zu hoffen, dass er, der Sohn des Königs, ähnliche Gefühle empfinden konnte, wie sie es tat. Sie durfte darauf nicht hoffen... und doch tat sie es.  
  
Irgendwann zog er sie auf die Tanzfläche und sie sausten Wild durch die Halle. Aber Theodred blieb stets in ihrer Nähe und achtete darauf, dass keiner der Reiter ihr zu Nahe kam. Und Suriel fühlte sich sicher solange er bei ihr war. Suriel lachte und sprang. Theodred wirbelte sie herum. Sie war glücklich und ihr Herz war frei, frei von Qual, von Leid, frei von der Erinnerung. Ihre helle Haut glühte rot im Feuerschein und in ihren Augen spiegelten sich die tanzenden Paare und ihr Lachen vereinigte sich mit dem Theodreds, bis sie schließlich voll Erschöpfung auf eine Bank sackte. Theodred wollte sie wieder hoch ziehen, doch Suriel schüttelte den kopf. Sie war tatsächlich erschöpft und von der Bewegung hatte ihre Schulter wieder angefangen zu brennen. Suriel bat Theodred nun gehen zu dürfen.  
  
„So schnell wollt ihr mich verlassen?"  
  
„Ich verlasse euch nicht, ich gehe bloß schlafen."  
  
„Dann lasst mich Euch wenigstens ein Stück begleiten. Die Männer haben viel getrunken..."  
  
Suriel nickte dankbar. „Wohin soll ich damit?" Sie deutete auf Eowyns Kleid.  
  
„Noch ist niemand in den Unterkünften. Kleidet Euch um sobald ihr dort seit, LadyEowyn wird morgen einen Diener schicken."  
  
Suriel nickte. Dann drehte sie sich um und erblickte sogleich was sie suchte. Eowyn stand unweit von ihr entfernt neben ihrem Bruder. Suriel ging zu ihr.  
  
„Ich danke Euch Herrin."  
  
„Dankt mir nicht, Suriel... Euer Glück zu sehen reicht mir... Theodred glücklich zu sehen reicht mir."  
  
Suriel senkte beschämt den Kopf.  
  
Eowyn beugte sich leicht vor und flüsterte. „Er mag Euch."Suriel lief rot an und beeilte sich fort zu kommen, bevor die Herrin von Rohen ihre Vermutungen noch laut äußerte.  
  
Die Nacht war angenehm kühl. Ein leichter Wolkenschleier bedeckte den Himmel und kein Stern war zu sehen, nur ab und zu glänzte das Licht des Mondes zwischen den Wolkenfetzen hervor.  
  
Theodred und Suriel gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. Theodred hatte wieder Suriels Hand ergriffen. Vor den Unterkünften blieben sie stehen.  
  
„Kann ich Euch dort allein lassen? Ich habe kein gutes Gefül dabei... Eowyn würde Euch bestimmt bei sich beherbergen."  
  
„Was sollen die Reiter denken, wenn ich plötzlich einfach fort bin?"  
  
„Ihr seid eine Frau und der Gedanke Euch hier zurück zu lassen, gefällt mir nicht."Echte Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
  
„Ich komme schon zurecht."  
  
„Suriel... ich bitte Euch."  
  
Suriel dachte nach. Er würde sie hier nicht zurück lassen, aber mit ihm gehen wollte sie auch nicht. Sie gehörte hier her. Sie hatte doch endlich gefunden was sie suchte: Freunde, Freiheit... sie wollte das nicht aufgeben, nicht für einen Traum. Sie und der Sohn des Königs, das konnte nicht sein... es war nicht möglich. Sie musste ihm sagen, dass es jemanden gab, der auf sie aufpasste, sonst würde er sie nie gehen lassen und sie vertraute ihm, dass es nicht verraten würde.  
  
„Ich bin nicht alleine, Herr."  
  
„Was wollt Ihr damit sagen, Suriel?"  
  
„Es gibt jemanden, der auf mich aufpasst."  
  
Theodreds Blick begann sich zu trüben und er sah sie enttäuscht an. „So gibt es schon einen Mann in Eurem Leben... Wie konnte ich nur glauben...!" Er wandte sich zum gehen.  
  
„Theodred!"Suriel hielt ihn am Arm fest. Sie wusste nicht, woher sie den Mut nahm, aber sie konnte ihn jetzt nicht gehen lassen. „Theodred, es gibt keinen anderen Mann... ich... versprecht, dass ihr es nicht verratet."  
  
Theodred sah sie fragend an. Er begriff nicht worauf sie hinaus wollte.  
  
„Ich... ich bin nicht die einzige Frau hier." Suriel kniff die Lippen zusammen. Jetzt war es aus, wie hatte sie so dumm sein können, das zu verraten... sie würden sie hassen.  
  
Theodred zog die Augenbrauen hoch und Suriels Furch wuchs. „Nicht die Einzige...?" Suriel blickte zu Boden. Warum hatte sie das getan. Er würde sie alle, sie wusste nicht was er tun würde, aber es würde schrecklich sein. Sie war eine Verräterin. Doch Theodred tat etwas ganz anderes: Er begann zu lachen. „Das sind ganz neue Einsichten...!"lachte er und erleichtert blickte Suriel auf.  
  
„Ihr werdet es doch nicht verraten?"Zweifel war in Suriels Stimme.  
  
„Nicht? Naja, da ich Euch kaum dazu bewegen kann mit mir zu kommen... so seit ihr wenigstens sicher."  
  
Suriel lächelte dankbar.  
  
Theodred kam näher.  
  
„Schade ist nur, dass Ihr morgen wieder ein Mann für mich sein müsst." Er kam noch näher und Suriel beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne, die unter dem Schleier hervor gerutscht war, beiseite. Es war eine sanfte Bewegung, trotzdem schloss sich Suriel Hals mit einem Schlag. Es war das gleiche Gefühl der Panik, dass sie ergriffen hatte, als Gareth ich Nahe kam. Theodred kam noch näher. Suriel konnte schon die Nähe seines Körpers spüren. Sie wollte fort, wollte ihn weg stoßen, aber wieder gehorchte ihr Körper ihr nicht. Sie stand einfach nur regungslos da und starrte ihn an. Merkte er es nicht? „GEH WEG!"schrie Suriel innerlich, doch kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen.  
  
Und dann küsste er sie. Sie schmeckte seinen Kuss nicht, aber sie schmeckte etwas anderes: Kälte, Bitterkeit... Ekel stieg in ihr auf. Wieder konnte sie den alten Mann riechen.  
  
Mit aller Kraft stieß sie ihn von sich. Noch einmal würde Gareth sie nicht anfassen. Keuchend wich sie zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken an die hölzerne Wand stieß. Wieder fühlte sie sich in die Ecke gedrängt. Sie begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Ängstlich blickte sie um sich.  
  
„Suriel!"Theodreds Stimme war ganz ruhig.  
  
Suriel guckte ihn mit immer noch panischem Blick an. Wieder streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus und Suriel zuckte heftig zusammen. Theodred ergriff ihre Hand.  
  
„Hab keine Angst... ich werde dir nichts tun."  
  
Suriel zitterte noch immer.  
  
Langsam kam Theodred näher.  
  
„Bitte nicht... fasst mich nicht an... bitte", flehte Suriel.  
  
„Hab keine Angst, Suriel. Ich werde dich nie wieder berühren, wenn du es nicht wünschst. Hab keine Angst vor mir. Ich werde dir nichts tun."  
  
Suriel sah ihn skeptisch an. Er stand jetzt wieder ganz nah vor ihr und streckte wieder die Hand aus. Suriel versuchte sich noch ein Stück fort zu bewegen, aber die Wand war im Weg.  
  
„Darf ich?"Theodred sah sie fragend an und zögerlich nickte Suriel. Erneut strich er ihr die Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, strich ihr dann über die Wange. Ganz leicht und sanft.  
  
„Siehst du?"  
  
Suriel schloss die Augen. Ganz langsam kam die Wärme in ihren Körper zurück und ihre Muskeln begannen sich zu entspannen. Nur mühsam konnte sie noch ihre Tränen zurück halten. Sie hatte sich lächerlich gemacht. Sie war so dumm. Und nun begannen ihre Tränen doch zu laufen.  
  
Theodred zog Suriel vorsichtig zu sich heran. Sie wehrte sich nicht mehr, obwohl sie sich noch immer fürchtete. Doch er tat nichts weiter, als sie im Arm zu halten, so als wäre er ihr großer Bruder; der sie schützen wollte. Er hielt sie einfach fest, bis ihre Tränen versiegten.  
  
„Wer hat dir nur so weh getan, schöne Suriel?"flüsterte Theodred, während er sie festhielt.  
  
Suriel sah zu ihm auf. Ihre Tränen waren an seiner Brust versiegt. „Das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig... denn... denn du bist ja jetzt da."In ihre letzten Worte hatte sich ein fragender Tonfall geschlichen, denn noch immer konnte sie das alles nicht glauben.  
  
„Ja ich bin da", lächelnd hauchte Theodred ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Wieder schmiegte sich Suriel an Theodred. Ihre Scheu hatte sie verloren. Lange standen sie so da, schweigend, einfach aneinander gelehnt, bis Suriel vor Kälte zu zittern begann.  
  
Theodred führte sie zum Eingang der Unterkunft und verabschiedete sich mit einem Lächeln, das Suriel die ganze Nacht nicht vergessen konnte. Zum Abschied drückte er ihre Hand. Dann ging er und Suriel wurde wieder zu Turin, doch zu einem Turin, der die nächsten Tage mit einem Lächeln und einem leicht vernebelten Blick durch die Welt lief. Und zu einem Turin, der ab und zu verschwand und wenn er wieder zurück kam sich noch seltsamer benahm. 


	8. Abschied

So hat etwas gedauert, aber hier ist das nächste Kapitel.  
  
Danke schon einmal an die lieben Reviews vom letzten Mal, könnte noch mehr gebrauchen ;-)  
  
Habe gerade beim lesen festgestellt, dass ich dazu neige perfekte Männer zu schaffen, hach warum kann das im wahren Leben nicht auch so sein, schmelz... na ja lest selbst und schlagt mich, wenn es zu kitschig ist (Ich brauch manchmal ein bisschen Romantik ;-))  
  
Leider werde ich in nächster zeit nicht so schnell mit dem Hochladen nachkommen, befinde mich im kompletten Prüfungsstress (ahhhhhhh), aber es geht weiter und die nächsten paar Kapitel sind schon fertig, oder zumindest in Arbeit (schreibe manchmal ein bisschen durcheinander – was soll man machen, wenn man eigentlich eine Schlachtszene schreiben müsste, aber eigentlich Lust auf was Schmalziges hat... ach ja... es geht noch weiter damit, aber erst später... musste dann erstmal eine Runde gemein sein....)  
  
So aber jetzt Schluss mit dem Gefasel, freue mich auf eure konstruktive Kritik ( Kekse, Blumen etc. sind auch immer willkommen...  
  
8. Abschied  
  
Wie nah der Tag des Abschiedes war, konnte Suriel zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ahnen. Doch er kam, kam viel zu schnell.  
  
Sie war beim Trainieren, wie sie es jeden Tag tat. Folcra hatte sie unter ihre Fittiche genommen und quälte sie nun jeden Tag mit Trainingseinheiten. „Du musst deine Technik verbessern, wenn du im Kampf bestehen willst." Suriel hatte diesen Spruch in der letzten Woche viel zu oft gehört. Hatte Folcra keine Zeit, so konnte Suriel gewiss sein, dass sie Morwen schickte. Aber was Folcra nicht wusste: Morwen war ihre Verbündete. Es war ein Tausch, Suriel war manchmal auch während der Trainingszeiten verabredet, auch wenn Theodred dies selbst nicht so gern sah. Er war sich bewusst darüber, dass sie mit in die Schlacht ziehen würde und er war voll Sorge, dass sie das Schicksal so vieler Rohirrim vor ihr teilen würde. Morwen gng spazieren. Sie genoss es eine Weile einsam zu sein, sonst hatte sie keine Gelegenheit alleine zu sein und schon bald würden sie wieder reiten. Die Gerüchte verstärken sich und von einem dunklen Grauen im Osten war die Rede. Jener, der vernichtet schien, rührte sich wieder...  
  
Auch die anderen Frauen in Suriels Umkreis waren nett und bei vielen verspürte sie das Bedürfnis dem Neuankömmling zu helfen. Doch mit keiner der Frauen verband sie so ein inniges Band, wie mit Folcra und Morwen. Folcra war ihre Lehrerin, ihre Hüterin und Morwen ihre Seelenverwandte, ihre Geheimniswahrerin. Sie wusste von ihr und Theodred, von den geheimen Treffen seit jenem Fest. Eine Woche war vergangen und es hatte nicht einen Tag gegeben an dem Theodred nicht hinter einer Ecke auf sie gewartet hatte oder „Turin"wegen einer Kleinigkeit zu sich rief. Morwen war diejenige, die immer wieder neue Ausreden für Suriels Verschwinden erfand. Und sie war wahrhaft gut darin...  
  
„PASS AUF!"Folcra funkelte sie böse an. „ich habe tatsächlich das Gefühl, du bist heute nicht bei der Sache. Wo bist du nur wieder mit deinen Gedanken."  
  
„Verzeih!"Suriel lächelte und ein winziger Rotschimmer zog sich über ihre Wangen.  
  
„Weiter!"Folcra erhob erneut das Schwert, aber Suriel reagierte nicht. Dort war ER. Er kam direkt den Weg hinunter auf sie zu.  
  
„Suriel... äh Turin!"Folcras Stimme war streng.  
  
„Verzeiht Folcred, wenn ich Eure Trainingseinheiten unterbreche..."  
  
Folcra drehte sich wütend um. Sie fühlte sich sichtlich gestört.  
  
„...ich müsste Turin sprechen."  
  
Folcra sah Theodred erstaunt an, dann sah sie zu Suriel hinüber und nickte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sie hatte es verstanden...  
  
Suriel ging lächelnd zu Theodred, aber ihr Lächeln verschwand als sie den Blick von Theodreds Augen auffing. Trauer und Sorge lagen darin.  
  
„Was ist geschehen?"  
  
„Fragt nicht... nicht hier."  
  
Er drehte sich um und ging langsamen Schrittes in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war, Suriel folgte ihm zögerlich. Sie hatte das Gefühl einen schweren Stein gegessen zu haben, genauso fühlte sich in diesem Moment ihr Bauch an. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl. Nicht weil Theodred abweisend war, das war er immer, wenn sie sich beobachtet fühlten. Es war der Glanz in seinen Augen und seine zusammen gekniffenen Lippen, die seinem Gesicht einen Ausdruck von Härte gaben, die ihr Angst machten.  
  
Theodred führte Suriel in die Scheune in der die königlichen Pferde untergebracht waren. Er vergewisserte sich, dass niemand darin war, dann verriegelte er die Tür.  
  
„Ich muss mit dir sprechen, bevor es jemand anderes tut..." Theodred sah zu Boden. Mit einem Fuß zeichnete er Figuren in den Staub.  
  
„Was, Theodred? Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Ich muss fort... ein neuer Kampf steht mir bevor."  
  
„Dann werde ich mit dir reiten und mein Schwert soll mit deinem Eines werde", sagte Suriel entschlossen.  
  
Theodred sah auf und lächelte gequält. „Nein, Suriel, das wirst du nicht. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass du und deine Begleiterinnen hier in Edoras bleibt, mit Eomer... Die Truppen müssen die Stadt verteidigen, wenn... wenn wir versagen."Suriel wollte Theodred unterbrechen, doch er deutete ihr zu schweigen. „Mein Vater ist zu schwach, zumindest hat er sich das von Grima Schlangenzunge einreden lassen und ein Heer von Orks hat sich von Isengart aus in Bewegung gesetzt. Saruman hat uns verraten..."  
  
„Saruman?"  
  
„Du kennst ihn nicht?"  
  
Suriel schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Er ist einer der Zauberer und wir dachten, er würde uns schützen, wenn das Böse erneut entsteht, doch er hat sich gewandelt. Wir haben es nicht begriffen und mein Vater schließt noch immer die Augen davor. Aber von wo sollen die Orks kommen, wenn nicht von Isengart? Wir müssen den Übergang über den Isen schützen, wollen wir dieses Land retten."  
  
„Ich werde an deiner Seite kämpfen", sagte Suriel trotzig.  
  
Theodred strich ihr durch ihr kurzes Haar. „Ich weiß, aber ich kann nicht kämpfen, wenn ich dich in meiner Nähe weiß...", er lächelte, „könnte ich doch nicht einmal den Blick von dir abwenden."  
  
„Theodred, ich bin hier, um zu kämpfen."  
  
„Du wirst noch früh genug kämpfen, aber nicht jetzt."  
  
„Ich habe keine Angst zu sterben."  
  
„Ich weiß, aber ich habe Angst, dass du sterben könntest und ich will dich in Sicherheit wissen, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem wir keine andere Wahl haben, als zu sterben oder zu kämpfen."  
  
„Lieber sterbe ich an deiner Seite, als dich zu verlieren", Suriel traten Tränen in die Augen, als sie dies sagte. Wieso hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ein düsterer Schleier über Theoderds Gesicht lag? „Ich will nicht wieder alleine sein... nie wieder."  
  
Theodred strich ihr noch einmal durchs Haar. „Wirst du nicht."Seine Stimme klang für Suriel nicht überzeugend und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Theodred selbst voller Angst war.  
  
„Wie viele?"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Wie viele Orks sind es?"  
  
Theodred senkte den Blick. „Zu viele... zu viele, um die Furt ohne Hilfe halten zu können."  
  
Suriel fing an zu weinen. „Warum gehst du dann, Theodred?"  
  
„Wir müssen sie solange halten wie möglich... und da mein Vater nicht kämpfen kann, werde ich an seiner Stelle gehen... es ist meine Pflicht!"  
  
Suriel umarmte Theodred. Jetzt in dem Moment an dem sie ihn zu verlieren drohte, verlor sie ihre Scheu ihn zu berühren. Sie wollte ihn nur noch festhalten, damit er nicht ging, damit er sie nicht verließ. Theodred drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie würde ihm folgen, heimlich. Sie würde an seiner Seite sein...  
  
„Suriel?"  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„Versprich mir, dass du mir nicht nachreiten wirst."  
  
Suriel sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du es willst, Suriel. Aber bitte versprich es mir. Nur dieses eine Mal höre auf mich, danach werde ich nie wieder etwas von dir verlangen, nie wieder..."  
  
Sie konnte es ihm nicht verspreche, sie... Suriel blickte in Theodreds flehende Augen und dann nickte sie.  
  
„Darf ich dich küssen? Ein Mal?"Sie hatten sich seit dem Abend nie wieder geküsst. Theodred hatte ihre Hand gehalten, er hatte ihr durchs Haar gestrichen, ihre Wange berührt, aber sie nie geküsst. Er hatte ihre Angst gespürt. Er hatte nicht gefragt, was geschehen war, hatte nicht gefragt wer ihr das angetan hatte. Er hatte sie nur ganz warm angelächelt, wenn er spürte, wie sie bei einer unerwarteten Berührung zusammen zuckte.  
  
Suriel nickte. Ja, jetzt war sie bereit für seinen Kuss...  
  
Seine Lippen waren weich und warm, ganz sanft berührten sie dir ihren, liebkosten sie mit zärtlichen Bewegungen. Seine Küsse schmeckten salzig, doch dies waren nur die Tränen, die ihr eigenes Gesicht herab liefen. Kurz zuckte Suriel zusammen, als Theodred Zunge ihre Lippe berührte, dann ihre Zunge. Sie verlor ihre Scheu und erwiderte seine Küsse, berührte mit ihrer Zunge die seine, schob sie langsam in seinen Mund. So konnten Küsse sein? Theodred umfasste ihr Hüfte und zog sie zu sich heran und selbst das bereitete Suriel keine Angst. Sie standen beisammen und hielten sich im Arm, küssten sich, lachten und weinten.  
  
Schließlich löste sich Theodred von ihr. „Ich muss jetzt gehen."  
  
Suriel nickte traurig. „Wann werdet ihr reiten?"  
  
„Im Morgengrauen."  
  
Suriel nickte erneut und versuchte den Kloß hinunter zu schlucken, der ihr die Kehle zuschnürte.  
  
„Wirst du da sein, Suriel?"  
  
„Ja..."flüsterte sie traurig.  
  
Theodred nickte und ging in Richtung Tür.  
  
„Willst du mich nicht erneut küssen?"sprach Suriel flehentlich.  
  
Theodred schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Stirn lag nachdenklich in Falten. Ein winziger Lichtstrahl, der durch die Holzwand drang, lag genau auf seinem Gesicht. „Nein, Suriel, denn dann werde ich nicht gehen könne... aber wir werden uns bald wieder sehen."  
  
Wieder sah Suriel den Schatten. „Es ist Einbildung", dachte sie, „sie ihn dir an, er steht Mitten im Lichtschein, da ist kein Schatten, es ist deine Phantasie, die dich täuscht, nur deine Angst." Zögernd lächelte Suriel, aber das Gefühl, dass alles anders sein würde, wenn sie ihn erneut traf, ließ sie nicht mehr los.  
  
Theodred ging zur Tür, entriegelte sie und trat ins Licht hinaus. Suriel unterdrückte die Tränen. Nicht die Hoffnung verlieren, dachte sie. Theodred drehte sich noch einmal um. „Schade, dass ich dich nicht noch einmal im Kleid sehen konnte."Dann ging er.  
  
Die junge Frau in dem dunkelgrünen Kleid stand bereits früh morgens oben auf der Brüstung der Palissade, während sich auf dem Feld davor, die Krieger sammelte, sich von ihren Frauen, ihren Kindern verabschiedeten, vielleicht zum letzten. Mal. Ihr Gesicht war verborgen hinter einem dunklen Schleier. Ihr Kleid wehte traurig im Wind. Sie rührte sich nicht, keine Regung, keine Geste.  
  
„Seht, die Herrin von Rohan", sagten die Leute, die sie nicht erkannten, nicht erkennen konnten.  
  
Und dann kam Theodred geritten. Er sah stolz aus in der glänzenden Rüstung. Sein Pferd trabte schnellen Schrittes und sein dunkles Haar wehte im Wind. Das erste Licht des Morgens tauchte ihn in einen mystischen Glanz. In ihren Augen war er der Schönste aller Menschen.  
  
Theodred ritt zum Tor hinaus und blickte ich suchend um. Es war Zeit loszureiten und sie war noch nicht da. Hatte sie ihr Versprechen vergessen? Würde sie ihm nicht Lebwohl sagen? Und dann viel sein Blick auf die Gestalt oben an der Holzpalissade. Für einen Augenblick erkannte er sie nicht, glaubte wie die anderen Eowyn zu sehen. Doch dann huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.  
  
Die anderen Reiter saßen auf. Theodred gab dem Befehl loszureiten, doch bevor er seinem Pferd die Sporen gab ritt er so dicht es ging an die Palissade heran.  
  
„Ich grüße dich, Tochter der Winde!"rief er.  
  
Noch immer rührte sich die Gestalt nicht.  
  
„Bewahrt mich in Eurem Herzen, Tochter der Winde... wie ich euch." Die letzten Worte hatte Theodred so leise gesprochen, dass sie sie von seinen Lippen ablesen musste. Unter ihren Schleier verborgen, lächelte sie.  
  
Theodred preschte ohne einen Gruß abzuwarten davon und setzte sich an die Spitze des Heeres, um der Morgensonne entgegen zu reiten. Als er sich noch einmal umdrehte, sah er wie sie ihre rechte Hand hob und ihm einen letzten Gruß hinterher sandte.  
  
Heiße Tränen liefen Suriel die Wangen hinab... 


	9. Verlust

Ohhhhh so liebe Reviews? Eigentlich liegt diese Geschichte etwas auf Eis (Harry Potter ist schuld!), aber nach so viel lieber Kritik MUSS ich ein neues Kapitel hochladen! Danke MorganAbKynan und Loraine.

Das Kapitel ist nicht sehr lang, aber so furchtbar traurig, dass ich beim Schreiben fast geheult hätte.

Hoffe wieder auf Reviews bettel bettel Dann geht's auch weiter! Versprochen!

**9. Verlust**

Sie waren Stunden geritten, den ganzen Tag, die ganze Nacht. Suriel Glieder schmerzten, aber ihr eiserner Wille hielt sie aufrecht im Sattel. Sie musste weiter reiten, sie durfte nicht anhalten, bis sie ihn gefunden hatte.

Eomer und seine Schar Reiter waren aufgebrochen, um zu den Furten des Isen zu reiten. Die schlechten Nachrichten hatten sich gehäuft, Verwundete waren nach Edoras zurück gekommen und schnell wurde ihnen bewusst, dass die Furten kurz vor dem Fall waren. Eomer war aufgebrochen, um zu retten, was noch zu retten war... und um Theodred zu finden. Niemand hatte den Königssohn gesehen, seit die Schlacht begonnen hatte.

Suriel hatte gewartet, hatte gefragt... doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Doch sie spürte die Gefahr, spürte eine grausame Angst, die immer mehr von ihr Besitz ergriff. Und diese Nacht hatte sie es gespürt. Es war der Moment gewesen an dem sie glaubte keine Kraft mehr zu haben, als ein stechender Schmerz ihr ins Herz fuhr und sie fast ohnmächtig auf ihrem Pferd zusammen sackte. Zuerst hatte sie geglaubt, ihr Verstand hatte ihr im Zustand der Erschöpfung einen bösen Streich gespielt. Doch dann hörte sie Theodreds wütenden und schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei, es war als hallte er in ihrem Innern wieder und da begriff sie, dass es mehr war als das. Sie hatte ihr Pferd angetrieben und war den Reitern vorweg geprescht. Morwen, Folcra und die anderen Frauen waren ihr in dem gleichen Tempo hinterher geritten. Ihre Gefährtinnen hatten gefühlt, dass eine dunkle Ahnung Suriel voran trieb.

Der Wind wehte ihr durchs Haar. Er wehte kräftig, doch konnte er die Nebelschwaden dieses Morgens nicht vertreiben. Von weitem hörte Suriel das Rauschen des Flusses und sie trieb ihr Pferd zu einem letzten wilden Galopp an. Gleich würde sie...

Erschrocken riss sie ihr Pferd herum. Sie hatte den Schatten der Uferböschung überwunden und der Nebel gab sein Geheimnis Preis. Kein Leben war mehr an diesem Ort, nur Blut und tot. Menschenleichen, lagen neben Orkleichen. Vereinzelt drang noch ein Wimmer aus den Mündern der Verwundeten, doch wer nicht geflohen war, für den bestand keine Hoffnung mehr.

Doch wo war Theodred? Wo war ihr Geliebter?

„Sucht den Sohn des Königs!"Eomer war angekommen, sein Schrei durchbrach die stille, doch Suriel hatte das Gefühl ihr Herz schrie lauter, heftiger und schmerzvoller.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den schwarzen Punkt direkt am Ufer und ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Suriel rannte, all die Müdigkeit war vergessen. Er war es, sie konnte es fühlen, er war hier. Angst und Kälte brachten Suriel zum Zittern

Endlich ließ sie sich neben Theodred fallen, er lag auf dem Bauch, Blut sickerte aus einer tiefen Wunde. Einer? Sein Körper war zerschunden und von Schwerthieben zerfetzt. Weinend drehte Suriel Theodred auf den Rücken. Er rührte sich nicht, seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine zarten, weichen Lippen leicht geöffnet. An ihnen klebte Blut.

„Theodred", flüsterte Suriel in einem Ton voll von Liebe und gleichzeitigem Entsetzen. „Theodred?"Ihre Stimme brach. Vorsichtig wischte sie ihm eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Seine Lippen begannen sich zu bewegen und Suriel starrte ihn fassungslos an. Theodred öffnete die Augen und blickte sie an. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Du lebst? Theodred, Geliebter...", schluchzte Suriel. Sie setzte ihren Helm ab, um ihn besser betrachten zu können. Vorsichtig hielt sie ihn im Arm. „Ich dachte... ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren."

„Suriel?"Seine Stimme war schwach. „Dies ist kein Traum? Ihr seid gekommen... du bist gekommen."

„Wir bringen dich zurück", Suriel versuchte stark und tapfer zu klingen, doch die Angst schnürte ihr fast die Kehle zu.

„So... so kann ich dich noch einmal sehen..."Theodred lachte, doch sein Lachen erstickte in einem Husten und Blut begann aus seinem Mund zu sickern.

„Sag so etwas nicht... du... du wirst leben."

Theodred schüttelte den Kopf. Kraftlos hob er seine Hand und streichelte Suriel durchs Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er, dann sackte er kraftlos in sich zusammen.

„Theodred?... Theodred?"Suriel schüttelte ihn leicht, doch er zeigte keine Reaktion. Weinend hielt Suriel ihn fest. „Theodred... komm wieder..."

Unweit von ihr sah Suriel, wie Eomer jede einzelne Leiche, anhob, auf der Suche nach IHM.

„EOMER!... HERR!"schrie sie in seiner Verzweiflung. „HERR, ER IST HIER!"

Eomer kam angerannt und riss ihr Theodred aus den Armen. Mit Hilfe eines anderen Mannes luden sie ihn aufs Pferd. Keiner beachtete den Jungen, der dort zusammengesunken kauerte und hemmungslos weinte...

„Komm, Suriel!"Folcra legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

Suriel schüttelte apathisch den Kopf.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass die Zeiten hart sind, Liebes... der Tod ist überall."

Suriel schluchzte auf bei diesen Worten. Wie konnte Folcra so hart sein?

„Komm jetzt Suriel... noch ist nicht alles verloren."Folcra zog das Mädchen hoch und gemeinsam mit Morwen hob sie sie auf das Pferd.

Sie ritten genauso schnell nach Edoras zurück, wie sie zu den Furten des Isen geritten waren. Es bestand nicht viel Hoffnung für den Sohn des Königs, aber in allen war der Wille es zumindest zu versuchen. Suriel gab nicht auf, noch nicht, obwohl sie kaum noch Hoffnung hatte. Obwohl sie nicht bei ihm war, konnte sie spüren wie seine Lebenskräfte schwanden.

Die Nebelschwaden verschwanden und es wurde wieder Tag und wieder Nacht und erst im Morgengrauen des nächsten Tages erreichten sie Edoras. Theodred wurde fort gebracht, Suriel konnte noch einen letzten Blick auf Theodred erhaschen, dann wurde er fortgebracht. Sie wollte ihm hinterher laufen, aber irgendwer hielt sie fest. Suriel konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, wer es war, aber sie hasste ihn in diesem Moment. Sie wollte bei ihm sein, wollte die Hand ihres Geliebten halten, wollte seine Wunden pflegen und das Blut von seinen Lippen küssen. Aber sie durfte nicht, sie durfte ihm nicht einmal Lebewohl sagen.

Theodred starb einen Tag später...

Suriel stand einfach nur da und betrachtete den winzigen Hügel, der sein Grab sein sollte. Dort hatten sie ihn hin gebracht, dort hatten sie ihn eingeschlossen, ihn vor ihr verborgen. Sie hatten nicht einmal Platz für sie darin gelassen. Keinen Platz für Suriel, die sich doch nichts mehr sehnte, als an seiner Seite zu liegen. Was war die Kälte des Todes gegen dieses Leben?

Die winzigen weißen Blumen wehten schwach im Wind, Suriel konnte diesen Windhauch nicht spüren, sie spürte nichts mehr, außer die Leere in ihrem Herzen. Sie konnte nicht einmal mehr weinen. Zu viele Tränen hatte sie vergossen in der zeit des Wartens. Nun war sie alleine hier hinausgegangen, die anderen wollten sie nicht gehen lassen, aber wie sollte sie sonst Abschied nehmen. Wie sollte sie das überhaupt.

„Theodred", flüsterte sie. Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Wispern, als sie Theodred zum letzten Mal ihre Liebe gestand. Danach würde sie darüber schweigen, bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie ihn wieder sah...

„Meine Tränen werden wieder trocknen,

irgendwann!

Mein Herz wird wieder schlagen,

irgendwann!

Meine Stimme wird wieder lachen,

irgendwann!

Mein Gesang wird wieder erklingen,

irgendwann!

Meine Lippen werden wieder beten,

irgendwann!

Meine Seele wird wieder erblühen,

irgendwann!

Irgendwann, irgendwann, Geliebter!

Meine Tränen werden trocknen,

im Reich der Finsternis,

für mich ist es klares Licht!

Mein Herz wird schlagen,

am Ende der Zeit,

für mich ist es ein Anfang!

Meine Stimme wird lachen,

gehe ich auf verschlungenem Pfad,

der für mich so gerade scheint,

führt er doch zu dir!

Mein Gesang wird erklingen,

wenn Erde auf mich herab regnet,

die für mich weicher ist als Wasser!

Meine Lippen werden beten,

sehe ich dein blasses Angesicht,

das für mich so schön ist!

Meine Seele wird erblühen,

im Angesicht des Todes,

der meine Gnade ist.

Irgendwann, irgendwann, Geliebter,

irgendwann liege ich bei dir!"


	10. Begegnungen

Hallöle, endlich mal wieder ein neues Kapitel ;-)

Danke an alle, die mir geschrieben habe und mich damit gezwungen haben endlich an dieser Geschichte weiter zu schreiben. Wurde höchste Zeit.

Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch. Das nächste Mal geht es nach Helms Klamm (brrrrr)

Einen ganz dicken Knuddler für meine superliebe Beta-Leserin **Lithiun von Düsterwald. Danke, danke, danke für das superschnelle Korrekturlesen und für die Verbesserungen, die meiner Geschichte die richtige Würze gegeben haben ;-)**

**Hi Merenil: Wow meine Totenklage (so heißt das Ding) willst du übernehmen. Ich fühle mich geehrt. Klar darfst du! Ich dachte eigentlich nicht, dass sie so gut geworden ist... eigentlich ist sie nur aus einer Laune der Traurigkeit heraus entstanden, so durch Zufall...**

**10. Verbannung**

Gesenkten Hauptes kam Suriel in die Unterkunft zurück. Sie war nicht einmal traurig, sie war einfach nur leer. Irgendetwas war in ihr abgestorben, als man ihr die Todesnachricht überbrachte. Sie hatte noch gehofft, noch bis zum letzten Augenblick gehofft...

„Suriel, pack deine Sachen, wir reiten, sofort!"Folcras Stimme klang ernst.

„Was?"Suriel hatte ihr gar nicht richtig zugehört. Mit ihren Gedanken war sie noch immer ganz woanders, sein Lächeln, seine Augen, seine Stimme hatte alle anderen Schatten überdeckt. Sein Tod hatte den anderen Schrecken ihre Kraft genommen.

„Suriel, hörst du: Pack deine Sachen!"Folcra berührte sie sacht an der Schulter, „wir müssen!"

Suriel hob den Kopf und blickte Folcra an. Folcras Stirn lag in runzeligen Falten und Sorge lag in ihrem Blick.

„Was ist passiert?" Suriel Mund war trocken.

„Der König hat Eomer gebannt, bleibt er noch länger hier, ist er des Todes."

„Eomer? Aber wieso?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, keiner weiß es... außer Grima!"Die letzten Worte sprach Folcra abfällig. „Jedenfalls haben wir beschlossen mit ihm zu reiten, also pack deine Sachen und komm."

„Ich kann nicht", Suriels Stimme war belegt.

„Was?"

„Ich kann nicht von hier fort!"

„Suriel ich verstehe dich nicht. Was soll das heißen du kannst nicht von hier fort?"

Suriel schluckte schwer. „Theodred", sagte sie monoton. Sie blickte Folcra nicht mehr an, starrte stattdessen auf ihre Füße.

„Suriel... er ist tot."

Das Mädchen blickte auf, Tränen standen erneut in ihren Augen. „Das weiß ich selbst... das... das weiß ich... und ich konnte nicht einmal... ich kann ihn doch nicht alleine lassen... dort... dort wo er jetzt ist."

Folcra schüttelte den Kopf. Dann legte sie Suriel eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Die Toten sind nicht mehr unsere Sache. Ich weiß, dass es schmerzt, aber du musst ihn loslassen. Ich kannte Theodred länger als du und glaub mir, er hatte keine Angst zu sterben. Er ist jetzt bei seinen Ahnen!"

„Er ist tot, das ist alles was zählt."

„Willst du, dass seine Seele keine Ruhe findet, wegen dir. Man sagt, der einzige Grund für einen Menschen als Geist zurück zu kehren, ist das gebrochene Herz einer Geliebten... willst du ihm das letzte Glück nehmen, das ihm verblieben ist? Willst du seine Totenruhe stören?"

Suriel schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll."

„Du wirst deinen Weg gehen, auch ohne ihn. Im Moment mag dir das nicht so scheinen, aber auch dein Herz kann wieder heilen", Folcra lächelte und strich ihr durchs Haar, „und nun komm, andere Aufgaben warten auf uns."

Suriel nickte. Folcra hatte Recht. Sie sollte Theodred ruhen lassen. Sie hatte ihn ja kaum gekannt, aber ihr Herz brannte so, jeder Atemzug schmerzte, jeder Schritt, jede Bewegung schien zu schmerzen ohne ihn. Was war körperlicher Schmerz gegen diesen Seelenschmerz, dieses Feuer, das sie zu verzehren drohte. Sie musste weiter leben, sie musste es überwinden, sie konnte nicht bei jedem Leid, das ihr zustieß verzweifeln. Wenn es ihr Schicksal war, dass ihr jedes Glück genommen wurde... diesem Schicksal würde sie trotzen, ihm würde sie sich nicht ergeben, niemals.

Suriel kniff die Lippen zusammen und wischte sich die Tränen fort, während sie ihre Sachen packte. Sie wollte keine Tränenmaid sein, nie wieder. Sie wollte nie wieder weinen! Nie wieder traurig sein!

Sie stopfte alle Sachen die sie besaß in die Satteltaschen, dann schnürte sie ihren Harnisch fester und gürtete sich mit einem Schwert. Mit diesem Schwert hatte sie...

„_Theodred...!"_

Der Gedanke schoss wie ein Blitz durch ihren Kopf. Mit diesem Schwert hatte sie Theodreds Leben gerettet. Warum war sie nicht da gewesen? Warum hatte sie nicht an seiner Seite gekämpft, dort am Fluss? Warum war sie DA nicht da gewesen? Warum hatte sie nur so versagt.

Suriel hatte alle Mühe diese Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. „Ich werde nicht verzweifeln... Theodred... ich werde nicht... ich habe es dir versprochen", versuchte sie sich einzureden.

Sie lud die Satteltasche auf das Pferd, zurrte den Sattel fest und setzte ihren Helm auf. Sie war bereit zu reiten.

Vielleicht würde sie in der Wildnis mehr Ruhe finden, als hier, wo sie alles an Theodred erinnerte, wo sie ihn förmlich einatmen konnte. Der König war nicht da gewesen, er hatte nicht einmal an seinem Grab gestanden und getrauert. Wie konnte ein Mann so grausam sein? Theodred musste ein kaltherziger Herrscher sein, wenn ihm sein Sohn so wenig bedeutete und wenn er seinen einzigen Erben, der ihm jetzt noch verblieben war, verstieß. Arme Eowyn... sie musste nun an der Seite dieses Scheusals alleine zurück bleiben.

Suriel mochte Eowyn, sie war wohl die einzige, die ihren Schmerz verstand, Theodred war wie ein Bruder für sie gewesen und Suriel hatte sie weinen sehen. Allein hatte sie dagestanden und geweint, genauso allein, wie Suriel sich fühlte.

Wer kannte schon dieses Gefühl? Diese Trauer?

Suriel stieg in den Sattel.

Nein, sie durfte sich diesen Gefühlen nicht länger hingeben. Sie würde sich dem Schmerz nicht länger ergeben.

SIE hatten ihn getötet und SIE würden dafür büßen.

IHR Blut würde Rohans Erde tränken, bis keiner mehr von ihnen übrig war, oder Suriel selbst tot im Staub lag... KEINER würde ihrem Schwert entgehen!

Das Schwert glänzte silbern im Mondlicht, als es wie ein Blitz herab fuhr und dem Ork den Schädel spaltete. Triumphierend schrie Suriel auf und hieb erneut zu. Erschrocken sprangen die Orks zur Seite.

„FÜR ROHAN!"Suriel ritt den Ork einfach nieder, dann wendete sie Elwing und durchstach einem heranstürmenden Ork die Brust.

Es war eine Erleichterung. Sie würden es spüren, sie sollten leiden, sie sollten den Moment der Angst fühlen, den Moment des Schmerzes, bevor sie starben, falls diese Kreaturen dazu überhaupt fähig waren.

Die Schreie der Orks verstummten.

„SIEG", Eomer riss sein Schwert in die Höhe. Sie hatten das Rudel Orks vernichtet, keiner von ihnen war noch am Leben, und diejenigen, die in den Fangorn geflüchtet waren, falls das überhaupt einem gelungen war, würden den Wald nicht mehr lebendig verlassen.

„Werft sie auf einen Haufen und verbrennt sie. Tilgt ihre Spuren in Rohan!"Eomers Befahl gellte durch die Nacht.

Suriel stieg von ihrem Pferd. Angewidert hob sie einen Orkkopf hoch, der vom Körper abgetrennt war. Sie zu erschlagen war eine Sache. Es bereitete ihr Genugtuung. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihnen dann das heim zu zahlen, was sie ihr angetan hatten. Jeder erschlagene Ork war ein Stück mehr in der Erfüllung ihrer Rache. Aber das hier? Es war eklig, widerlich... es drehte ihr den Magen um, die stinkenden Orkkadaver zu berühren. Warum mussten diese Kreaturen eigentlich schon lebendig so nach Verwesung stinken?

„Bah!"Morwen warf einen Arm weg, „ich hasse das, ich hasse das, ich hasse das!"

Suriel lächelte gequält. „Ich auch."

Nachdem sie alle Kadaver auf einen Haufen geworfen hatten, warfen sie ihre Fackeln hinein. Hell loderten die Flammen in der Nacht. Der Gestank nach Verwesung und Moder vermischte sich mit dem von verbranntem Fleisch.

Sie ritten fort, um erst sehr viel später zu rasten. Dort wo kein verbranntes Fleisch und kein schmutziges Orkblut mehr zu riechen war.

Ein kleiner Fluss plätscherte neben ihnen. Suriel wusch sich das Blut von Händen und Gesicht, dann setze sie sich ans Lagerfeuer, um die vom Wasser kalten Glieder zu wärmen. Sie schwieg. Die Stille quälte sie. Im Kampf hatte sie es vergessen, hatte den Schmerz verdrängt, der ihre Seele zerriss.

„Suriel?"Morwen setzte sich neben sie.

„Hm?"

„Du bist noch immer traurig, nicht wahr?"

„Was erwartest du? Er ist kaum tot und schon ist es, als hätte er nie gelebt. Niemand spricht seinen Namen aus, niemand... er ist einfach nicht mehr da."

„Sie sprechen ihn nicht aus, weil sie dann merken würden, wie sehr er ihnen fehlt. Sie dir Eomer an. Theodred war wie ein Bruder für ihn. Ich glaube auch er vermisst ihn schrecklich und er macht sich Vorwürfe, dass er ihm nicht geholfen hat, so wie du. Aber so ist es nun einmal. Die Menschen die wir lieben sterben."

Suriel sah Morwen an. Beide Frauen hatten Tränen in den Augen.

„Glaubst du an die Liebe, Morwen? Ich meine an die ewige, die niemals endende?"

„Ich habe daran geglaubt... aber ich habe sie verloren, Suriel. Er war ein Rohirrim und ich folgte ihm hier her. Aber er wurde von Orks niedergemetzelt. Ich war nicht einmal dabei als er starb. Sie haben ihn in der Ferne beerdigt, ich konnte mich nicht einmal verabschieden."

„Wie erträgst du es?"

„Anfangs ertrug ich es nur, weil ich hoffte, dass mich bald ein Schwert niederstrecken würde und ich ihm folgen könnte. Aber dann, die Zeit verging, dann ließ der brennende Schmerz nach und ich lebte noch immer. Die Monate vergingen und irgendwann fing ich an zu lachen, anfangs schämte ich mich, hatte das Gefühl ihn zu verraten, wenn ich nicht mein Leben in Trauer verbringe. Aber irgendwann habe ich es begriffen. Das Leben nimmt nun einmal nicht immer den Lauf, den wir uns wünschen, nur aufgeben dürfen wir deshalb noch lange nicht."

„Aber die Liebe?"

„Sie bleibt."

Morwen strich Suriel eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich kann das nicht, Morwen. Ich bin nicht so stark, wie ich es gerne wäre. Wenn ich kämpfe vergesse ich, aber danach, wird es immer nur noch schlimmer."

„Hast du Theodred so sehr geliebt?"

Morwens Augen schimmerten wie immer sanft und warm im Schein des Feuers.

„Ich weiß nicht... es war alles... ich weiß nicht ob ich lieben kann. Noch vor kurzer Zeit hätte ich dir etwas von der großen Liebe erzählt, die auf jeden Menschen wartet, von dem Zauber, den sie verbreitet. Ich habe daran geglaubt. Aber nun? Der erste Mann, der mir Nahe kam, der... ich wollte es nicht... verstehst du... ich sollte ihn heiraten... und ich bin fort gelaufen, weil ich es nicht ertragen habe. Und dann war dort Theodred und für einen Moment wagte ich zu glauben, dass der Traum, den ich immer geträumt habe, doch wahr werden kann. Und dann entriss mir der Tod jenen Mann. Wie soll ich nun noch glauben? Wie soll ich noch Hoffnung haben, wenn alles um uns nur noch der Tod ist?"

Morwen blickte zu Boden.

Suriel zuckte zusammen, als sich ein Schatten über die beiden legte.

„Zwei traurige Gestalten in einsamer Nacht."Folcra setzte sich zu den beiden. „Ach Suriel, noch immer so voller Verzweiflung? Ich dachte du wärst wie deine Mutter, doch sie hätte solch eine Schwäche niemals zugelassen."

„Aber ich bin nicht meine Mutter, ich weiß ja nicht einmal wer sie war. Aber wenn ich eine Bürde für euch bin, werde ich gehen."Suriel war bereit aufzustehen. Folcra war immer freundlich, doch tiefere Gefühle konnte Suriel nie bei ihr entdecken. War sie so kalt?

„Suriel so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht leicht hast. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich so grob war. Aber unter Kriegern wird man nun einmal so."Folcra lächelte und Suriels Wut schwand dahin. „Ihr beide solltet euch nicht in eurer Traurigkeit vergraben. Das tut euch beiden nicht gut."

„Ich weiß, Folcra", sagte Suriel, „aber lass mir wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit dazu, vielleicht... vielleicht wird es dann später einmal leichter."Suriel versuchte vernünftig zu klingen. Aber sie war nicht überzeugt von ihren Worten. Was konnte sie gegen diese Traurigkeit tun? Sie hätte sie gerne abgelegt, aber es ging nicht, sie konnte an nichts anderes denken, als an sein blasses Gesicht, an das letzte Lächeln, dass er ihr geschenkt hatte. Und war sie für einen Moment in der Lage, Theodreds Tod zu verdrängen, dann war dort Gareths Gesicht, Gareth der sie anstarrte, Gareth der sie angrinste, Gareth, der die Hände nach ihr ausstreckte. Und da sollte sie nicht traurig sein? Folcra hatte keine Ahnung. Morwen war ihre Seelenverwandte, Morwen wusste um den Schmerz. Aber Folcra? Sie mochte eine gute Heerführerin sein und sie mochte auch ein gutes Herz haben, aber was Suriel bewegte, konnte sie niemals verstehen. Sie waren einfach zu verschieden.

„Ihr solltet jetzt schlafen, alle beide. Wir werden schon bald weiter reiten und nicht vor dem nächsten Abend rasten."Folcra griff sich ihre Decke und wickelte sich in ihr ein, dann legte sie sich nah ans Feuer. „Schlaft."

Suriel nickte und sie und Morwen taten es Folcra gleich, wickelten sich in die Decken und legten sich ans Feuer. Schon bald war Folcras leises Schnarchen und Morwens gleichmäßiger Atem zu hören. Nur Suriel fand keinen Schlaf.

„Reiter von Rohan!"

Suriel blickte zurück. Wer war dieser seltsame Mann, der dort auf dem Stein stand und ihnen zuwinkte. Und was waren das für merkwürdige Gestalten, die ihn begleiteten?

Drohgebärden, dann Gespräche. Suriel konnte sie nicht verstehen, sie war zu weit entfernt. Was sprachen sie? Wer waren sie? Ein Mann von stattlicher Figur, schlank und groß gewachsen, langes braunes Haar, das ihm fast bis auf die Schulter wallte. Doch er sah müde aus. Schmutz hatte sich über seine markanten Gesichtszüge gelegt. Doch es war nicht dieser Mann, der sie faszinierte. Es waren seine Begleiter. Sie konnte nur erraten, dass es sich bei ihnen um einen Zwerg und einen Elben handelte. Der eine klein, dick, völlig außer Puste, rotes langes, völlig zerzaustes Haar, die Axt in der Hand. Seine Gesichtszüge grimmig. Der andere schlank, groß gewachsen. Er schien keine Müdigkeit zu kennen. Seine Augen strahlten Ruhe aus und in seinem hellblonden Haar spiegelte sich das Sonnenlicht. Ein Windhauch ließ es tanzen. Er war schön, fast zu schön. Anziehend. Suriel lächelte bei seinem Anblick. Jetzt endlich begriff sie die Legenden vom schönen und hohen Volk. Jetzt begriff sie warum ihre Sprache so schön und wohlklingend war. Sie war wie ihre Erschaffer: ein Zauber.

Fasziniert betrachtete Suriel die Szene. Müdigkeit und der Schrecken der Nacht waren für einen Moment vergessen. Sie begriff nicht, was dort geschah. Nein, sie waren nicht bedrohlich, schienen nicht feindlich zu sein, doch warum gab Eomer ihnen Pferde, die Pferde zweier gefallener Krieger? Warum ließ er sie einfach so ziehen? Wer waren diese Wesen, woher kamen sie und wohin zogen sie? Zu gerne hätte sie ihre Worte verstanden, aber sie waren zu weit weg. Eomer rief, seine Stimme war klar. Fast so durchdringend wie die Theodreds, doch nicht so warm und zärtlich, wie seine Stimme stets in ihren Ohren geklungen hatte.

Eomer gab den Befehl weiter zu reiten und sie gaben den Pferden die Sporen. Wehmütig warf Suriel einen Blick zurück. Wie gerne hätte sie einmal mit ihnen gesprochen. Wie gerne hätte sie den Elben betrachtet. Aber sie hatten keine Zeit. Schlachten warteten, so viele Schlachten. Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung, Kälte und Hunger sollten für sie nicht mehr zählen. Nur die Schlacht und der Tod sollten ihre Begleiter sein in den nächsten Tagen.

Suriel, Morwen und Folcra rückten näher an das Lagerfeuer. Der Zenit der Nacht war schon weit überschritten und noch immer hatten sie nicht geschlafen. Es war die Kälte, die sie wach hielt. Kälte und die Trostlosigkeit der letzten Tagen. Verbrannte Häuser, leer stehende Gehöfte, niedergetrampelte Felder, das war alles, was sie gesehen hatten.

Es war trostlos und leer. Die Orks hatten Rohan tiefe Wunden geschlagen. Sie kämpften, versuchten die Vernichtung zu stoppen. Doch sie hatten keine Chance. Wo sie einen Ork erschlugen, tauchten zwei Neue auf. Seit zwei Tagen häuften sich die Gerüchte über ein Heer von unbekannter Größe, das von Isengarth ausgezogen war. Viele brannten darauf ihm entgegen zu reiten, doch Eomer wollte nicht. War es sein männlicher Stolz, der ihn davon abhielt nach Edoras zu reiten? Oder wusste er etwas, das sie noch nicht wussten? Wollte er die Goldene Halle fallen sehen? Suriel verstand ihn nicht. Aber eigentlich wollte sie sich auch nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Sie wollte schlafen, doch die Kälte, die über den Boden kroch, ließ sie keine Ruhe finden.

Suriel starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Ein weißer Schein war am Horizont zu sehen. War das bereits der Schein des Morgens? Nein, der Morgen war noch zu weit entfernt, es musste etwas anderes sein, aber Suriel wusste nicht was. Es erschien ihr nicht bedrohlich obwohl es näher kam. Plötzlich hörte sie das Schlagen von Hufen und eine Stimme durchbrach die Nacht.

„Reiter von Rohan hört mich an. Eomer, Sohn Eomunds, Herr von Rohan, Helms Klamm verlangt nach euch, die Schlacht ruft nach euch!"

Sie sprangen vom Boden auf. Das ganze Lager war plötzlich in Bewegung, nur einer blieb völlig ruhig: Ein weißer Reiter, der langsamen in ihre Mitte ritt.

„Was willst du Zauberer?"fragte Eomer scharf. Er stand nicht weit von Suriel entfernt, so dass sie seine grimmigen Gesichtszüge sehen konnte.

Der weiße Reiter stieg von seinem Pferd ab und ging auf Eomer zu. „Euer Onkel ruft nach euch, voller Verzweiflung. Das Volk Rohans ist nach Helms Klamm geflohen. Ein Heer von Orks zieht heran mit nur einem Ziel: Rohan zu vernichten. Euer Onkel wird es nicht alleine schaffen, sie werden alle sterben, wenn wir sie nicht rechtzeitig erreichen."

„Mein Onkel ist von Sinnen."

„Ein böser Zauber lag über ihm, Sarumans Zauber, doch er ist gebrochen und euer Onkel hat sein altes Schwert ergriffen, um Rohan zu verteidigen. Er ruft nach euch."

„Er hat uns verstoßen."

„In seinem Schmerz tat er, was ihm eingeflüstert wurde. Doch nun bereut er. Er ruft euch zur Hilfe, Eomer. Er ruft nach seinem Nachfolger. Ihr habt Rohan immer mit eurem Leben verteidigt. Kommt nun. Reitet, wie ihr es immer getan habt. Reitet für Rohan."

Eomer hielt für einen Moment inne, dann wandte er sich um und blickte in die Schar seiner Krieger. „Wir reiten im Morgengrauen, ruht euch noch ein wenig aus. Die Schlacht wartet. FÜR ROHAN!"Eomer riss sein Schwert aus der Scheide und riss es in die Höhe. Der fahle Schein der Lagerfeuer spiegelte sich in der Klinge.

„FÜR ROHAN!" Die Menge brüllte, die Waffen klapperte. Erst nach einer Zeit verstummten sie und setzten sich an die Feuer zurück.

Suriel starrte in die Flammen. Es war also soweit: Die letzte große Schlacht, das letzte Aufbegehren und der TOD.

„Suriel?"Folcra legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Ich weiß woran du denkst. Du willst den Tod suchen in dieser Schlacht, aber das darfst du nicht tun. Niemals. Du musst am Leben bleiben, selbst wenn wir anderen sterben."

„Wisst Ihr, was Ihr verlangt?"Es war alles was sie sich ersehnte, sie sah nichts anderes mehr, schon lange nicht mehr.

Folcra setzte sich neben sie. „Ich nahm dich mit, ich gab dir eine Chance, wie deine Mutter es einst mit mir getan hatte. Sie war meine Lehrerin, wie ich deine. Einer von uns muss am Leben bleiben, um es fort zu führen. Die Kriegerinnen müssen weiter leben und du musst sie führen."

„Aber du, du bist doch da."Entgeistert sah Suriel zu der Frau auf.

„Ich glaube nicht, Suriel. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich diese Schlacht überstehen werde... Du musst es mir versprechen. Du musst sie führen."

„Ich kann nicht, wenn du stirbst..."

„Du musst es mir versprechen."

Suriel starrte sie an. Wusste Folcra, was sie dort verlangte. Suriel fühlte sich nicht stark genug, in ihrer Seele brannte es und der Schmerz brachte sie fast um den Verstand. Theodred war Tod, die Welt am Abgrund. Sie konnte nicht, sie konnte einfach nicht. Sie war nicht so stark.

„Suriel, deine Mutter war eine Numenor, eine starke Frau... aber sie war es nicht immer und ich war nicht immer so, wie ich es jetzt bin. Wir alle haben eine Prüfung zu bestehen und deine Suriel, ist noch lange nicht zu Ende. Auch du wirst deine Stärke finden. Versprich mir, dass du sie führen wirst..."

Suriel schüttelte den Kopf. Ahnte Folcra, was sie dort von ihr verlangte? Ahnte sie, welche Bürde sie ihr auferlegte? Nein. NEIN! Sie konnte es nicht länger ertragen. Die Finsternis war überall und sie schien sie zu zerfressen. Immer mehr. In kleinen Stücken nur, aber sie spürte es. Die Finsternis kam ihrem Herzen immer näher. Näher und näher je länger sie all den Schrecken erduldete, je länger sie ihr Schwert in der Schlacht schwang. Niniel war gestorben und Suriel würde es auch, wenn nicht... wenn nicht...

„Du solltest tun, was sie von dir verlangt, mein Kind. Folcra ist eine schlaue Frau... sie weiß sehr wohl, welche Bürde sie dir auferlegt."

Suriel zuckte zusammen, als sie die Stimme hinter sich vernahm. Langsam setzte sich der alte Mann mit dem langen weißen Bart neben sie. Folcra lächelte. Warm und herzlich, als kannte sie diesen Mann.

„Mein Name ist Gandalf ... zumindest einer meiner Namen. Theoden nannte mich Sturmkrähe, die Elben nennen mich Mithrandir... und du, mein Kind? Wie ist dein Name?"

Suriel starrte Gandalf an. Mein Kind? Sie war schon lange kein Kind mehr, schon lange nicht mehr. Mit finsterem Blick blickte sie den alten Mann an. Was wollte er von ihr? Auch fordern? Wie Folcra. Alle forderten, doch niemand sah sie. Niemand sah Suriel hinter der Fassade des jungen Kriegers mit dem flinken Schwert.

„Deine Gedanken sind noch immer finster, Tochter der Winde", Gandalf sprach langsam und bedächtig, während er eine Pfeife aus seinem sack zog, sie mit feinem Tabak füllte und entzündete, „Theodred war ein tapferer Mann..."

Suriel zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Woher... woher wisst ihr...?"

Gandalf lachte, dann sah er sie an. Es schien Suriel als würde der Blick des alten Mannes tief in ihr Herz gleiten, als sah er, was alle anderen nicht erkannten. „Den Augen eines alten Zauberers bleibt nichts verborgen", sprach er und lächelte. Und zum ersten Mal seit Langem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Wärme wieder ihr vereistes Herz durchdrang.

Suriel lächelte vorsichtig zurück.

Folcra hatte die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt, nun sprach sie wieder. „Suriel, ich weiß, dass du dieses Thema nicht... Suriel, du musst es mir versprechen..."

Suriel blickte zu Boden. Sie konnte nicht, nicht mehr. Nichts sehnlicher wünschte sie sich, als dass mit dieser Schlacht für sie alles zu Ende sein würde.

„Suche nicht den Tod Suriel, deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen..."

Suriel blickte zu Gandalf auf, der Wind glitt durch sein weißes Haar und ließ seinen Bart lustig tanzen. Der Wind schien den Zauberer genauso zu lieben, wie Suriel den Wind liebte. Sie, die Tochter der Winde. Könnte er sie doch fort tragen.

Gandalf sprach sehr ruhig weiter. Suriel hatte nie zuvor jemanden mit so viel Ruhe sprechen hören, mit so viel Weisheit und Klarheit in der Stimme.

„... deine Zeit hier in Mittelerde ist noch nicht vorbei. Selbst wenn alle anderen den Tod finden, du nicht. Eine Aufgabe wartet noch auf dich, Tochter der Winde."

„Was... was... meint ihr damit..."

Gandalf nahm einen Zug aus seiner Pfeife und ließ einige Rauchringe durch die Luft tanzen. Dann lachte er wieder. „Ich weiß nicht", mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen sah er sie an und blinzelte ihr zu. Dann senkte er die Stimme, bis sie ganz geheimnisvoll klang, wie das Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern des Fangorn. „Ich weiß es nicht... aber man sollte den Worten eines alten Zauberers vertrauen..."Dann stand Gandalf ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen auf und ging.

Lange saßen Suriel und Folcra schweigend da, starrten ins Feuer, starrten zu Boden. Die Gedanken kreisten in Suriels Kopf: „Eine Aufgabe wartet noch auf dich."Welche, welche...? Was...? Suriel fand keine Ruhe, keinen Schlaf und Folcra wartete noch immer auf Suriels Antwort. Der Morgen begann langsam herauf zu dämmern und der Himmel färbte sich aschgrau. Es war kein schöner Morgen, keiner bei dem die Sonne alles in glühendes Rot tauchte und die Schatten der Nacht vertrieb. Dieses Mal blieben die Schatten, grau und trostlos schlichen sie durch die kalte Morgenluft. Kein Windhauch wehte, alles war still. Viel zu still. Der Tag schien zu warten, alles schien zu warten. Warten auf die letzte Schlacht Rohans.

„WIR REITEN!"Der Befehl Eomers hallte durch die Reihen.

Langsam stand Suriel auf, Folcra hatte sich noch immer nicht gerührt.

„Wenn du stirbst, Folcra", sagte Suriel ohne die Frau vor ihr anzusehen, die Stimme nur ein leises Flüstern, „wenn du stirbst... ich verspreche es dir... die Kriegerinnen werden fortbestehen ... und wenn ich die Letzte der Kinder Rohans bin."

Vorsichtig blickte sie auf. Folcra lächelte. Sie sagte nichts, doch in ihren Augen konnte Suriel lesen, was sie sagen wollte. Dort stand nichts, außer ein stummes „Danke".


	11. Die Schlacht von Helms Klamm

Hier ist es nun endlich: Das neue Kapitel. Ich habe ziemlich lange gebraucht, ich weiß. Dafür eine kleine Aufmunterung: Das nächste ist schon fast fertig!

Ein ganz riesiges Dankeschön an meine Beta **Lithiun**. Danke für deine Korrekturen und vor allem dafür, dass du mich so aufgebaut hast. Das Kapitel war wirklich nicht leicht und es war total lieb von dir mich so aufzubauen. Du bist eine wundervolle Beta-Leserin. Danke!

Allen Lesern ein wunderschönes neues Jahr und danke für eure Reviews!

So und als einzige spreche ich dieses Mal namentlich **Nachtschatten **an. Grund: Nachtschatten wurde ständig beim Bedanken vergessen Schande über mich. Also: Herzlichen Dank Nachtschatten für all deine Reviews und dafür, dass du mir noch nicht den Kopf abgerissen hast und dafür, dass du meiner Geschichte schon so lange treu bist und… tausend andere Sachen! Danke!

**11. Die Schlacht von Helms Klamm**

„Was hier geschah, Surianna, werde ich dir ersparen, nicht weil es Teil der Legenden ist… nein, aber selbst für Erwachsene ist es zu grausam." „Warum, Großmutter?" „Sie starben, sie starben einfach… die Orks wurde vernichtet, aber der Preis war hoch, er war so hoch, wie wir es uns niemals erträumt hatten. Die Schlachten waren nie heroisch, aber das… nein Surianna, noch heute träume ich von all dem Blut. Erspare dir die Schilderungen und erspare sie mir, denn noch heute wage ich nicht daran zu denken." „Und die Elben? Sie waren doch tapfer, oder?" Suriel strich dem Kind übers Haar. „Ja sie waren sehr tapfer… weißt du, es war das erste Mal, dass ich Elben kämpfen sah, doch es war nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. So viele von ihnen waren schon tot, selbst ihr Anführer war gestorben… nach der Schlacht war dort nur noch Tod… und auch ich hatte Tote zu beklagen, viel zu viele Tote. Nach dieser Schlacht, war ich die letzte der Kinder Rohans, die letzte…"

Ihr Schrei gellte dem klaren Himmel entgegen. Es konnte nicht sein, es durfte nicht sein. Weinende presste Suriel Morwens Körper an sich, das kalte Blut der Toten besudelte Suriels Lederrüstung. Ein einzelner Schwerthieb hatte Morwen die Kehle durchtrennt. Vorsichtig nahm Suriel ihr den Helm vom Haupt, Morwens Haar war blutrot und verkrustet. Sanft küsste Suriel ihre Stirn. Tränen, Tränen… sie wollten nicht aufhören zu laufen. Der Schmerz war unerträglich. Lange schon war die Schlacht vorbei, die letzten der Orks waren geflohen und von den seltsamen Bäumen des Fangorn vernichtet worden. Sie hatte gekämpft, solange gekämpft. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie ihre Gefährtinnen aus den Augen verloren. Orks, überall waren sie gewesen, sie kannten keine Gnade. Und Suriel kannte auch keine. Blut spritzte um sie herum, schwarz und stinkend bedeckte es den Boden. Sie hatte ihr Schwert durch die Luft gleiten lassen, immer und immer wieder zugeschlagen… und dann war Stille…

Der Kampf war vorbei. Niemand war mehr dort, alle waren gegangen und hatten sie verlassen. Nach und nach hatte sie ihre toten Körper gefunden, kein einziger atmete mehr. Der Schmerz schien Suriel zu zerreißen.

Gestank. Kaum hatte die Sonne ihren höchsten Punkt erreicht, verbreitete er sich überall. Der Gestank nach Verwesung und Tod.

Kurz zuvor hatte sie Folcra gefunden, ihr Körper von mehreren Schwerthieben zerfetzt, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Blut, überall schien ihr Blut zu sein. Dann hatte sie Morwen entdeckt. Für einen Moment schien es ihr, als würde die junge Frau noch atmen. Aber es war nichts, nur die Täuschung ihrer angespannten Sinne.

Langsam ließ Suriel den toten Körper zurück auf den Boden gleiten. Jemand würde sie alle beerdigen… Theoden würde eine Rede halten, von Ehre, Sieg und Heldentum. Heldentum. Was war dieses sinnlose Wort gegenüber all dem Morden, all dem Tod. Dies waren keine Helden. Das waren Opfer, Opfer eines sinnlosen Krieges, den niemand von ihnen gewollt hatte.

Langsam stand Suriel auf. „Ist denn noch irgendwer hier… könnt ihr mich denn nicht hören… ist… ist denn wirklich niemand mehr am Leben", schluchzte sie. „WO seid ihr Valar?", schrie sie auf, „WO?" Dann gaben ihre Knie nach und Suriel sackte in den Schlamm. Vor Schmerz und Erschöpfung verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

„Was fehlt Euch?" Eine sanfte Stimme holte Suriel wieder zurück. Langsam blickte sie auf.

„Ihr?" Eowyn, die weiße Herrin von Rohan beugte sich zu ihr herab. „Ihr seid hier und noch am Leben?" Eowyn berührte vorsichtig ihre Wange und lächelte.

Suriel atmete scharf ein. Der Geschmack von Verwesung und Erde war in ihrem Mund.

„Seid ihr verletzt?... Suriel? So war doch Euer Name?"

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Suriel Eowyn an, ihr Gesicht war von den Schrecken der Schlacht gezeichnet. Ihre Augen spiegelten den Schmerz und den Tod wieder, den sie gesehen hatte.

„Ich… ich… nein, ich glaube ich bin… bin nicht verletzt." Suriel konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Tod… überall war der Tod. Er grinste sie aus vielen Gesichtern an.

„In der Halle werden die Krieger versorgt, ihr werdet dort Essen und saubere Kleidung finden, Suriel. Ihr… ihr könnt… ich meine, kommt nachher zu mir. Seid mein Gast… ja, Suriel?"

Suriel nickte völlig willenlos. Eowyn sprach mit ihr, lud sie ein. Aber was bedeutete das? Eine Einladung? Gast sein? Sie wollte kein Gast sein, außer bei ihrem eigenen Totenmahl. Tod… ihren eigenen Tod, das war alles, was sie sich wünschte.

Suriel taumelte durch den Schlamm. Man hatte sie fort geschickt. Männer, nein es waren noch fast Kinder, die begonnen hatten, die Leichen fort zu tragen. Morwen, Folcra… all die anderen. Niemanden hatten sie ihr gelassen. Niemanden. Sie war allein, wie nie zuvor. Wieso war es nicht sie, die dort gestorben war? Warum all die anderen? Warum?

Morwens Blut klebte noch immer an ihrer Rüstung, Orkblut durchweichte ihre Kleider, Kälte quälte ihre gepeinigten Muskeln… doch all dies zählte nicht. Es war nichts, vollkommen unbedeutend…

Langsam ging sie die Rampe hinauf, die in die Halle führte. Sie wollte nicht dorthin. Doch was blieb ihr übrig? Sie hatte einen Schwur geleistet. Einen furchtbaren und grausamen Schwur. Warum war sie nicht an Folcras Stelle gestorben? Warum konnte Morwen nicht weiter leben? Alle waren von ihr gegangen. Sie hatte keine Hoffnung mehr. Ihre Seele war tot, wie alles um sie herum. TOT!

Suriel spürte wie der Schwindel erneut von ihr Besitz ergriff. Aber sie durfte keine Schwäche zeigen, nicht hier vor all den Leuten. Sie brauchte keine Hilfe. „Eine Aufgabe…" flüsterte sie leise, als wollte sie sich selbst aufmuntern. „Eine Aufgabe…" Gandalf hatte es ihr gesagt. Wann war das gewesen? Suriel schien es eine Ewigkeit. War wirklich erst so kurze Zeit vergangen, hatten all ihre Freunde vor kurzem tatsächlich noch gelebt? Suriel hatte aufgehört zu zählen. Tage bedeuteten in ihrem Leben schon lange nichts mehr. Seit Theodreds Tod hatte sie nichts mehr auf das sie wartete, jeder Tag war gleich… reiten, töten, reiten… Würde dies nie zu Ende sein?

Bedächtigen Schrittes betrat sie die Halle. Die meisten Krieger waren schon gegangen, die Verwundeten in die Höhlen gebracht. Langsam aber sicher wurden die Spuren des Kampfes beseitigt. Jemand reichte ihr einen Becher. Suriel trank ohne nachzudenken.

Dann ließ sie sich auf den kalten Steinboden sinken. Sie spürte wie Blut ihren Arm herab lief, sie musste dort eine Schnittwunde haben. Doch es interessierte sie nicht. Es war vollkommen gleichgültig, was mit ihr geschah. Blut, in ihrem Kopf waren nur noch die Bilder von Blut und Tod, von Verwesung und Elend. Sie konnte nicht einmal mehr weinen. In ihren Gedanken starrten ihr die Toten entgegen. Es waren nicht die Menschen, die sie einst gekannt hatte, sondern verzerrte Fratzen, gruselige Grimassen. So leer, so kalt.

Suriel wollte schreien, aber sie brachte nichts hervor, als ein heiseres Krächzen. Sie sah die Menschen an ihr vorüber gehen. Erleichterung in ihren Gesichtern und Hoffnung in ihren Herzen. Warum konnte sie nicht eine von ihnen sein.

Suriels Hände berührten die nackten Steine, doch die gaben ihr keinen Halt. Suriel hatte das Gefühl in einen Abgrund hinab zu gleiten. Ihr Körper sackte vornüber und dann verlor sie aus Erschöpfung und Trauer das Bewusstsein.

Das nächste Kapitel folgt bald!


	12. Alle restlichen Kapitel!

_Sorry an alle, die lange auf eine Fortsetzung gewartet haben. Die Geschichte ist schon total lange fertig, aber über andere Projekte hab ich sie irgendwie total vernachlässigt und nicht ins Netz gestellt. Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss. Hier jetzt zur Entschädigung: Der letzte „Rest"… eigentlich ist es noch ganz schön viel. Würde mich über einige Reviews freuen ;-)_

_**12. Schwestern**_

Ihre Augen glänzten wie zwei Sterne und ihr goldenes Haar umfloss ihr zartes weißes Gesicht. Sie lächelte, als Suriel die Augen aufschlug und für einen Moment erschien es der jungen Kriegerin, als sei alles gut und all das Grauen nur ein schlimmer Alptraum gewesen.

Doch dann spürte sie die Schwere und den Schmerz in ihrem Körper, das Reißen in ihren Muskeln und das Ziehen tief in ihrem Herzen. Und da wusste sie, dass alles wahr gewesen war. Kein Traum. Keine Lüge. Die triste und bittere Wahrheit.

„Ihr habt lange geschlafen, das Fest ist fast vorüber."

Suriel öffnete ihre Lippen, um zu sprechen, doch brachte sie keinen Ton heraus. Eowyn von Rohan reichte ihr einen Becher und sie trank, gierig, durstig… ihr Mund schien noch nie so ausgetrocknet gewesen zu sein, wie in diesem Augenblick.

„Was… warum seit Ihr hier… solltet Ihr nicht… feiern."

„Das habe ich bereits und das werde ich wieder tun, doch zuerst werde ich euch einige Kleider heraus suchen. Dann werdet Ihr mich begleiten, Suriel, als Frau. Nur diese eine Nacht. Lasst die Schlacht hinter euch."

Suriel lächelte gequält. Wusste sie wovon sie sprach? Sie hatte nicht all das Blu gesehen, nicht die schreie der Sterbenden gehört, sie hatte nicht in der Schlacht die letzten Menschen verloren, die ihr noch etwas bedeuteten.

„Ich kann nicht."

„Bitte." Die junge Frau schien Suriel plötzlich trauriger als je zu vor und ihre Bitte verzweifelter, als Suriel es je von einer so hohen Herrin erwartet hatte.

Zaghaft nickte sie.

Gequält stand sie auf, um sich in feine Kleider zu hüllen, ein dünner dunkelgrüner Wollstoff mit leichter ebenso dunkler Stickerei, und auf ein Fest zu gehen, das sie nicht feiern wollte. Es gab nichts zu feiern. Für andere mochte dieses ein Sieg sein, für sie nicht.

Sie tanzten, sie lachten, sie tranken. Nur eine unter ihnen schien unbeeindruckt von all dem. Wie ein Geist wandelte sie durch die Reihen, wehrte alle höflichen Gesten alle Anzüglichkeiten mit einem Blick aus ihren traurigen Augen ab. Suriel gehörte nicht hierher.

Gedankenverloren beobachtete sie Eowyn, die mal hier mal dort ein höfliches Wort mit einem der Krieger wechselte. Eowyn, die geschmeidig durch die Halle glitt, so als würden ihre Füße den Boden nicht berühren.

Dann erblickte sie jene drei seltsamen Gestalten, die ihr schon einmal auf den Wiesen von Rohan begegnet waren. Der Zwerg und der Elb tranken gemeinsam mit Eomer. Ein seltsamer Anblick, der sie sonst belustigt hätte. Doch nicht heute. Der Mensch war in ein Gespräch mit Gandalf vertieft. Gandalf. „Verflucht sollst du sein, Sturmkrähe", dachte Suriel. Eine Aufgabe, eine Aufgabe… hatte er danach gefragt, ob sie eine Aufgabe haben wollte. Er hatte sie in eine Rolle gedrängt, die sie nicht haben wollte. Sie wollte nicht die Kriegerinnen anführen. Sie wollte nicht leben… nicht so.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie schwer es für mich ist…" dachte Suriel und plötzlich fiel es ihr schwer die Tränen zurück zu halten.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht", eine Hand legte sich sanft auf ihre Schulter, „und ich habe auch nicht geahnt, dass es wirklich so weit kommen würde. Viele haben ihr Leben verloren, zu viele… und eines Tages wird Saruman dafür büßen… dein Herz ist so schwer…"

Suriel drehte sich nicht um, sie wusste auch so, wer hinter ihr stand. Gandalf, der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten.

„Doch sieh, Suriel, du bist nicht die Einzige die viel verlor. Viele die hier sind, verloren in diesem Krieg ihre Familie und viele werden sie noch verlieren… und sieh die beiden kleinen Männer dort hinten an, sie sind Hobbits, Halblinge, nie für den Krieg geboren und doch mussten sie bereits mehr erleben, als alle Hobbits vor ihnen. Sie sahen einen Freund sterben und zwei weitere verloren sie auf dem langen Weg ins Dunkel…" Gandalf verstummte plötzlich. Die zwei Halblinge von denen er gesprochen hatte tanzten, sangen, tranken.

„Wie können sie das… wie können sie lachen, wenn es wirklich so ist wie du sagst?"

Gandalf lachte auf. „Das ist ihre Gabe… eine ganz besondere. Sie bewahren sich immer ein offenes und lichtes Herz, egal wie dunkel die Zeiten sind. Wir alle können viel von ihnen lernen. Noch einmal bitte ich dich: Verzweifle nicht, Tochter der Winde. Dein Weg liegt noch vor dir… Minas Tirith."

Die letzten beiden Worte hatte Gandalf so leise dahin gehaucht, dass Suriel sie kaum verstand.

„Was meint Ihr damit?"

Stille. Die Hand löste sich von ihrer Schulter.

„Gandalf?"

Doch als Suriel sich umdrehte, war der Zauberer bereits wieder gegangen.

Noch verwirrter als zuvor blieb Suriel zurück. Ihr blick wanderte durch die Halle, doch Gandalf entdeckte sie nicht mehr. Eowyn stand bei jenem Mann, den sie einst auf den Weiten Rohans getroffen hatte. Ihre Augen leuchteten und ihre Hände zitterten fast unmerklich, als sie dem Mann einen Becher mit süßem Wein reichte. Suriel kannte diesen Blick, auch sie hatte einmal einen Mann auf diese Art angesehen, doch das war lange her.

Traurig verließ die die goldene Halle. Sie hatte hier nichts verloren. Nicht als Krieger, nicht als Frau. Sie war ein Zwischenwesen, das nirgends mehr hin gehörte. Sie war ein Nichts.

„_Was geschah dann, Großmutter? War sie dann immer so traurig?" „Nein, Liebes, nicht immer… aber es dauerte eine lange Zeit, bis sie ihr Lächeln zurück gewann und zuvor war noch eine große Schlacht zu schlagen." „Die Pennelor-Felder", hauchte das kleine Mädchen aufgeregt. „Ja… doch es dauerte. Gandalf brach überhastet mit einem der Hobbits auf, dann hörten wir lange Zeit nichts, mehrer Tage, die Suriel vorkamen wie die Ewigkeit. Die ganze Stadt schien zu warten, doch keiner wusste so genau worauf. Und dann eines Tages wurde die Glocke geläutet, die Feuer waren entzündet worden und Gondor rief Rohan zur Hilfe. Und erneut nahm Suriel Rüstung und Schwert und erneut zog sie in ein Heerlager. Und tatsächlich kam der Moment in dem Suriel ihren Teil in der großen Geschichte erfüllte…"_

Suriel starrte Eowyn an. Noch nie hatte sie die junge Frau so aufgelöst gesehen. „Er reitet einfach… davon… und… es ist so dunkel, Suriel, es ist so dunkel auf diesen Pfaden."

„Wovon sprecht ihr, Herrin?"

„Herr Aragorn, er… er verließ uns und ging durch die Pfade der Toten… er…" Ihre Stimme brach und sie barg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Suriel hatte von den Pfaden der Toten gehört, es waren finstere Wege, von denen nie ein Mensch zurückgekehrt war.

„Er bedeutet Euch sehr viel, nicht wahr?" Suriel legte das Schwert aus den Händen, das sie zuvor sorgfältig mit Stroh abgerieben hatte, so dass die Klinge im Sonnenlicht glänzte. In der Ferne übte sich der junge Hobbit im Schwertkampf.

Eowyn antwortete nicht, doch in ihren Augen konnte Suriel die Wahrheit lesen.

„Wenn sie mich wenigstens mit in die Schlacht reiten lassen würden, wenn… doch Eomer würde es nie erlauben, nicht einer Frau…" Gedankenverloren starrte Eowyn in den blauen Himmel. Federleichte weiße Wölkchen zogen vorrüber. Die Sonne schien sanft und warm, doch konnte sie dir Herzen der beiden jungen Frauen nicht wärmen, die dort oben an der Klippe saßen.

„Aber Ihr habt eine Aufgabe… hier."

Eowyn drehte sich mit einem Ruck um und funkelte Suriel böse an. „Ich will nicht hier warten müssen, während alle die ich liebe in finsteren Schluchten oder auf toten Feldern sterben, ich will nicht alleine zurück bleiben, ich will…"

Und plötzlich begriff Suriel. Eowyn war mehr als ihre Herrin, in ihr brannte das gleiche Feuer und der gleiche Schmerz, den Suriel so oft erfahren hatte. Sie war ihre Schwester, die Seelenverwandte nach der Suriel lange Zeit gesucht hatte.

„Dann reitet in die Schlacht. Reitet mit mir und kämpft an meiner Seite, als meine Schwester, als eine der letzten Kriegerinnen von Rohan."

Suriel stand auf und ergriff Eowyns Hand. „Reitet mit mir in die Schlacht, Herrin." Zum ersten Mal seit dem Vorabend der großen Schlacht von Helms Klamm verspürte Suriel wie neue Kraft und neuer Mut durch sie hindurch floss. Das war ihre Aufgabe. Minas Tirith.

Eowyn starrte sie an. „Wie?" fragte sie leise, „sie würden mich doch sofort erkennen…"

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Suriels Gesicht aus. „Nein… nein Herrin, das werden sie nicht. Wartet einen Augenblick."

Langsam ging Suriel zu der Stelle, wo sie ihr Gepäck abgelegt hatte. In einem braunen Ledersack war es, seit Helms Klamm trug sie es mit sich, frisch gereinigt und poliert. Vorsichtig zog sie das Leder Beiseite.

Eowyn war näher getreten. „Was habt ihr dort."

Suriel nahm die Rüstung aus dem Sack, es war die Rüstung eines Rohirrim. Vorsichtig strich sie mit einem Finger über das weiche Leder und das glänzende Metall. Dann drückte sie die Rüstung in Eowyns Hände, um anschließend den Helm aus ihrem Beutel zu ziehen. Er hatte einige Dellen, doch das ließ sich in Schlachten, wie denen von Helms Klamm nicht vermeiden. Es tat weh Rüstung und Helm zu betrachten.

„Woher habt Ihr dies, Suriel? Ist… ich meine… habt ihr sie… gestohlen?"

Suriel sah nicht zu Eowyn auf. „Die Rüstung gehört … ich meine gehörte einer Freundin. Sie… sie braucht sie nicht mehr.", dann blickte sie zu Eowyn auf. Suriels Herz war schwer und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das, was sie tat, wirklich richtig war. „Aber ich denke, dass Morwen sehr stolz wäre, würdet Ihr ihre Rüstung tragen. Sie müsste Euch genau passen."

Eowyns Finger schlossen sich fester, um die Rüstung. „Danke", hauchte sie mit leisem Zweifel in der Stimme, „danke…"

_Surianna hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. „Sie hat ihr eine Rüstung gegeben… und einen Helm… und…", dann hielt sie Inne und starrte ihre Großmutter an, „aber… aber… dann… nur deshalb konnte Eowyn den großen, bösen, hässlichen Matschgul besiegen." Die alte Frau musste lachen. „Nazgul, Surianna, nicht Matschgul… aber du hast Recht. Das war ihre Aufgabe, ihr Teil in der großen Geschichte." „Ohhh", hauchte Surianna und starrte ihre Großmutter dann mit großen Augen an. „Was, Surianna?" „Wie ging es weiter?" Aufgeregt kletterte Surianna wieder auf ihren Schoß. „Sie ritten sehr lange, mein Kind. Und sehr weit. Pause machten sie selten. Aber von einer will ich dir erzählen… bevor wir zu der großen Schlacht kommen."_

Es war Abend geworden, als sie sich endlich aus den Satteln gleiten ließen. Eowyn stand als erste auf dem Boden und hob den kleinen Halbling aus dem Sattel, den sie mit sich genommen hatte. Suriel verstand nicht Recht warum. hatte Gandalf nicht gesagt, sie seien nicht geschaffen für den Krieg? Aber vielleicht war es, weil sein Freund fort war. Surial wusste, wie es war, wenn alle Freunde einen dorthin verließen, wohin man nicht folgen konnte. Ein schwer zu ertragender Gedanke. Und vielleicht war es richtig, dass der Halbling nicht aufgab und mit ihnen ritt, statt still zu verzweifeln.

Langsam ließ sich Suriel aus dem Sattel gleiten. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl endlich wieder Bode unter den Füßen zu spüren, das weiche Graß unter den Sohlen der Stiefel. Sie hatten etwas abseits gehalten, dort wo die Männer sie nicht sehen konnten. Dort wo Theoden und Eomer nicht hinsahen.

Suriel warf eine Decke auf den Boden und ließ sich darauf fallen. Eowyn und der Halbling saßen schon auf der ihren. Müdigkeit zeichnete ihre Gesichter. Doch der Halbling lächelte… glücklich. Vielleicht war es das, was Gandalf meinte: Sie ließen sich nicht ihren Mut nehmen. Suriel lächelte. Vielleicht hatten diese kleinen Geschöpfe eine größere Stärke, als all die Männer hier, als all diejenigen, die sie um Köpfe überragten.

Eowyn hatte wie Suriel den Helm noch nicht abgenommen, sie warteten bis das Essen ausgeteilt war, dann endlich rissen sie ihn sich vom Gesicht, froh wieder frei atmen zu können. Sie würden nicht lange rasten, ein paar Stunden vielleicht. Sie hatten noch eine längere Strecke vor sich und zur Mittagszeit wollten sie Minas Tirith erreichen, immer noch voller Hoffnung der großen Finsternis entgehen zu können.

Sie aßen schweigend. Die meiste Zeit hatten sie nicht gesprochen, es war nicht nötig gewesen. Ein Blick und die andere verstand. Suriel wollte nicht reden. Sie fürchtete sich. Wie vor jeder Schlacht, war da der Schatten. Angst und kaltes Grauen, das die Seele beschlich und dem Herz den Platz zum schlagen nahm. Angst, die jeden Zentimeter des Körpers ausfüllte. Aber dieses Mal, war es schlimmer als jemals zuvor. Es war die Angst vor dem Sterben. Sie sehnte sich so danach Frieden zu finden, sehnte sich danach all ihren Freunden zu folgen, ihrer Liebe zu folgen. Doch jetzt… Es war der menschliche Instinkt, die Angst des Körpers, die den Geist übermannte. Sie fürchtete den Tod und ersehnte ihn doch.

Eowyn begann mit dem Hobbit zu reden, leise und bedächtig. Doch Suriel hörte nicht zu. Eomer ritt vorüber und Eowyn bedeckte ihr Gesicht. Doch Suriel sah nicht hin. Sie versuchte nicht einmal zu schlafen. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Schon bald würde sie viel Ruhe haben. Sie wusste es. Woher sie die Gewissheit nahm, konnte sie nicht sagen. Sie spürte den Wind auf ihrem Gesicht. So unendlich traurig. Und sie wusste es.

Sie ritten, als der Morgen dämmerte. Sie ritten als des Licht des Tages am höchsten stand. Sie ritten, als graue Schatten das Licht zu bedecken begann. Sie kamen als das Licht, das die Finsternis zerschlug.

Die Reiter von Rohan erreichten Minas Tirith, als die Verzweiflung am größten war.

**13. Die Schlacht von Minas Tirith**

Die schwarzen Massen waberten ihnen entgegen. Suriel presste sich fest in den Sattel. Eowyn ritt neben ihr. Theodred hatte gesprochen. Sie würden reiten. Sie würden kämpfen – jetzt.

„Wir werden uns dort unten verlieren, Eowyn. Reitet und haltet nicht an. Schwingt Euer Schwert und schlagt sie nieder. Gebt ihnen keine Chance euch zu nahe zu kommen. Gebt ihnen keine Chance Euch direkt anzugreifen." Suriel raunte ihr möglichst leise diese Worte zu.

„Erfüllt Euer Schicksal, so wie ich meines."

Dann fiel sie genauso wie Eowyn in das Geschrei ein. „TOD! TOOOOOOOOD!"

Die Pferde schnaubten Nervös. Und dann gaben sie ihnen dir Sporen, die Speere fest in der Hand, das Herz nervöse zitternd. Der Boden erbebte unter ihren Hufen, die Luft hallte wieder von ihren Kampfschreien.

„TOOOOOOOD!"

Mit dem Knall eines Donners stießen sie in das Heer der Orks, ritten sie nieder, schlugen sie nieder, traten sie nieder…

In der Ferne glänzten die weißen Mauern von Minas Tirith, das Blau des Flusses. In der Ferne glühten die Feuer des Todes.

Suriel sah nicht wohin sie schlug, sah nicht, wen sie traf. Sie achtete nicht auf das Blut, das sie besudelte, nicht auf den Schmerz ihrer Glieder, das Ächzen ihrer Knochen bei jedem Schlag, den sie austeilte.

Sie war müde, obwohl die Schlacht gerade erst begonnen hatte. Es war der lange Ritt und die Müdigkeit ihrer Seele, die ihre Bewegungen langsamer werden ließen. Sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft noch eine Schlacht zu kämpfen, noch einmal dem Tod ins Auge zu sehen.

Suriel sah nicht, wie er anlegte und zielte, sah den Pfeil nicht, der durch die Luft zischte. Sie spürte ihn erst, als er in ihre Lunge eindrang und ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Mühsam klammerte sie sich an die Zügel ihres Pferdes, schlug wie im Traum einen weiteren Ork nieder. Blut lief an ihr herab. Ihr eigenes.

Der zweite Pfeil traf sie etwas tiefer. Suriel wollte sich an ihrem Pferd festklammern, doch ihr Arm gehorchte ihr nicht mehr, ihre Finger lösten sich von den Lederriemen. Das Pferd raste weiter, trat einen weiteren Ork nieder und verlor dabei seine Reiterin.

Ein Schwerthieb riss ihre rechte Seite auf, als Suriel dem Boden entgegen glitt.

Der Aufprall war nicht hart, nicht schmerzhaft. Das weiche, helle Gras umfing sie, als hätte nie eine Schlacht auf ihm getobt. Grün und voller Leben.

Keine Kraft zu atmen.

Graue Wolken glitten über den Himmel. Voran getrieben vom Wind.

Keine Kraft aufzustehen.

Grashalme kitzelten an ihrer Wange. Verweht vom Wind.

Keine Kraft hier zu bleiben.

Das Blut trocknete auf ihrer Rüstung. Angehaucht vom Wind.

Keine Kraft zu leben.

Ihre Augen schlossen sich. Sanft berührt vom Wind.

Keine Kraft.

Dar Kampf tobte über sie hinweg. Völlig unbewegt vom Wind.

**14. Die Häuser der Heilung**

Die Stimmen waren leise, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern drang an ihr Ohr. Wo war sie?

„Wer ist das Mädchen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Galion. Man fand sie schwer verletzt auf dem Schlachtfeld. Ich glaube die Herrin Eowyn kennt sie… aber… es ist eine merkwürdige Geschichte. Ein Mädchen in der Rüstung der Rohirrim, halb tot, das Schwert in der Hand… sie ist seit dem Tag nicht erwacht."

„Vermögt Ihr sie nicht heilen, Herr?"

„Ihre Verletzungen sind zu schwer, wie die vieler Menschen. Ich hoffe, dass die Elben ihnen helfen können. Elrond wird bald hier eintreffen."

„Ich verstehe."

Dann war es still.

Alles war hell. Viel zu hell.

Kein Schmerz, es war, als wäre sie auf den Wolken zur Ruhe gelegt worden. War so der Tod?

Vorsichtig sog sie die Luft ein. Es roch nach Blumen, vermischt mit einem leichten Hauch von Kräutern. Sie atmete noch. Also musste sie leben. Aber wo war sie?

„Könnt ihr mich hören, Herrin?"

Die Stimme war freundlich. Gerne hätte sie geantwortet, aber ihre Lippen konnte sie nicht auseinander bewegen.

„Haltet noch ein wenig durch, bald wird Hilfe hier sein."

Hilfe? Sie war tatsächlich noch am Leben. Aber es fühlte sich anders an. So leicht, so frei. Hatten sie gesiegt, war die Finsternis vertrieben, der schwarze Schrecken, der über sie dahin geglitten war?

Wo war sie?

Der Mensch war noch immer da, sie konnte seine Anwesenheit spüren. Aber es wurde schwächer, verblasste.

Erneut verlor Suriel das Bewusstsein. Aber die Erinnerung an die Stimme blieb.

Schatten glitten vorüber. Hände griffen nach ihrer Kehle und ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in ihr aus. Leise stöhnte sie auf.

Schreie hallten in ihren Ohren wieder, sie waren nicht menschlich, Kreaturen, grausam, kalt… Schatten, die an ihr vorüber glitten. Leise atmete sie ein.

Flügelschlagen, Wind, der durch ihr Haar brauste, kein freundlicher Wind. Stickig, modrig und voll von Verwesung. Schatten, die vorüber flogen…

Wo war sie? Wo? Wo?

Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf ihre Schulter und eine Schale wurde an ihre Lippen gesetzt. „Trinkt", sagte eine heisere Frauenstimme.

Wieder wollte sie etwas sagen, doch ihre Lippen wollten ihr nicht gehorchen.

Flüssigkeit benetzte ihre Lippen, kühl und würzig, drang in ihren Mund. Mühsam schluckte sie es hinunter. Ihre Kehle brannte.

Schmerz. Alles war voller Schmerz. Und ihr Verstand gehorchte nicht, gehorchte genauso wenig wie ihr Körper.

„So ist gut", sagte die Stimme und begann sich von ihr entfernen.

Sterbe ich? Ist es vorbei?

Nebel umfing sie, dunkel, aber weich. Zärtlich. Nebel nahm den Schmerz.

Wo war sie? Sie kannte diesen Nebel, war schon einmal hier, aber damals hatte sie sich gefürchtet. Damals hatte sie jemanden gesucht am Ufer des Flusses… jemand den sie liebte, jemand…

Die Gestalt kam langsam durch den Nebel auf sie zu. Wer? Konnte es sein?

Ein leichter Windhauch ließ sein dunkles Haar aufwirbeln und der lange dunkelgrüne Umhang begann zu wehen.

Er lächelte sanft. „Was tust du hier, Suriel?"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht… Bist du es wirklich?" Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, über ihre lächelnden Lippen.

„Geh wieder, Tochter der Winde." Seine Augen blickten sie traurig an.

„Willst du mich wieder fort schicken? Theodred Geliebter?"

„Du musst gehen, Suriel. Weißt du nicht, dass dies die Pforte zum Land der Toten ist?"

„Land der Toten? So bin ich endlich dort angekommen, endlich bin ich am Ende der Reise… endlich bei dir."

Er strich ihr sanft durch das Gesicht.

„Du musst gehen. Das ist noch nicht das Ende, das Leben wartet auf dich Suriel. Die Valar haben dich beschützt und sie werden dir dein Glück schenken."

„Ich bin glücklich… hier."

Er lächelte traurig.

„Jemand wartet auf dich Suriel, auch wenn du es noch nicht weißt. Jemand der dich glücklicher machen wird, als ich es konnte. Suche nicht nach mir. Warte nicht auf das Ende. Es wird kommen und dann werde ich da sein… aber bis dahin: Lebe."

„Nein!"

Er entfernte sich langsam von ihr, wandte den Blick nicht ab, ging nicht. Er verblasste einfach, verschwamm mit dem grauen Nebel.

„Nein, Theodred. Geh nicht!

„Ich liebe dich, Tochter der Winde!"

Sein Gesicht war nur noch ein Abbild des Nebels.

„NEIN! THEODRED! GEH NICHT!"

Der Schmerz zerriss ihr fast die Brust, als er endgültig verschwand und mit ihm der Nebel.

Suriel schrie auf. Dann versuchte sie nach Luft zu schnappen, doch der Schmerz hinderte sie am Atmen. Jemand hielt sie fest, sie versuchte sich zu wehren, doch die Hände drückten sie noch fester in die Kissen.

Ein Reißen in ihrer Brust.

Suriel wollte die Augen öffnen, wollte sehen, was geschah, doch nicht einmal dazu hatte sie die Kraft.

Stimmen drangen zu ihr, wie vom Wind aus großer Ferne herbei geweht.

„Sie hat Schmerzen, Mam." Dunkel erinnerte sich Suriel schon einmal seine Stimme gehört zu haben.

„Ja, Herr. Das sehe ich. Kann es aber nicht ändern. Sie haben gesagt die Verbände müssen runter… wer weiß warum… meine Schuld ist es nicht, wenn sie verblutet… bei den Valar… ich kann nichts dafür…"

Wieder ein Blitz der durch ihren Körper schoss und eine Spur des Feuers in ihrer Brust zurück ließ.

„Armes Ding…", die Frau mit der kratzig rauen Stimme, „ganz verkrustet die Verbände… so was sollte nicht sein."

Ich will hier weg. Lasst mich fort. Bitte.

Suriel flehte den Nebel herbei. Flehte den Wind an ihre Gedanken wieder an einen anderen Ort zu tragen.

Aber der Schmerz blieb.

Und dann rief jemand ihren Namen. Nicht von dort draußen, dort wo der Schmerz war. Rief ihren Namen direkt in ihrem Herzen. Worte in jener fremden Sprache, die so liebte.

„Suriel."

Licht. Es schien direkt aus ihr selbst zu kommen. Licht und Wind. Wind der sie nach oben trug, sie tanzen ließ. Ein Lachen in ihrer Brust, wo zuvor der Schmerz saß. Und Worte in der fremden Sprache, die noch mehr Wind beschwor. Wind, der die Wunden aus ihrer Brust blies. Licht. Licht und Wind.

„Suriel."

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befand, lag in Dämmerlicht. Der Schein eines Feuers flackerte und zeichnete Schatten an die hellen Wände und auf ihre weißen Bettlaken. Sie erwartete, die Frau zu sehen und den Menschen, den sie hatte sprechen hören. Doch sie waren nicht da.

Vorsichtig drehte sie den Kopf und sah sich im Raum um. Niemand war dort, außer einer einzigen Gestalt am Fenster. Sie war in eine lange, weit ausfallende Robe gekleidet, langes dunkles Haar fiel in leichten Wellen seinen Rücken herab. Langsam wandte er sich zu ihr und sah sie aus seinen unergründlich tiefen Augen an. Augen in denen sich die Weisheit von Jahrhunderten spiegelten. Seine Gesichtszüge verrieten kein Alter, aber Suriel wusste intuitiv, dass er schon länger auf dieser Erde weilte, als sie denken konnte. Und auch seinen Namen kannte sie, obwohl er noch nicht ein Wort gesprochen hatte.

„Elrond, Herr von Bruchtal?" Ihre Stimme war nur ein heisernes Kratzen.

Er lächelte flüchtig, doch sagte er kein Wort.

Suriel wusste, dass er es war, der sie geheilt hatte. Dass er es war, der ihren Namen gerufen hatte. Er hatte auch seinen Namen genannt, doch war ihr dies erst bewusst geworden, als sie ihn vor sich sah.

Was sollte sie sagen? Was sagte man einem vom hohen Volk? Wie sprach man mit Ihnen?

„Ihr habt…?"

„Euch geheilt. Auf Bitten Lady Eowyns und des Königs von Gondor."

„König… Eowyn…" Sie lebte. Sie lebte! Zum ersten Mal verspürte sie so etwas, wie Erleichterung und Freude. Theodred hatte es gesagt. Sie sollte leben!

„Ruht euch etwas aus. Schon wenn die Sonne aufgeht, werdet ihr Euch besser fühlen, auch wenn Ihr noch etwas brauchen werdet, bis ihr wieder ganz bei Kräften seid." Mit diesen Worten ging Elrond, Herr von Bruchtal zur Tür.

„Herr… ich…", so angesprochen hielt er noch einmal Inne und drehte sich zu Suriel herum.

„Herr… ich müsste euch… euch danken… aber…"

„Ihr müsst mir nichts erklären. Ich habe euer Herz wohl gesehen und euren Schmerz… Manche Wunden brauchen lange, um zu heilen… und manche heilen nie."

Und damit verließ Elrond sie. Suriel blieb mit dem Gefühl zurück, zu wissen, was er am Ende noch hatte sagen wollen: so wie der meinige.

**15. Am Ende das Licht ?**

Langsam streifte sie sich das dünne Leinenkleid über. Sie war allein. Seit der Elb letzte Nacht bei ihr gewesen war, war niemand mehr zu ihr gekommen. Sie hatte geschlafen, aber nur kurz. Mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen hatte sie sich von ihrem Lager erhoben. Auf einem Stuhl lagen frische Kleider, so als warteten sie schon lange auf eine Besitzerin.

Suriel hatte sich mit kaltem Wasser gewaschen und einen Becher von dem würzigen Getränk geleert, während die Sonne des Morgens die Wände ihres Zimmers in leuchtendes Rot tauchten.

Das Fenster wirkte verlassen ohne die Gestalt, die die letzte Nacht dort gestanden hatte.

Suriel schnürte sich das Kleid. Wie lange hatte sie keines mehr getragen? Seit dem großen Fest in Edoras. Wie hatte sie es gehasst… Dann trat sie ans Fenster, um einen Blick hinaus zu werfen.

Weit ging ihr Blick über die grünen Ebenen, hinunter bis zum Fluss. Dahinter noch grau, doch bereits von einem Hauch Grün durchzogen, das Land, das einst den Feinden gehörte.

Einst?

Sie hatten den Krieg gewonnen. Die Gewissheit ergriff sie, als der erste Hauch des Windes ihr Gesicht streichelte. Er war warm, wie der Sommer.

Es war vorbei. Das Morden. Das Blut der Gefallenen versickerte langsam in der Erde und überall schien neues Leben zu entstehen.

Suriel sah an sich herab. Das Kleid, das sie trug, war weiß, wie die Unschuld. Doch das war sie nicht. Sie hatte die Schuld des Zornes und des Hasses auf sich geladen. Sie hatte sich den Tod gewünscht und das Leben verflucht, statt dafür zu danken, dass sie das besaß, was so viele verloren hatten. Sie war schuldig geworden an ihren Freunden, weil sie sich in ihrem Schmerz gebadet hatte, statt neue Hoffnung zu finden, wie sie es sich von ihr gewünscht hatten. Sie hatte Theoden verraten indem sie sich ihren Tod wünschte und ihm damit seine Ruhe nahm. Sie hatte das Leben gehasst und sich selbst. Und nun wusste sie, dass es falsch war. Ein Moment am Rande des Todes war nötig gewesen, doch langsam begann sie es zu begreifen. Ihr Leben war noch nicht zu Ende. Die Finsternis würde weichen. Sie würde lernen.

Es war dort draußen, so hell, dass es sie fast blendete. So schön. Wann hatte sie zum letzten Mal darauf geachtet? Auf das Grün der Wiesen, das klare Blau des Himmels, die Sonne… Wann hatte sie zum letzten Mal das Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern gehört? Wann hatte sie es zum letzten Mal geliebt?

„Geht es Euch besser, Herrin", fragte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihr. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. In der Tür stand ein junger Mann, gekleidet in die leichten Kleider Gondors. Sie hatten die Farbe von Blättern, kurz bevor der Herbst ihnen eine neue Farbe verlieh. Sein dunkelblondes langes Haar war zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden, seine Gesichtszüge waren kantig und zugleich ausgesprochen sanft. Vielleicht lag es an seinen Augen, die die gleiche Farbe hatten, wie die Kleider die er trug. Es war, als würden sie die menschliche Seele in sich aufnehmen und sanft mit ihrem ewigen Grün bedecken. Suriel kannte ihn nicht.

„Wer seid Ihr?" fragte sie leise und mit einem Hauch von Zweifel in der Stimme.

„Ich bitte Euch erschreckt nicht, Herrin, wenn ich euch einfach anspreche. Ihr kennt mich nicht, ich weiß. Auch wenn ich Euch schon zu kennen glaube, so oft, wie ich euch in Eurem Schlaf beobachtete. Mein Name ist Galion." Seine Stimme war wie das leise Rauschen des Windes im Gras.

„Ich kenne Euer Antlitz nicht, doch kenne ich Eure Stimme, Herr. Ich hörte Euch sprechen."

Galion lächelte und ein Hauch von Röte überflog seine Wangen. Dann blickte er wieder ernst.

„Ich… Suriel…ich werde dann wieder gehen. Ihr braucht sicher Ruhe…" er wollte sich zum gehen wenden, doch Suriel hielt ihn zurück.

„Wollt ihr mir nicht wenigstens sagen, wer ihr seid. Jetzt wo ich schon Euren Namen kenne?" Und zum ersten Mal seit langem lächelte Suriel wieder ein ehrliches Lächeln.

Er näherte sich ihr langsam, um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Er hatte gewusst, dass er sie hier finden würde. Wie jeden Tag zur Mittagszeit saß sie auf der großen Terrasse und blickte die Mauer herab auf die Stadt. Der Wind wirbelte ihr langes Haar auf.

Ein halbes Jahr war vergangen, seit ihr Leid geendet hatte. Ein halbes Jahr in dem er sie an jedem einzelnen Tag gesehen hatte, an dem er jeden Tag ihre Hand gehalten hatten. Und an manchem Tag ihre zarten Lippen geküsst hatte.

Ihre Wunden begannen zu heilen, wie all jene, die das Dunkel in der Welt aufgerissen hatte. Von Tag zu Tag wuchs ihre Schönheit, ihr Lächeln vertrieb die Schatten, die so lange ihr schönes Gesicht verborgen hatten.

Und mit jedem Tag liebte er sie mehr. Mit jedem Tag wuchs sein Verlangen nach ihr.

Langsam legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „So alleine?"

Lachend drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Allein, Galion? Nein, so eben stehst du neben mir. Wie könnte ich da allein sein."

Er strich ihr blondes Haar aus ihrem Nacken und küsste ihr dann sanft den Hals.

Sie lachte leise.

Dann setzte er sich zu ihr auf die Steinbegrenzung der Terrasse. „Kann ich mit dir sprechen?"

„Du siehst sehr ernst aus. Ist etwas geschehen."

„Ich muss fort."

„Fort? Aber wohin."

„Nach Ithilien."

Sie starrte ihn einen Augenblick an, bevor sie wieder sprach. „Aber du kommst doch bald zurück?"

„Nein, Suriel. Man hat mich zum Herrn der Wälder ernannt. Ich bin jetzt für den Schutz der Ländereien Gondors verantwortlich. Für die Sicherung der Straßen. Für die Vertreibung der letzten Orks. Ich werde ein Haus in Ithilien beziehen."

Er sah, dass sie mit den Tränen kämpfte. „Dann endet es also schon so bald", sagte sie leise.

„Nicht wenn du nicht willst, Suriel. Komm mit mir, werde die Herrin der Wälder. Lege endlich alle Schatten ab und komm mit mir."

„Nach Ithilien?"

Er streichelte ihre Wange, fuhr mit seiner Hand ihren Hals herab.

„Ich war glücklich hier, Galion. Ich… lass mir Zeit für die Entscheidung… es… ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon wieder fort will. Dort… in Ithilien sind die Schatten noch so nah. Ich fürchte sie. Ich fürchte die Dunkelheit, Galion…." Er fühlte, wie ihr Körper leicht erzitterte und es schmerzte ihn ihre Angst zu sehen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann Suriel. Ich muss aufbrechen, schon in zwei Tagen. Komm mit mir."

Sie starrte hinunter auf die Stadt. „So schnell schon? So bald…"

„Suriel, bitte komm mit mir. Du hast nichts zu fürchten."

„Wieder wird getötet werden, wieder wird… Galion…" Er sah die winzige Träne, die ihre Wange hinab lief und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Fürchte nicht um mich, Tochter der Winde. Fürchte dich nicht und komm mit mir."

Schweigend starrte sie auf die Stadt hinunter, Galion spürte, wie sie mit sich selbst rang. Feine weiße Wölkchen zogen über den hellblauen Himmel und warfen winzige graue Schatten auf die weiße Stadt. An manchen Stellen waren die Mauern noch immer nicht wieder errichte worden und in der Ferne sah man die Berge hinter denen die Schatten lagen. Galion verfolgte Suriels Blick und verstand plötzlich ihre Furcht. Es war die Finsternis, die hinter diesen Bergen lauerte. Suriel spürte solche Dinge stärker, als viele andere Menschen. Vielleicht konnte Eowyn ihre Gefühle verstehen. Suriel und Eowyn waren Schwester im Geiste. Doch auch Eowyn würde nach Ithilien gehen, zusammen mit Faramir. Was fürchtete Suriel noch? Sie würde Galion nicht verlieren, wie den anderen Mann, den sie einst geliebt hatte. Und er würde sie nicht so verletzen, wie der Mann, den ihr Vater für sie ausgewählt hatte. Suriel hatte ihm alles anvertraut, was geschehen was. Was fürchtete sie noch?

„Ich kann nicht", sagte sie leise.

„Suriel… bitte…", flehend sah er sie an.

„Verzeih mir Sohn des Glanzes, verzeih mir Galion…" Er sah, dass sie weinte.

„Ist das dein letztes Wort?" Er umfasste ihre Hand noch fester.

Sie nickte, sagte aber kein Wort mehr.

Galion ließ ihre Hand los und wandte sich von ihr ab. Er verstand nicht, er sah nicht. Sie verließ ihn. So einfach.

Er stand auf ohne sie noch einmal anzusehen. „ Dann werden wir wohl beide einsam sein… Lebewohl." Dann ging er.

Galion verließ die Stadt noch am nächsten Tag gemeinsam mit einem Tross Reiter. Er sah Suriel nicht, die weinend auf der großen Terrasse stand und ihm nach sah. Solange bis er im Dunst verschwand, der den Fluss umgab.

**16. Die Herrin der Wälder**

Leise saß er da, sprach zunächst kein Wort. Trauer zeichneten seine Gesichtszüge. Anfangs hatte er die Schuld bei ihr gesucht, doch nun. Nun zweifelte er. Er hatte sie verlassen, als sie ihn am meisten brauchte.

Er hatte eine Aufgabe erhalten, den Schutz der Wälder. Doch war es das wert? Nie zuvor hatte er etwas Ähnliches empfunden, wie in dem Augenblick, als er Suriel zum ersten Mal erblickte. Und nie war der Schmerz größer, als in dem Augenblick, als er sie verließ.

Es war nicht so, dass sie ihm nicht hatte folgen wollen, das hatte er inzwischen begriffen. Sie konnte es nicht… noch nicht. Er war starrsinnig gewesen und das obwohl er ihr Schicksal kannte. Er hatte zuviel verlangt und alles zerstört.

Traurig schloss Galion die Augen, nur um noch einmal ihr Gesicht vor sich zu sehen.

_Einst träumt ich von ihr_

_Die im Schatten lag_

_So schön schien sie mir_

_So traurig die Klag´._

_Einst eilt ich zu ihr_

_Die in Finsternis starb_

_So trostlos schien es mir_

_Der im Stillen warb_

_Einst sprach ich mit ihr_

_Die zum Leben erwacht_

_So kühl schien sie mir_

_Als bliebe es Nacht_

_Nun warte ich hier_

_Ihr Antlitz zu sehen_

_So grausam schien es mir_

_Ohne sie fort zu gehen._

„So allein, mein Herr?" Erschrocken drehte sich Galion um. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern, als er die Gestalt erblickte. In dem weißen Kleid, das blonde Haar über die Schultern herabfallend glich sie fast einer Elbe.

„Suriel", flüsterte er leise.

„Lange Zeit ist vergangen, seit du gegangen bist, Galion. Und du hattest Recht, als du sagtest wir würden beide einsam sein. Du hattest so Recht… verzeih mir, dass ich so zögerte."

„Suriel."

Langsam trat sie näher.

„Wenn du mich noch immer an deiner Seite willst, Herr der Wälder, Hüter und Bewahrer der Länder Gondors, so will ich nicht mehr von dir weichen."

Er stand auf und starrte sie an. „Ich… dass du gekommen bist…"

Zögernd griff sie seine Hand. „Verzeih mir, dass ich so töricht war, so dumm…"

„Nein, Suriel… nein…"

Suriel biss sich auf die Unterlippe und senkte den Blick. „Wie hätte ich auch erwarten können, dass…"

Er berührte sie zärtlich an der Wange. „So meinte ich das nicht, Suriel. Ich meinte nur, dass du dich für nichts entschuldigen musst. Ich hätte begreifen müssen, dass du nach allem noch etwas Zeit brauchst. Ich weiß, dass du einst den Mann verloren hast, den du liebtest. Ich weiß, was ein Mann dir antat… nein Suriel, ich hätte dich nicht einfach so verlassen dürfen."

Tränen traten Suriel in die Augen. „Können wir es nicht einfach vergessen? Die Zeit des Schmerzes, die Zeit der Trennung?"

Sanft küsste er ihre Lippen. „Alles, was du willst." Vorsichtig zog er sie in seinen Arm. „Willst du nun die Herrin der Wälder werden, Suriel."

Sie sah ihn an und lächelte, seine dunkelgrünen Augen funkelten, und es war als blickte sie in einen regennassen tiefen Wald. „Alles, was du willst", sagte sie leise und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Die Zweige peitschten ihr in das Gesicht, doch hielt sie das Pferd dazu an noch schneller zu laufen. Die Bäume des Waldes glitten an ihr vorbei. Erde spritze vom Boden auf. Laut jubelnd brach sie aus dem Wald hervor auf die Lichtung. Dann zügelte sie ihr Pferd, um langsam in den Kreis der Versammelten zu reiten.

„Seid gegrüßt, Herrin der Wälder." Sie war die Frau jenes Mannes, der die Wälder und Wiesen Ithiliens und Gondors überwachte, jenes Mannes, der zu den engsten Vertrauten König Aragorns gehörte.

„So seid auch ihr gegrüßt, Faramir, Herr. Wo ist Eowyn? Und wo mein Gemahl?"

Faramir trat Suriel entgegen und half ihr aus dem Sattel. „Eowyn fühlte sich heute nicht wohl, deshalb ist sie nicht mit uns in die Wälder geritten. Sie war sehr müde, aber es ist nichts Ernstes. Und Galion ist den Elbenherren entgegen geritten, um sie willkommen zu heißen. Euer Ritt war wie immer tollkühn, Herrin."

Suriel lachte und streichelte ihrem Pferd den Hals. „Nicht tollkühn, nur schnell. Es ist der Wind, der uns antreibt." Dann sprang sie aus dem Sattel löste das Zaumzeug und nahm den Sattel vom Rücken des Pferdes. „Lauf", flüsterte sie dem Pferd zu und dieses Sprang mit einigen wilden Sätzen davon.

„Ihr lasst Euer Pferd einfach laufen?"

„Es kommt zurück, mein Herr. Es ist nicht mein Diener, sondern mein Freund." Lächelnd trat sie gemeinsam mit Faramir in den Kreis der Männer, die auf der Wiese warteten.

„Galion wird sicher gleich hier sein."

„Er ist bereits da", Suriel deutete auf die andere Seite der Lichtung. Galion betrat mit einer Gruppe des hohen Volkes die Wiese. Suriel starrte sie wie gebannt an. Oft hatte sie den Herren Legolas und seine Begleiter bereits gesehen. Jene Elben, die Ithiliens Wälder zum Wachsen brachten, aber immer wieder war ihr Anblick so schön, so erhaben, dass es Suriel für einen Augenblick den Atem nahm. Ihre Bewegungen so zart, ihre Füße, die den Boden fast nicht berührten, ihre Körper, die wie Federn zu schweben schienen.

Suriel liebte die Wälder, sie liebte jene Augenblicke in denen das Licht durch das dichte Blattwerk brach. Oft war sie alleine in den Wäldern, ohne Furcht vor dem Bösen, das in manchen Winkeln noch immer lauerte. Sie war ein Gast der Elben, die sie mit Geschenken bedachten. Und die Elben kamen in Suriels Haus, sangen und tanzten so voll Schönheit, dass es ein menschliches Herz schmerzte.

Suriel war die Herrin der Wälder, die Dienerin von Königen. Suriel war die Tochter der Winde, die Geliebte des Blätterrauschens, des plätschernden Wassers. Sie war ein Teil dessen geworden, was selbst einst von Wunden zerrissen war. Tief in den Wäldern Ithiliens hatte sie Frieden gefunden. Frieden und Liebe.

**17. Heimkehr**

Der Tross näherte sich langsam jenem Hügel auf dessen Spitze die Hauptstadt Rohans errichtet war. Das Gold der Halle Meduseld glänzte im Sonnenlicht. Eng pressten sich die kleinen Hütten und etwas größeren Holzhäuser an den Hang.

Viel Zeit war vergangen, seit Suriel zum letzten Mal die Wiesen Rohans betreten hatte. Es waren viele Tage vergangen, seit die Dunkelheit verlassen hatte. Die Wälder Ithiliens waren ihr Zuhause geworden, in Eowyns Haus war sie genauso willkommen, wie in den Hallen des Königs von Gondor. Sie war eine Freundin der Elben, die sich in Ithilien nieder gelassen hatten. Viel hatte sich verändert, seit sie zum letzten Mal die Wiesen Rohans durchquert hatte.

Einst waren dunkle Erinnerungen mit Edoras verbunden gewesen, doch die Schatten waren von ihr gewichen und das Licht war Teil ihrer Seele geworden. Sie trauerte nicht mehr um das, was sie verloren hatte, sondern erwartete jeden neuen Tag mit größter Zuversicht.

Sie ritt im Tross der Herrin Eowyn, ihrer engsten Vertrauen, ihrer Seelenschwester. Auch sie kehrte zum ersten Mal seit langem zurück in ihre alte Heimat. Eomers junge Frau hatte ein Kind zur Welt gebracht und dies sollte nun gefeiert werden. Selbst der König von Gondor und seine Elbengemahlin waren aufgebrochen, um dem Kind ihre Ehre zu erweisen.

Surion trieb sein kleines Ponny an. „Snella, Snella… Mama!" quietschte er aufgeregt und winkte Suriel zu. „Tomm, Mama. Snella. Papa tucken!" Suriel musste lächeln über ihren kleinen Sohn, der es nicht erwarten konnte seinem Vater endlich zu zeigen, dass er nun ganz alleine reiten konnte.

Galion war nicht an Suriels Seite, er war mit Aragorn geritten, seinem Freund und Herrn. Doch in Edoras würde er auf sie warten. Suriel war glücklich.

Die Wachen auf den Zäunen bliesen ihre Trompeten, als sich die Reiter dem Tor näherte. Es stand weit offen und kündete von dem Frieden, der sich über das Land gelegt hatte. Bunte Fahnen wehten im Wind, als Zeichen des Festes und der Freude. Nie hatte Suriel Rohan in solchem Schmuck gesehen.

Der König von Rohan erwartete seine Gäste.

Suriel sprach nicht viel und obwohl das Fest bereits im vollen Gange war, tanzte sie nicht. Galion stand an der Seite Aragorns und Faramirs. Suriel wusste, dass sie über die Erfolge sprachen, die sie in Ithilien erreicht hatten, dass sie über die Wälder sprachen und das Grün, das dank der Elben zurückgekehrt war.

Suriels Auge ruhte auf einer Gestalt, die in einer Ecke zusammen gesunken saß. Sie verschmolz fast mit den Schatten, war unerreicht vom Licht der vielen Fackeln, die die goldene Halle erhellten.

„Wer ist dieser Mann?" fragte sie leise Eowyn, die neben sie getreten war, um ihr einen Becher Wein zu reichen.

Suriel wandte den Blick nicht ab von der Gestalt, die dort in einfache Leinenkleider gehüllt saß und eine wollene Decke eng um die Schultern zog. Das graue Haar stand zu allen Seiten, sein Bart war unfrisiert und seine Augen blickten wirr.

„Ein alter Mann, dem Eomer eine letzte Gnade erwies. Er soll fern mit unserer Familie verwandt sein und besaß einmal viel Land und eine glückliche Familie. Aber er hat alles verloren… er erhält hier ein Gnadenbrot." Eown nippte an ihrem Pokal. „Warum fragst du, Suriel?"

Suriel lächelte gequält. So jämmerlich. So trostlos. Und all ihren Hass hatte sie darauf verschwendet?

„Kennst du ihn?"

„Er ähnelt jemandem, den ich kannte. Einst!"

Am anderen Ende der Halle kämpfte Surion gerade tapfer gegen einen Ork. Solange bis das Kind mit der grünen Maske kreischend zu seiner Mutter rannte und Surion triumphierend das Schwert in die Höhe riss.

„Eowyn, würdest du kurz nach Surion schauen… ich würde gerne mit diesem Mann sprechen. Es ist mir sehr wichtig."

Eowyn stellte keine Frage und ließ Suriel allein. Langsam durchschritt die junge Frau die Halle. Suriel stand Eowyn an Schönheit fast in Nichts nach. Ihr Haar war wieder lang gewachsen und viel ihr in einem dunklen Goldton bis zu den Hüften herab. An diesem Abend hatte sie einige helle Blumen darin befestigt, die bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen leicht wogten. Viele Männer drehten sich zu ihr herum, als sie in ihrem Kleid aus feinem weißen Elbengewebe auf den Mann zutrat.

Verwirrt blickte er zu ihr auf, dann verneigte er erschrocken den Kopf. „Herrin", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme.

Suriel beugte sich vorsichtig zu ihm herab und berührte ihn an der Schulter. „Seht mich an, mein Herr."

Ruckartig hob er den Kopf und starrte sie an. In seinen Augen stand Angst. „Kein Herr… ein Niemand… Niemand…", stotterte er, „nicht würdig, Herrin."

„So tragt Ihr keinen Namen?"

„Nicht mehr."

„Man sagte mir, ihr hättet alles verloren?"

Er antwortete nicht, seine Lippen zitterten bloß.

„All euren Besitz, Herr?"

„Kein Herr, holde Frau. Mein Besitz war mir nichts wert… nein… er war viel wert… bis ich… nein… ein Niemand… habe alles selbst zerstört. Meinen Besitz vermochte ich nicht zu halten… doch nicht das Wertvollste… war nicht das Wertvollste, mein Besitz." Tränen traten dem Mann in die Augen.

Suriel verspürte den Kloß in ihrem Hals, der sie fast am Sprechen hinderte und doch konnte sie nicht aufhören zu fragen. „So… was war das Wertvollste?"

Der Mann verbarg sein Gesicht unter der Decke. „Mein Kind… meine Tochter", seine Worte wurden von leisem Stöhnen unterbrochen, „sie war noch so jung… müsste euer Alter sein, aber… sie ist tot, Herrin. Wegen meiner Torheit… meiner Dummheit." Der Mann blickte wieder zu ihr auf, seine Augen waren rot und angeschwollen. „Ihr seid so schön… meine Tochter war auch schön… ihr Name… ihr Name war Niniel."

Es war ein Gefühl, als würde jemand ein Schwert durch ihre Brust stoßen. Für einen Moment nahm es ihr die Luft zum Atmen, ihr Herz schien auszusetzen und sie wich vor ihm zurück.

Doch der Mann ergriff ihre Hand. „Trauriger Name… trauriges Schicksal", stöhnte er hilflos.

Suriels Lippen zitterten, als sie zum sprechen ansetzte. Konnte sie jetzt noch hassen? Nach dem Glück, das sie erfahren hatte und dem Unglück, das diesem Mann widerfuhr?

„Wie habt ihr euren Besitz verloren und wie eure Tochter?" fragte sie so kühl, wie es ihr möglich war.

„Meinen Besitz verlor ich an den Mann, den meine Tochter heiraten sollte. Ich hatte ihn bereits verpfändet, bevor… er verlangte meine Tochter als Preis, dafür, dass ich auf meinem Land bleiben konnte. Und ich willigte ein. Dumm wie ich war. Er war ein Scheusal und ich wusste es. Er bedrängte das arme Mädchen, doch ich blieb kühl. Und am nächsten Morgen war sie verschwunden… in der Wildnis… im Krieg… allein. Man verjagte mich von meinem Land… und nun… zu spät… es ist zu spät."

Für all dies hatte Suriel ihn einst gehasst, wegen all dem hatte sie sich einst gefürchtet. Doch davon war nichts geblieben. Alles, was sie nun empfand war Mitleid mit diesem alten Mann.

„Ich will euch eine Geschichte erzählen, Herr. Eine traurige. Von einem Mädchen, deren Namen ich Euch nennen will, denn es ist meine Geschichte. Die Geschichte von Suriel."

„Suriel… sanfter Name…" Der Alte starrte sie weiter an. Sein ganzer Körper bebte vor Anstrengung und Ehrfurcht. Lange hatte keine so hohe Frau mehr mit ihr gesprochen. Eine aus dem Gefolge von Königen.

„Hört mir zu. Einst verließ dieses Mädchen im Streit ihren Vater und floh in die Wälder…"

„Wie Niniel…"

„Es war dunkel und kalt und der Tod schien nahezu gewiss. Doch nichts erschien dem Mädchen finsterer, als die Rückkehr zu ihrem Vater. Sie floh und traf auf eine Horde Orks, ein Pfeil zerriss ihre Brust. Doch sie wurde gefunden, von Kriegrinnen, die in Rohans Heer ritten. Frauen in Männerkleidung. Und als sie genesen war, wurde sie eine von ihnen. Sie kämpfte, war tapfer. Doch dann wurde sie wieder verwundet und es war der Sohn des Königs. Theodred erkannte, dass sie eine Frau war. Er gewährte ihr weiter im Heer zu reiten, wenn sie als Frau mit ihm auf einem Fest tanzen würde. Sie tat dies. Dieses Mädchen, Herr, war von keinem hohen Stand, doch sie gewann das Herz des Königs, seine Liebe und verlor ihn an den Tod. Verzweiflung und Trauer bestimmten ihr Leben. Und noch weniger war sie gewillt zu ihrem Vater zurück zu kehren. Sie suchte den Tod. Doch in Helms Klamm fanden den nur ihre Freunde. Dieses Mädchen war es, Herr, die Eowyn die Rüstung gab, in der sie gegen den Hexenkönig ritt. Dieses Mädchen ritt an ihrer Seite, bis es von Pfeilen getroffen zu Boden sank. Nur die Heilkunst der Elben rettete ihr Leben…"

„Elben…", hauchte der Mann voller Ehrfurcht.

„Von diesem Tag änderte sich ihr Leben, Herr. Sie fand einen Mann, den sie liebt, ein enger Vertrauter des Königs von Gondor, sein Botschafter. Sie ging im Haus des Königs von Ithilien ein und aus, war in Gondor willkommen. Ihr Sohn ist der Weggefährte des künftigen Königs von Gondor, Aragorns Sohn. Sie hatte alles, was man sich wünschen kann, alles außer einem Vater…"

„Es…", der Alte wusste nicht, was er sagen wollte, „es… ich wünschte meine Tochter könnte so reden. Ich wünschte es wäre Niniel, die so spräche und nicht ihr Herrin Suriel, verzeiht wenn ich dies sage… aber… ich verlor meine Tochter."

Suriel spürte wie ihr langsam die Kontrolle entglitt. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und begannen ihr Gesicht hinunter zu laufen.

„Seht ihr den Jungen dort hinter… er wünscht sich sehr einen Großvater. Er ist mein Sohn, Surion." Suriel deutete auf den lachenden Jungen am anderen Ende der Halle, der gerade seinen Vater zu einem Schwertduell aufzufordern schien.

„Ein schönes Kind… doch…", der Mann verstummte traurig.

„Ihr kennt noch nicht die ganze Geschichte, Herr. Als jenes Mädchen ihr Heim verließ, änderte es seinen Namen. Die, die ihr Suriel nennt, trug einst den Namen Niniel. Meine Mutter war eine Numenor, doch mein Vater war ein Mann der Riddermark. Aus einer Linie, die sich auf einen der alten Könige zurückführen lässt…"

Das Gesicht des Mannes wurde bleich, hilflos streckte er ihr seine zitternden Hände entgegen. Doch er sagte nichts.

„Deor", flüsterte Suriel leise, „erkennst du deine Tochter nicht?" Vorsichtig strich sie ihm eine seiner grauen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Dann lächelte sie und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Niniel, Niniel", immer wieder flüsterte er ihren Namen, immer wieder berührte er sie vorsichtig, als wollte er sich versichern, dass sie wirklich vor ihm saß. „Niniel, Niniel, verzeih mir, bitte verzeih mir."

„Es gibt nichts mehr zu verzeihen, Vater. Wir beide hatten eine schwere Prüfung, wir haben sie beide bestanden. Und nun komm… du sollst meine Familie kennen lernen." Vorsichtig zog sie ihn an den Schultern hoch. Sie war noch immer kräftig, wenn auch nicht mehr so, wie in den Tagen, als sie sich täglich im Schwertkampf übte. „Stütz dich auf mich", sagte Suriel, als sie merkte, dass er zu schwanken begann. Dann führte sie ihn zu Galion.

„Ich… ich kann dort nicht hin, Niniel. König Eomer, König Faramir und der große König von Gondor…"

„… werden sich freuen meinen Vater kennen zu lernen."

Deor zitterte, als Suriel völlig unbefangen in den Kreis der Großen von Gondor und Rohan trat.

„Suriel, wen bringst du mit dir, Gefährtin. Schwester, wer ist dieser alte Mann, der in meines Bruders Halle weilt?" Eowyn war die erste, die sprach.

„Wer ist dies, Suriel? So in Lumpen und so hilflos…" Galion war an sie heran getreten und legte ihr zärtlich die Hand auf die Schulter.

Suriel sah zu ihm auf, dann blickte sie in die Runde. „Einst nannte man mich nicht Suriel. Einst war ich Niniel, die Tränenmaid. Einst lebte ich an der Grenze zu Rohan, allein mit meinem Vater, den ich im Streit verließ. Doch das ist vergessen. Einst verlor ich einen Vater, doch heute fand ich ihn wieder. Dies, meine Herren, ist Deor, mein Vater."

Galion legte Suriel ihren Mantel um die Schulter. „Kommst du, Suriel? Die Pferde sind beladen, wir können nun aufbrechen."

„Mein Vater?"

„Er ist in dicke Decken gehüllt und sitzt bereits im Sattel. Er glüht förmlich vor Verlangen dein neues Zuhause kenne zu lernen."

Suriel lächelte sanft. „Gebt ihr mir noch einen Augenblick, bitte. Ich… ich möchte mich noch von jemandem verabschieden."

„Von ihm?"

Sie nickte ohne ihn anzusehen. Was würde Galion nur von ihr denken? Nach all der Zeit…

„Wir warten hier auf dich Suriel. Nimm dir soviel Zeit, wie du brauchst, Liebes. Ich werde Surion so lange beschäftigen, ja?"

Dankbar griff sie seine Hand und drückte sie kurz aber sehr fest. Dann ging sie zu jenem Hügel, vor dem sie vor langer Zeit schon einmal gestanden hatte.

„Meine Tränen werden wieder trocknen,

irgendwann!

Mein Herz wird wieder schlagen,

irgendwann!

Meine Stimme wird wieder lachen,

irgendwann…

Ich hatte Recht, als ich dir dies sagte, Theodred. Doch mit allem anderen lag ich falsch, ich werde dir nicht auf deinem Weg folgen. Und du… alles, was du mir in der Nacht sagtest, als ich fast starb. Alles, Theodred, alles ist eingetroffen. Ich würde dir gerne noch etwas sagen, sagen, dass ich dich nicht vergessen habe, aber mir fehlen die Worte… ich bin nicht mehr traurig Theodred… ich weiß, dass wir uns eines Tages wieder sehen in den Hallen der Krieger. Alle werden dort versammelt sein. Bis dahin: Lebewohl. Lebewohl König!"

Suriel berührte mit ihrer Handinnenfläche den Boden. „Lebewohl", flüsterte sie zum letzten Mal, dann drehte sie Theodreds Grab den Rücken zu und kehrte zu ihren Begleitern zurück.

„_Dies Surianna, war die Geschichte. Suriel lebte noch lange Jahre in Ithilien und war sehr glücklich… unendlich glücklich…" Surianna kuschelte sich enger an ihre Großmutter. „Es war deine Geschichte, oder?" nuschelte sie leise im Halbschlaf. „Ja, meine Kleine. Das war meine Geschichte. Und eines Tages wirst du sie vielleicht deinen Enkelkindern erzählen, so wie ich dir in dieser Nacht. Und nun Schlaf, meine Kleine." „Gute Nacht", wisperte Surianna und Suriel hauchte dem Mädchen einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Gute Nacht." Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Atemzüge des Kindes leicht und regelmäßig gingen, dann nahm Suriel es hoch und trug es in sein Bett. „Lebewohl, meine Kleine", flüsterte sie, während sie die weiche Wolldecke über das Kind breitete, „Lebewohl."_

**18. Epilog**

Suremerel liefen die Tränen herab, als die ihrer Mutter die Hand drückte. Galion stand schweigend daneben, als Suriel sich von ihren Kindern verabschiedete.

„Surianna schläft… sie wird von all dem nichts bemerken", Suriel wandte sich ihrem Sohn Surion und ihrer Schwiegertochter zu. Ihr Sohn nickte stumm, dann zog er seine Mutter an sich und umarmte sie, drückte dann seinem Vater Galion zum letzten Mal die Hand.

Es war eine stille, traurige Szene.

Suriel wickelte sich in ihren Mantel und ergriff Galion bei der Hand. Schweigend gingen sie zur Tür.

Suremerel schluchzte auf und warf sich ihren Eltern vor die Füße. Verzweifelt und unter Tränen klammerte sie sich an ihre Mutter.

„Müsst ihr gehen? Müsst ihr jetzt schon fort?"

Suremerel war schon Mitte dreißig, doch wie alle der Numenor wirkte sie jünger. Sie war noch nicht verheiratet und hatte die meiste Zeit an der Seite ihrer Mutter verbracht, obwohl sie ihr in ihrer Art kaum ähnelte. Suriel hatte auch in ihrem Alter noch das unbeständige und wilde Verlangen nach Freiheit und ritt, so oft es ihre Kraft zuließ, durch die Wälder. Sie war voller Lebensmut und manchmal doch so unendlich traurig. Es gab Tage, da war sie von zu Hause geflohen, nicht für lange, aber sie brauchte die Einsamkeit und den Wind, der ihr durch das Haar strich, und das innere Feuer kühlte, die Erinnerungen an Grausamkeit und Mord auslöschte. In solchen Situationen ertrug sie nur Galion an ihrer Seite. Suremerel war anders, ruhig und ausgeglichen, weniger voll Tatendrang, häuslich, still, immer erfreut Gesellschaft um sich zu haben.

„Ich habe es dir vor langer Zeit erklärt", Suriel lächelte, „ich werde alt und spüre, wie mich meine Kräfte verlassen. Galion und ich werden gemeinsam gehen. Eines Tages wirst auch du von der Gabe der Numenor Gebrauch machen und selbst entscheiden, wann es zeit ist diese Welt zu verlassen… dann wirst du es vielleicht besser verstehen."

„Lasst mich nicht allein."

„Du bist nicht allein", Suriel beugte sich herab und küsste sie auf die Stirn, „lass mich ohne Last gehen, Suremerel, weine nicht mehr, denn das ertrage ich nicht."

Suremerel schluchzte auf.

„Versprich mir, dass du nicht mehr weinen wirst. Wir gehen glücklich und voll Liebe. Das ist alles, was zählt. Versprich, dass du dich nicht in der Trauer vergraben wirst."

Suremerel nickte traurig.

Suriel strich ihrer Tochter durchs Haar, es war das gleiche hellblonde Haar, das sie in ihrer Jugend gehabt hatte. „Steh auf", vorsichtig zog sie Suremerel hoch, „und nun leb wohl, meine Tochter."

Surion nahm seine jüngere Schwester in den Arm und wischte ihr mit einer zärtlichen Handbewegung die Tränen beiseite. „Ich werde stets bei dir sein, Schwester", flüsterte er leise und blickte seine Eltern an. Suriel sah eine Träne in seinen Augen blitzen.

Es schmerzte sie ihre Kinder so traurig zu sehen, aber so hatten sie wenigstens Zeit sich auf das Unvermeidliche vorzubereiten. Sie würden es ertragen, eines Tages würden sie es sogar begreifen.

Galion legte seinen Arm um Suriel und sie lehnte sich bei ihm an. „Lebt wohl", sprach er mit einem Lächeln und hob noch einmal seinen Arm zum Gruß, dann verließen er und Suriel das Haus und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

Kaum hatten sie sich von ihrem Heim entfernt, da brach Suriel in Tränen aus. Galion strich ihr durch das inzwischen fast weiße Haar in dem nur noch einige goldene Strähnen aufblitzten.

„Wir können noch zurück", flüsterte er sanft.

Suriel schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst gehen, Galion. Du hast noch die Kraft, aber ich nicht mehr. Ich bin nur eine halbe Numenor, meine Lebenszeit ist abgelaufen. Ich werde sterben, schon bald. Für mich gibt es keinen Weg mehr zurück."

Galion küsste ihre Stirn. „Dann lass uns gehen, Liebste."

„Du musst nicht mit mir kommen…" Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte Suriel zu ihm auf, aber er schüttelte bloß den Kopf.

„Du hast einmal gesagt, du könntest es nicht ertragen mich zu verlieren und würdest mir selbst in den Tod folgen… verlange du jetzt nicht von mir, dass ich darauf verzichte dich zu begleiten, Suriel."

Langsam schritten sie voran. Es war finster, doch nicht mehr lange und der Morgen würde anbrechen. Plötzlich blieb Suriel erneut stehen. „Glaubst du, sie werden… ich meine… wir verlassen unsere Kinder."

„Suriel, sie wissen es seit langem, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Surion lebt sein eigenes Leben und auch Suremerel wird ihren eigenen Weg gehen. Aragorns Sohn wird sie an den Hof rufen, ich habe mit ihm gesprochen. Die Gesellschaft und die Stadt werden ihr gut tun."

Suriel nickte, sagte aber kein Wort.

„Hast du Angst, Liebste?"

Suriel biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte.

Galion zog seine Frau an sich und küsste sie. Seine Lippen waren weich und zärtlich und seine Nähe vertrieb die Angst in ihr.

Schweigend schritten sie voran.

Es war noch immer dunkel, als sie die Anhöhe erreicht hatten, doch in der Ferne konnte man den ersten Lichtstreifen des Morgens sehen. Von hier konnte man über die weiten Länder Ithiliens blicken. Wie sich im Morgengrauen, die Wälder zunächst rot, dann golden färbten. Ihre Wälder, ihre Heimat. Leise ließen sich Galion und Suriel ins Gras gleiten, schweigend saßen sie da und erwarteten das erste Licht des Tages. Oft hatten sie hier gesessen und die Wälder betrachtet, oft hatten sie hier dem Morgen entgegen gefiebert. Heute würden sie es zum letzten Mal tun.

Rot erhob sich die Sonne, eine leichte kühle Brise wehte über sie hinweg. Aber es war nicht mehr so kalt, dass sie fröstelten.

Suriel wurde ruhig. In sich spürte sie eine Stille, die sie seit ihrer Kindheit nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Die Lasten der Jahre und die traurigen Erinnerungen fielen endlich von ihr ab. War es so? Der Moment vor dem Sterben?

Galion blickte sie aus seinen strahlenden Augen an, das Licht der Sonne spiegelte sich in seinen Tränen. „Ich liebe dich, Suriel, wie in dem Moment, als ich dich zum ersten Mal erblickte."

Suriel lächelte. Sie wusste er erwartete keine Antwort, ihr Lächeln war genug. „Leb wohl", flüsterte sie.

Galion berührte ihre Wange mit seiner Hand, dann zog er sie zu sich heran. Der Wind glitt sanft durch Suriels Haar, als sie Galion zum letzten Mal küsste. Es war als nehme dieser Lufthauch Abschied, als nehme er Abschied von seiner Tochter, der Tochter der Winde. Gemeinsam beschritten sie den letzten Pfad, gemeinsam sanken ihre Körper leblos in das weiche morgenfeuchte Gras. Und zum ersten Mal bedeutete der Tod keinen Schmerz für Suriel.

Leise und traurig glitt der Wind über den Hügel, vorsichtig strich er durchs Gras, sanft streichelte er ihre toten Gesichter. Leise wehte er davon. Leise sang er sein Trauerlied. Leise sagte er Lebewohl, leise flüsterte er ihren Namen: Suriel, Tochter der Winde.

**Ende**


End file.
